Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: the rise of the Footclan Ninja's
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: this story is a sequel to my first TMNT story. (Please read it first). As Alex arrives in Japan and discovers her old past, she also discovers the presence of a new evil force, 'kappa' alive in Japan? How could this even be true? Upon returning to America the presence also follows her, what is this 'kappa' friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: BRAND NEW SEQUAL TO THE OTHER TMNT STORY. MAKE SURE YOU READ THAT FIRST TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: the Rise of the Footclan Ninja's**

2 days before my trip….

Mikey leaned in to Raph, "Dude she's going to freak out," he half whispered to him.

"I won't stop her if she kills you guys," Leo said leaning against Donny's work space.

"Broo, she's going to be so mad," Mikey chimed and chuckled, prancing around to Donny's desk.

"I'm with Leo, the probability of her killing you… over a snake in her bed, is greater than 10," he said pushing his glasses up. He pretended to work at his desk.

"We'll just blame Mikey," Raph said punching his punching bag.

"This was your idea too bro," Mikey said to him.

"MIKEY!" I screamed as a snake slithered into my sheets. I jumped to my feet and ran out of my room.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SOFT MIKEY," I shouted at him jumping over the couch.

"Wuhoh," he said hiding behind Raph.

"Hahahha," Donny and Leo laughed. They turned around to face us.

"I told you to get rid of that snake," I hissed at him coming around Raph. He slid away from me.

"Come on doll face, Ted won't bite you," he said with a smirk.

"TED, you named him TED," I shouted at him.

"Hahaha, she's so going to kill him," Leo laughed coming over to us.

"We should've bet on this," Donny said crossing his arms.

"Woah," Mikey said as I swung my staff at him. He dodged me and hovered around Raph.

"Chill out with that thing," Raph said taking the staff from me.

"Get rid of that disgusting snake," I hissed at him as he came around Leo.

"Raph's idea," Leo said throwing his brother under the train.

"WHAT...THE BOTH OF YOU," I shouted at them.

"Good morn-"Splinter said coming into the living room. He looked at us squabbling, sighed and turned around to his room again. "These teenagers are going to be the end of me," he said as he closed down his gate.

"Come on girl Ted won't kill you he's harmless," Mikey said holding the snake up to me.

I screamed and hid behind Leo. They all laughed.

* * *

 _This was only the beginning of my new life…._

 _Three months had passed after the defeat and crumble of Sach's empire, and Shredder and Krangs destruction, my life became somewhat awkward. My life had changed for the better. Leonardo opened his own dojo in the city where he trains young children and adults the basics of self defence, I help him from time to time. Raphael got in on some action too and set up his own fitness gym with a large based clientele. April and Vern were promoted and received their own offices with channel 6 news, Casey became lutienent at the police station. Mikey is still Mikey, funny, crazy always playing pranks on everyone, he's been working with his brothers on a rap CD, which a record agency wants to pick up. Donatello, what can I say about him, his genius took him far beyond what we all expected, he's been working with the police department and a local science lab and setup a defense system so unbelievable, that tonight….. he's being honoured for his achievement and contribution to protect New York._

 _A banquet is held in his honour…._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Wooohooo," Mikey whistled at me. "Looking hot sweet cakes," he said coming around me.

"Thanks Mikey," I chuckled.

"Nice," Leo said also looking towards me.

"Come on guys we don't want to be late," I said to them picking up my leather jacket. I dressed up tonight for this special event, I went out with April and we bought matching dresses in different colours. Mine was purple suede long tight dress with a low round neckline, and a v-cut slit. Her's was red.

"Hey guys," Vern said coming through the door, it closed behind him.

"April and Casey are already in the car," he said looking at me.

"Nice," he said and pecked me on the cheek. Vern and I weren't necessarily dating, it was more like an awkward friendship we have, no touching or anything romantic, but it was more of a guy friend slash girl friend relationship.

I smiled and turned to Raphael.

"Hooo ohhh," he said looking to me. He chuckled and pulled his sias to his belt.

"Shut up," Vern said.

"Ooooh, Vern, totally sly man…" Mikey half whispered to him pushing it towards the door.

"Hahha," Leo and Raph laughed following behind them. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Splinter as he came towards me.

"You look lovely," he said to me, I pulled my hand to his arm.

"Come on guys," April said to us from the car.

"Dad riding with us?" Mikey said as he half ran to the truck.

"Nope, he's my date," I said to him as Vern held the door of the car open.

"To bad," Mikey said as they piled into their truck.

I slid in to the backseat and Splinter slid in next to me, then Vern.

"April, matching dresses?" Splinter said to her, she smiled and looked at him through the mirror.

"They look great right," Casey said starting the car. The guys honked and pulled around us.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Casey added pulling out.

We pulled up to the banquet hall, many people were dressed up very fancy and looked very wealthy, as greeters opened doors to the cars that parked near the entrance.

"Wow," I said looking at all the people.

"There are five scientists being honoured tonight including Donny," April said adjusting her purse.

"Wow," I said again as a greeter opened our car door. He held his hand out to me and April.

"There's media everywhere," I half whispered to April.

I helped Splinter out of the car, April and I pulled are arms under his. He smiled and tapped our hands.

We followed behind the guys as cameras flashed at us.

"This is awesome," Casey said, he and Vern high fived each other and followed behind us. We followed the crowd and to a table that had VIP on it.

"Sweet," I said and slid a chair out for Splinter. As we all sat down I looked to Donny hovering on stage.

 **: | :**

"He looks nervous," I leaned in and said to everyone.

"This is a big deal for Donny," April said shifting her dress in the seat.

"I'll be right back," I said to them and stood up.

"Where yeah going?" Mikey asked as I came around the table.

I smiled and tapped his arm.

"Think she's going to talk to him," Raph said.

"Donny," I half whispered to him from the side of the stage. He turned and looked at me.

He came towards me and took a deep breath.

"How yeah feeling bro?" I said to him with a smile.

"I'm kind of nervous," he said rubbing his head.

"You'll be fine Donny," I said to him and pecked his cheek.

"This is a big achievement Don, I'm really proud of you," I said to him.

"Thanks," he said he really did seem nervous.

"Oh, and you look nice by the way," he added. I hugged him.

"We're here for you Donny," I said then turned around.

I came around the table and sat down again.

"Hey guys," a group of girls said as they passed our table.

Mikey smiled and waved to them.

"Dude's girls are noticing us," he said to his brothers.

"Hahaha," I laughed. April hit my arm and looked at them.

"Oooh, you guys just got hit on," Casey said teasing them.

"Shut up," Leo said shifting around in his seat.

I laughed at them.

"Ladies and gentleman," Chief Vincent started to say on stage.

"We are here today to honour the city's finest Dr's in their field of study. These gentlemen on stage today fashioned and designed the cities first ever state of the line security system." She said.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Alright Donny," Mikey shouted to him.

"Please help me in welcoming our newest scientist, and member of our city, Donatello." She added gesturing her hand to him.

We all cheered and stood up clapping for him.

"Uh, thanks," Donny said at the microphone. He then clicked at the screen projector behind the stage.

"I'd like to announce that Dr. Davis, Prof. Anderson, Dr. Lee, and Prof. Shynider and I have successfully completed New York's security system." He said as everyone on stage stood up.

"Ooh, wow," we heard from people around us and even members of the police force.

"Our system is designed to monitor vigilant activity throughout the city; it'll help the police force be one step ahead of crime, and any criminal activity." One of the scientists said as the screen clicked showing camera's all over the city.

That's when I noticed something shifting in the shadows behind the gates. I leaned back in my chair and scanned the gate area.

"Something wrong?" Casey asked following my gaze.

"Excuse me," I said standing up.

"Something wrong?" Leo said grabbing my arm as I passed him. I leaned down.

"No, just taking a breather," I said to him. He let go of my arm.

I half rand and shifted quietly behind some police officers and slide between the open gate. I could see Donny's eyes shift towards me, then back to the screen.

"We'd like to give this award….." was what I heard echo over the microphone.

I bent down and reached to my boots and slipped my staff out.

Donny had modified my staff in to two pieces so it would make it more compact for me to carry and conceal. I clicked them together.

"What…." I said looking at the ground, I followed the shadows.

"What the hell…. Ninja's?" I said looking at the two ninja's hovering near the gate.

"What is that?" I heard Casey's voice behind me.

I shifted towards him.

"Do not tell anyone about this, I'm not going to let these guys ruin Donny's night," I said throwing my staff to the air, before I even had the chance to slam my staff down to the ground. Both ninja's looked to us, and threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"What," Casey said pulling me back by the arm.

"Just happened," I said as the ninja's vanished.

* * *

 **One month before banquet event…**

"I can't decide," I said tapping at the table.

"Still can't decide where to go for vacation?" Leo asked swinging his katana's around training with Splinter.

Mikey slid on to the bench across of me, he threw down some gummy worms on to my travel books.

"Ew," I said picking them up.

"Why not Thailand," he said and chuckled.

"I don't know," I sighed and picked up the guide books. I shifted and sat on the table.

"Hey guys," I heard the door close as April and Casey came in.

"April, Casey…. Thailand or Japan?" I threw out asking them.

"Still haven't decided," Casey said leaning against Raph's work out bench. Raph sat up and pushed the bar in place on the bench.

"She's been at it all morning," He said. Casey held out a bag of jerky to him. He grabbed some.

"I'd say Japan," Casey said.

"Thailand," April said sliding next to Mikey.

"Uh, so not helpful…." I said to myself. I stood up and walked around Leo, he lifted his katana's.

"Hey watch it," he said.

"Is Donny not home yet?" I said to them, as I sat down on his rolling chair. I rolled around and looked at the travel books.

"Nope, he's been at the police station all morning working," Casey said.

"Uhh," I said and shifted around in his chair.

"VERN," I shouted to him as he came through the door with pizza's.

"Japan or Thailand?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You haven't decided yet?" he said. Mikey grabbed the boxes from him, and everyone shifted to the table.

"No." I whined twirling around in the chair. I put my feet on his desk and looked at his screens.

"Japan," He said taking a bag of chips from Mikey.

"Two for Japan," I said then rolled around.

"Raph," I said to him.

"I don't care, just decide already…." he said lying back down on his bench, I came over towards him and leaned over the bar pushing it against him.

"You know if you help me decide I'll be out of here by tomorrow," I said to him.

"Get off," he said lifting the bar pulling me up with it.

"Jerk," I said to him and jumped off the bench.

"Why not Japan, you have not been home in years," Splinter said as he shifted to the table to join everyone.

I slid on to the bench and threw my books down over the boxes. Leo picked them up and threw them at me.

"Pick Japan already and be done with it," Raph said pushing in to me sitting down, I slid against Mikey on the bench.

"You're an idiot," I said to him, hitting him with one of the guide books.

"DON," I shouted and jumped up off the bench as he came in to the house. He hung up his bo, and took off his gear.

"Hey Alex," he said tossing his gear to his desk.

"Japan or Thailand," I said to him.

Everyone whined at the table. 

"Yes," I said as I finally bought the ticket for Japan.

Donny looked at me as I finalized the ticket and clicked the final page.

"Now you're officially set," he said rolling around in his chair.

"Good I'll be glad when you're out of here," Raph said, training at the punching bag. I picked up one of the ninja stars I left scattered on Donny's desk and threw it at him.

"Jesus," he said as the star struck the bag.

He came around the bag towards me. Donny stood up in front of him.

"Shouldn't have taunted her," He said holding his hands up to him.

"She's a pain in the ass," he said throwing a basketball to Mikey. He grabbed it.

"Wwwoohhoo, girl…. Japan huh," Mikey said bouncing the ball around the work space.

"Hey don't break anything," Donny said as he grabbed his gear.

Mikey tossed the ball to Leo as he came out of his room.

"When do you leave?" Leo asked dribbling the ball.

"Tomorrow morning," I said excitedly.

"Heading out Donny," I said to him as he pulled his kit to his shell.

"Yup, I don't know if I'll be able to see you off tomorrow," He said turning around at the door.

"It's okay," I said to him and smiled.

"Have a safe trip if I don't see you," He said and held a hand up then left out the door.

"Thanks," I shouted after him.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time in Japan," Splinter said leaning against the desk.

"Thanks," I said to him. 

"Will you be okay while I'm gone?" I asked him pointing to the guys as they were playing basket ball around the house.

"Hahaha, they keep me going, so don't worry about anything," he added.

I picked up my cell phone and three way texted April, Casey and Vern about my trip.

"Oh I'm not worried about you pop's, it's them I'm worried about," I said to him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, they'll be here to see you off tomorrow," Splinter said putting a hand to mine.

I looked up to him and smiled.

"Two weeks," I said and giggled. 

"I think I have everything," I said to myself loading the last of my stuff into my suitcase.

"Huh," I said noticing a wrapped medium sized box on my night stand table.

"What's this?" I picked it up.

"Donny," I said to myself and smiled as I read the note. 

" _Sorry I won't be able to see you off,_

 _This is for you, to keep you safe while in Japan._

 _If you need anything, or get in to trouble while in Japan, call us._

 _Family always have each other's back._

 _Donny,_

 _PS. Have a fun trip._ "

I opened it. It was a small hand held portable computer, a new updated case for my cell phone and a Bluetooth ear piece. I laughed and clicked the case on over my phone. 

"ALEX LOOK OUT," I heard from Mikey as a basketball whizzed over my head.

"WHAT THE HELL," I shouted at him picking up the ball. I jumped out of the train cart and threw the ball at him.

* * *

I looked at the over head screens as they changed the flights and times.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," I said and flung my bag over my shoulders.

"Hey, hey hey," Casey said from behind me.

"Hey guys," I turned and smiled.

"Where here to see you off," April said and hugged me.

"Thanks guys really," I said to them.

"Have a great trip," Vern said and awkwardly leaned in and hugged me.

"Could you guys check in on Splinter while I'm gone," I said to them.

"You know it," April said to me and handed me a gift bag.

"For your trip," she said.

"Thanks guys," I said to her peeking through the paper.

"Yeah we all picked it out," Vern said.

"Seriously thanks," I said to them. That's when the overhead speakers announced my flight.

"You should go," April said to me.

"See you guys in two weeks," I smiled and waved. I turned around and headed for the gate.

* * *

I closed my eyes resting my head against the seat and pressed my earbuds in my ear. I scrolled my music list on my phone. 'MC Mikey' was one of the lists.

"Mikey," I said to myself. He loaded all their music on my phone. I clicked on it, and smiled. 

"I can't believe I'm actually back here," I said to myself as I pulled my bag off the baggage carousel, it took so long to get here, I felt like the flight was going to take forever.

I pulled out my brochure and looked up the hotel I would be staying at.

"Hmm," I said to myself as I walked towards the spinning doors. I half looked up from the brochure and then back down at it.

"Miss," a taxi driver said.

"Oh, um thank you," I said to him as he grabbed my bag and put it into his car.

I slid in to the back seat.

"Where too miss?" the driver said as he pulled on his seat belt.

"Here," I showed him the brochure.

"Oh, I know that hotel, I'll take you there," He said and pulled out of the airport.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"First time in Tokyo?" he asked as I looked out the window at the city.

"Haven't been back here in four years," I said to him.

"Welcome to Tokyo," he added. 

I watched as buildings, sky scrapers and many lights flashed through the cab window.

"Miss?" the cab driver said slowing down.

I looked up to the hotel he was pointing at.

"Nice," I said and smiled.

* * *

After checking in I rolled my luggage into the elevator and pushed my ear pieces back into my ears. Three men had filled the elevator, I shifted to a corner.

"Kappa," one of the men said as he held out his cell phone to the other man.

'Kappa,' I mouthed to myself not hearing this term before. I leaned over the men awkwardly trying to get a view of the phone. One of them noticed and shifted closer to the other man.

I looked in to the glass mirror and managed to see a picture of some hooded figures.

"Hm," I said to myself and ignored them as the door opened to my floor.

"Excuse me," I said to them pushing out of the elevator. 

I pushed the key card in to the door and opened it.

I took in a deep breath and closed the door, then clicked on the light.

"Wow," I said looking at the room. It was a large executive suit room Leo picked out for me. I actually liked it.

"So cool," I said and rolled my suitcase over to the bed. I opened the curtains exposing a large window.

"Wow, nice view," I said and smiled. 

I pulled my bag to the bed and unzipped it.

"AAAAH," I shouted, fake snakes jumped out at me from the bag.

"Mikey," I said picking up the snakes tossing them aside. 

I took stuff out of my suitcase and found my laptop. I set it up on the bedside table and opened it.

"Hm," I said noticing Donny's items in my bag. I picked up the Bluetooth and put it in my ear. I clicked on my phone and my ear piece rang. 

"Alex," Donny's voice answered.

"Donny hi," I said happy to hear him. There was a lot of commotion in the background; I couldn't really make out what was going on.

"Hey, are you at the hotel already?" he asked.

"Yeah and it's huge, tell Leo thanks for picking it out," I said to him searching through my phone.

"Is that Alex," I heard in the background.

"I want to talk to her," Mikey's voice said again.

"Mikey wait," Donny said then the phone went static.

"HI Alex," Mikey said.

"Miss you girl," he added quickly.

"Give me the phone Mikey," Donny said to him. I could hear them arguing and probably running around the place.

I laughed.

"Sorry," Donny said after a few minutes.

"Miss you guys," I said to him.

"How's Tokyo so far?" he asked. All I heard in the background was "SCORE!"

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Hockey game, not on ice, Casey's winning," Donny replied.

"Hahhaha, well Tokyo's fine so far, its 2:00am right now, so I think tomorrow I'm going to explore my old training grounds," I told him.

"Oh, with the monks who trained you?" he asked. Then I heard the phone shift.

"Alex," Mikey's voice said again. He then made kissy noises over the phone.

"This doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about TED," I said to him. "And the snakes in my bag," I added quickly before the phone lagged again.

"I'm sorry about all the commotion," Donny's voice came back on the phone.

"I miss you guys already," I said to him.

"We do too, have a good night," He said. Then I heard, "OOOOOHHHH, AND VERN TAKES THE SHOT, SCORE!"

"Love yeah guys," I said to him.

"Ditto girl," then the phone clicked. 

'Wow,' I said to myself and pulled out the ear piece. I placed it on the bedside table and got up to get ready for bed.

* * *

 _foot note: for those of you who don't know or are not familiar with the hold tmnt movies, 'kappa' is referenced in the 3 movie when they go to Japan. This is the same refernce._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: TA DA, I'm back again, sorry for the delay. I noticed a lot of grammatical mistakes in my last story, so I'll be reupdating that one here soon. Remember if your reading this one first, you'll have to go backwards and read my other TMNT one first before this one.**

 **Either way, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was such a beautiful morning in Tokyo, the sound of birds, sun shining through the windows, and even lots of traffic, it reminded me somewhat of home…. Without the annoyance of turtles.

"Well," I said to myself as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Guess today's adventure is the old Hinto shrine," I said to myself. It was the temple of the Shinto monks; the place where I studied and trained for four years. It will be a two hour journey by train, so I prepared some music on my cell phone for the road.

I paced around the hotel room as I organized some of my favorite songs into one folder for easy access, that's when the phone vibrated in my hand.

I slide on my Bluetooth ear piece.

"Hey," I said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Donnie said from the other end.

"Good morning," I replied to him, half awkwardly pulling my jacket through my arms.

"You're up kind of late, isn't it past midnight there?" I asked, tossing stuff into my back pack.

"Yeah it is, just wanted to say hi and check up on yeah," he added almost in a half whisper. That's when I heard a door shut.

"Is something wrong Donnie?" I asked him curious as to why he called.

"Well," he started to say.

"Is, is Splinter okay? The guys okay?" I asked him worried.

"No, no everyone's fine… see thing is," he started to say. I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Well?" I said to him as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"There's this professor…. Started new at the lab," He said his voice stuttered a bit.

I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going. I smiled and put down my bag on the bed.

"Are you asking girl advice?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"Well… I know she's a human girl, but she's really… cool," he said carefully and in almost a half whisper.

I pressed my lips together trying to be as polite as possible and not laugh.

"So you like her?" I asked.

"Well…. Yeah," he replied I heard him shuffling through papers. Probably at his desk.

I sat down at the foot of the bed and tossed some bottles of water into my bag.

"Don, I know she's human, but….. if you like her, then well be truthful, tell her…" I said to him as a bottle rolled off the bed.

"Well, thing is…" he said, his voice sounded nervous.

"You're a turtle," I said to him.

"Yeah," He said quickly.

"Donnie, even though you're a turtle, I know there's someone out there for all of you, and human or not, I know they'll be the right person for you…. so if you like this human girl, then tell her… and," I said to him looking around the room for my minicomputer.

"… and, if she likes you…. you'll know," I told him.

"You think so?" he replied, I heard paper shuffling.

"Yeah I know so," I told him awkwardly balancing the minicomputer and bottle of water in one hand.

"Thanks," he answered.

"No problem Don," I said pushing the computer and bottle into the bags front zipper.

"I'm heading to the temple today," I told him and awkwardly zipped my bag with one hand.

"Yeah? Well have a good time," he said in return.

"Don," I said to him and swung my bag over my shoulder again. I tapped my back jean pocket for the door key.

"Yeah?" he said, I heard his chair squeak.

"Love yeah," I told him and closed the hotel door behind me.

"Ditto, and thanks Alex," he said again. That's when the phone clicked.

I pressed the Bluetooth off, and pulled out my ear buds from my bags front pocket.

* * *

I looked at the hotel revolving doors and saw numerous taxis outside.

"Hmmm," I said and shifted through the revolving door.

"Good morning miss," one of the drivers said gesturing with his hand to his taxi.

"Good morning, I'd like to know where the nearest train station is, I need to get to the Hinto district," I told him with a slight bow.

"I can actually drive you to the district if you like, I have a delivery there," he said with a smile, he held his car door opened for me.

"That would be an expensive trip," I told him shifting my bag off my shoulder.

"No miss, I will charge you half, it's no problem," he waved his hand at me and smiled. He was an older man, probably in his thirties; he had a charming exterior to him.

"Okay, thank you," I said to him and climbed into the back seat. Wasn't sure if I could trust him or not…. But, a taxi drive through the countryside would be much more peaceful and beautiful then a bullet train.

I clicked through my phone and looked through some pictures. I slide my bag on to the seat next to me and noticed a large box.

"It's a gift for my daughter, her birthday is today," he said to me looking through the mirror at me.

"Oh," I said as the car accelerated.

"She's turning ten today," he said swerving his way through Tokyo's dense traffic. I pulled my bag off the gift and shifted it between my feet.

"Do you have any children?" he asked diverting his eyes to his mirror.

I shifted my eyes from my phone to him.

"No, I have four brothers," I told him.

"Oh, even better," he said and stopped at a red light.

"Oh?" I said to him sliding my phone into my jacket pocket.

"Well yeah, they say brothers are the best thing to have, they take care of you, protect you, and even tease you sometimes…. But they're love is unconditional," he said as he shifted out of traffic to a long stretch of road, leading out of the city.

"Huh, never really thought of it that way," I said thinking about his words.

"Oh? Do you not care for your brothers?" he asked his tone seemed curious, or concerned with my remark.

"Well, yeah of course I care for them, but never really thought of things in that way… that's all," I said and diverted my gaze out the window as we drove along a long stretch of road.

"Older or younger?" he added after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, they're younger, one year younger," I said to him, thinking about Donatello's conversation today.

"Any of them married yet?" he asked looking to me again through his mirror.

"Huh?" I said diverting my gaze to him again.

"Uh no, no…." I said again then looked back out the window to some of the old farming houses.

That's when it hit me; my brothers will never experience true love in their lives because of how different they are. Even with human girls, they'll never be normal, or be able to have real relationships. It got me thinking about Donnie, and the girl he likes, it would break his heart if she didn't like him in return. I sighed deeply and pulled my phone out of my pocket again.

I scrolled through some pictures.

"Miss, we'll be in the Hinto region real soon, where is it you'd like to go?" he asked clicking his signal.

* * *

"Oh, I need to go to the Shinto temple." I told him looking at some pictures I took a few days before I left.

"Shinto, the old monk training grounds," he said, his voice sounded perturbed.

"Yes," I said again looking to him.

"Miss, that temple was burnt down by a fire two years ago," He said stopping the car near the docks.

"What?" I said leaning over the seat.

"What do you mean burnt down, what happened to all the monks there," I asked.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Miss, that temple never had monks, are you sure you are looking for the right temple," he said questioning me with his eyes.

I leaned back thinking, was I wrong? Did I pick the wrong temple, maybe the name was changed?

"The monks there teach ninjitsu," I told him rubbing my head.

"Ninjitsu, miss there has never been any monks in the Hinto region since the Edo era. The Shinto temple was so old the government had to burn it down," he said looking at me.

"No way," I half whispered to myself.

"These docks were built in its place near the waterline," he said pointing to an old large fishing hanger.

"No way," I said opening the door. I stepped out of the car bewildered. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, it was all farming land, fishery and boats out in the water. How could the Shinto shrine not even be here? Was I wrong, maybe the name changed, or the location moved? There's no way, I know I am certain where I was trained.

"Miss," the man said distracting my thinking. I closed the door and walked up to the fence.

"Are you sure there are no Shinto training grounds anywhere in this region?" I asked the man again looking through the fence.

"No, there never was," He said closing his door as well.

"Look miss, if you need help looking for this shrine, that little shop there near the hanger has maps and know these lands well," he said pointing. I nodded to him and reached in to my jacket for some money.

"No no, its on me this time," He said reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out his business card.

"Next time," he said handing it to me. I took it and read it.

"If you require my assistance anytime please call," he said and opened his car door again. I pulled my bag to my shoulder.

"Oh and miss one more thing," he said rolling down his window.

I turned and looked at him.

"They say at night these docks are extremely dangerous, large creatures have been seen lurking in these area's at night," he said he tapped his hat and drove off.

* * *

"Large creatures," I said to myself and looked to the small shop.

I ran my hands along the fence to a locked gate.

"Huh, great," I said and climbed the fence.

I jumped to the ground, that's when my bag rang and vibrated.

"Great," I said fumbling quickly with the zipper searching for my Bluetooth. I pressed it to my ear and tapped it.

"Yo, yo, yo, girl sup," Mikey's voiced chimed on the other end. I smiled and pulled my bag to my back.

"Hey Mikey," I said to him.

"What's up sweet thing, miss yeah," he said. I could hear a lot of commotion around him.

"Nothing much Mikey what's up there," I said to him shifting my feet down the Cliffside.

"Well you know," he said. "The usual," he added, he seemed extremely bubbly today.

"What did you do?" I said to him, knowing him all too well.

"Hahaha, oh nothing nothing," He said. Then I heard another voice behind him.

"Give me that," Raph's voice bellowed. "No, wait hey," Mikey's voice trailed off.

"If you come home and Mikey's not here, it's not our fault," Raph said to me.

"Hey, you lay a finger on him I swear to God Raphael, I'll…" I started to say but before I could finish an argument erupted. I sighed and tried to listen in.

"Hey come on Raph, I was talking to Alex first," Mikey's voice chimed.

"Who was the moron who decided on paint cans over the gates to our rooms," Raph's voice bellowed.

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"Paint cans," I said loudly.

"Yeah our stupid kid brother thought it would be so hilarious to play a world class I'm-a-hot-shot prank by loading coloured paint cans over our gates," Raph's voice bellowed through my ear piece. I stopped near the shop and pressed my lips into a hard line.

"…. And?" I said trying so hard to hold back from laughing.

"And, and?" Raph hissed angrily. "…. We woke up, opened the gates and got covered by paint, what do you think Alex?" he said sarcastically.

"Wow," I said and laughed. I couldn't hold it in, I covered my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah laugh," He said. Then I heard the phone shift.

"Girl you should've been here…." Mikey's voice chimed. I heard Leo and Donnie behind him cussing him out. Then the phone clicked.

I shook my head and pulled the Bluetooth from my ear. I opened the door to the shop and went in.

"Hello," a man from behind a counter said to me.

"Hi, do you have any region maps?" I said to him coming towards the counter.

He handed me a map of the area, I awkwardly opened it over the counter, and ran my finger along the map.

"Shinto temple, is it not here anymore?" I asked him narrowing my eyes on this location.

"No, it was paved into this area two years ago," the man said. Exactly like the taxi driver.

"Do you know if the monks from that shrine moved, or if it's in another location?" I asked pulling the map together.

"Yes, I hear the monks of this land and the Shinto shrine moved to Okinawa," he said reaching for the Okinawa map.

"Okinawa? But that's so far away, it'll take a day to get there," I told him perplexed. He opened the map and placed it on the counter; he ran his hand over the map and pointed.

"There, it's now the Tomaki temple," he said tapping his finger.

"WHAT?" I said surprised. The area he pointed at was my home; my father's dojo was there.

"You know this place?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes my father's dojo was there, I am from Okinawa," I said to him shaking my head. I was trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"How much for the map?" I asked as he pulled it together. I reached into my bag to grab some money for it when I heard the man shout at a customer.

"Hey, hey I thought I told you never to come in here," he said coming around the counter. I looked up at the customer hovering near the door. I placed down some money and took the map.

"Excuse me," I said coming around the man. He looked at me and shifted aside, the customer was still blocking the door.

"Excuse me," I said again looking at the hooded figure.

The figure turned its head towards me then back at the man, it leaned against the door and opened it. I eyed down this figure lusciously. He wore a long brown trench coat and a hood covered its head and face, it was tall and looked like a female. As I walked around this person, I could see it slide away from the door and run back to the large hanger.

I narrowed my eyes curiously.

"Hmmm," I said, as curiosity hit me.

"You stay away from here creature," the shop owner shouted after the figure as it disappeared into the hanger.

"Creature?" I said to him.

"Vermin that's what they are," he said mumbling something else as he disappeared back into his shop.

* * *

I turned my gaze back to the hanger, that's when my stomach growled. I hadn't realized I'd spent half the whole day travelling to this region, and wasting my time trying to figure out if I was going crazy or not. Now I have to travel back to Tokyo and figure out a way to Okinawa before the sun sets.

"Great," I said to myself rubbing my stomach. I went back into the shop to ask directions to the nearest train station.

"Train station?" the shop owner said. "Miss the train comes by here only once a day," he said pointing to the tracks near some farm houses.

"Once a day, are you kidding me?" I sighed deeply, and rubbed my grumbling stomach.

"Hungry," the man chuckled. "My wife has a dinner in the back, why not grab some food, if you need a place to stay the night there is a small cottage you can use, its ours we don't mind," the man said gesturing for a door behind the counter.

"I couldn't possibly," I said to him sliding into a chair in the dinner. A lovely woman came to me with a menu and a pitcher of water in her hand.

"Darling, this young lady is in need of a place, she missed the train and the next one is tomorrow at dawn," he said to his wife. She smiled and poured me some water.

"Oh dear, we have a small cottage overseeing the docks, you can use it," she said handing me the menu.

"I really couldn't," I said to her opening it.

"Please, you are stranded here until the next train, it would be wrong to leave a girl to sleep outdoors in these areas at night," she said pulling out a pad and pen from her apron.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it," I said to her skimming over the menu.

"I will give you time, I will grab the keys to the cottage," she said and disappeared in to the back area of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is long, but if your curious of these new turtles they will be discribed more in the next chapter, and some action. Weee..**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"What a strange day," I said to myself fidgeting with the key in the lock.

The cottage was really old, maybe a few decades; the door creaked on its hinges as I opened it. I closed the door behind me and flicked on the light switch.

"Huh, small, cozy," I said to myself looking at the big open room.

I shifted to the couch and placed my bag down. I started carefully taking out the contents and placing them on the wooden coffee table.

I pulled out my cell phone from my jacket pocket and dialed home.

"Strange," I said to myself, as it rang more than usual. They usually answer on the first or second ring.

"Hello," Splinters voice answered.

"Splinter, hi…" I said to him, happy to hear his voice.

"Alex," he said his voice sounded cheerful.

"How is your ventures my dear?" he asked his voice chimed.

"Well, disappointing," I said quickly as I placed the water bottles on the table.

"Oh, is everything okay?" he asked, he seemed to be distracted.

"Yeah, just what I was looking for, isn't where it should be, so tomorrow I'm going to Okinawa," I said to him shifting my arms out of my jacket.

"Your home town?" he asked, I could hear Mikey's voice in the background.

"Pop's is everything okay?" I asked him a bit curious.

"The boys are in the hashi," he said precariously.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Figured," I replied out loud. "HEY GUYS," I said loudly.

"Alex say's hello," Splinter relayed the message.

"Hahaha, well Splinter I should let you go deal with…. Well the hashi," I said with a laugh.

"Hahaha, good night my dear girl," he said to me. I shook my head and clicked the phone off.

I leaned back against the cushions and closed my eyes for a moment. The sun was setting behind the water line, which left the entire sky orange. I opened my eyes and looked at it. I had forgotten the beauty and peacefulness of this country… living in America, you don't see much of this there.

I leaned over the wooden table looking out the window to the colored sky.

"Wow," I said out loud. That's when I heard something shuffling near the kitchen area of the cabin.

I pretended not to notice and shifted my hands into my boots pulling out the two staff pieces.

I jumped to my feet and snapped the pieces together.

"Hey," I shouted to the hooded figure standing near the back door and the refrigerator.

"You're from earlier, at the shop…. What do you want?" I asked tapping my stick against the ground getting the figures attention.

It turned and looked at me. It had a few frozen meat packages in its hands and some fruits and vegetables as well.

"Hey, I won't hurt you I promise…" I said pushing my staff behind my back. I slowly paced my feet around the couch as to not startle the figure.

"Here," I said reaching for some bottles of water I put on the table and couch. "Here," I said to the figure again extending my hands out.

"You are not human," It hissed at me pulling the food into a basket in its arms.

"I am human, what are you?" I asked, taking another step towards it.

"Hissss…. Be gone human," It said to me. I turned and darted out the back door. I followed behind it, I was curious, if the rumors and legends where true; this could mean that there are other creatures, mutants…. Not just my brothers.

Night had fallen rather quickly over the waters. I followed the figure over a gated fence, probably how it came in, and down to the docks. I slowed down and hide behind a crate. I watched as it looked around to see if I was still following it, a large metal door opened and another figure extended its hands out.

"There's more of them," I said to myself and shifted my feet around the crate. I pulled my staff to my side and used it as a guide over the sand.

"What is this place," I said shifting around another crate. I kept my eyes on the metal door in case it opened again, or someone heard me. If there were lots of them in there, and they found me a threat they may attack me, I'd be outnumbered for sure.

I turned around surveying the crates around me and staggered my feet backwards; I quickly turned again towards the hanger.

"Aaaah," that's when I fell and felt something clamp on my foot. "Aaah, ahhh what is this?"I shouted trying to pry the trap from around my ankle.

The hanger metal door opened. I struggled to try to pull the metal trap from my foot.

"No, no," I said scared of the three figures that emerged from the hanger.

I pulled my staff up to my knees.

"She's caught in the trap," one of them said as they leaned in towards me.

"We have to help her we can't leave her out here," another one of them said.

"No, she is human… they try to hunt us," another said and hissed at her sister.

"Please, don't leave me out here," I half whispered to them as I tried to break the trap open with my staff.

"Take her weapon," one of them said. One of them forcefully took my staff, as another lifted the trap apart off my ankle.

"We can't just leave her," she said to her sisters.

"Bring her in," the one at the door shouted to them.

The one who opened the trap pulled me up by my arms and carried me quickly into the hanger. The others followed.

"Put her down here," one of them said as she shifted and pushed papers and objects off a large metal table.

"Ah," I said slowly trying to slide my boot off.

"Who are you?" I said looking to them, as one of them examined my ankle.

"It cut through the skin, get me the first aid kit," she gestured to the kit. One of them went and grabbed it.

"We never help humans, we will help you… but then leave," she said to me as she wrapped my ankle.

Two of the female figures pulled down their hoods and hovered around a long wooden desk.

"You're…. Your, what are you?" I said looking at the features of one of them.

"Seen enough," the one near me said. She shut the first aid kit and pushed it aside.

"You're female turtles?" I said to her shifting my feet off the table.

"What, now you're going to tell others and they will attempt to hunt us right?" one of the two near the desk said to me.

"No…. no," I said to them bewildered at what I was looking at.

"How did this happen to you?" I said having so many questions I wanted to ask them.

"A science experiment gone wrong, and we were the result of it," the other two pulled down their hoods.

"TGRI?" I said patting myself down for my cell phone.

"Yes how do you know of this?" One of them said to me hovering around me.

"Look," I showed her a picture of my brothers off my cell phone. "These are my brothers, they're turtles too…" I told them turning my phone around to all of them.

"Your brothers? They are like us…" one of them asked.

I started to explain the story of what happened to them, and how they came about, and how they used to belong to me. What they've done in New York, their life there, and even how they have friends…. April, Casey and Vern.

"You lie," one of them said to me as she hovered near her sisters.

"Why would I lie to you about this?" I said to them pulling my phone in to my back jean pocket.

"My name is Alex," I said to them holding my hands up.

"I am Yuri," the tall more built one said, she almost looked like Raph but thinner and more feminine, her face was gentler she had a few yellowish brown dots on her face and arms and legs.

"This is Mari," she pointed to her youngest sister, I smiled because she reminded me so much of Mikey, she was short, stalky, her shell had different markings on them, and she had brown eyes while her sisters had blue and green.

"Aki and this is Nina," she said gesturing her hand to the other two. "They are twins," she said about them. They were completely different in appearance to their sisters, their shells had more brown to them and the skin had spots and different colors on them.

"So you all don't have the same mother?" I asked hobbling away from the table.

"No," Yuri said as she came towards me, she extended a hand to me and helped me to a chair.

"You all live here in this hanger?" I said to them looking around at the large open space, they had set it up as their own personal hang out. I could tell that each one of them had their own place there.

"Yuri, we cannot trust her, she is human just like the others she may attempt to kill us," Mari said to her sister as she came towards her.

"Mari, she won't hurt us, I feel I can trust her." Yuri said lifting a hand to her sister.

"Why do you carry a weapon?" Aki asked holding my staff in her hands examining it.

"It's for defence, I have studied ninjitsu, the art of fighting," I told her extending my hand for my staff. Aki twirled the staff in her hands and around her body.

"You know martial arts," I asked her surprised.

"No we do not, we just learn what we can from books," Nina said taking the staff from her sister and handing it to Yuri.

"How did this happen to you?" I asked again curious. That's when I heard voices outside the hanger.

"Humans, they have come again to hunt us," Mari said peering out from behind a curtain.

"Give me my staff, I promise you I won't hurt you," I said to Yuri. She looked at me and tossed it to me.

"We cannot fight them sister, we must leave here like we always do," Aki said to Yuri as they scrambled around the place packing some items into small bags.

"No," I said and stumbled to my feet.

"I will help you," I said to them and twirled my staff around my body. I reached for my boot and slide it on.

"Your hurt you cannot stand," Yuri said placing a hand to my shoulder.

"You don't need to leave here, leave them to me," I said to her and headed for the metal door. I reached for the handle and opened it. Mari leaned in closer to the window and looked out.

"Hey," I shouted at the five men with torches and weapons in their hands.

"You, miss Alex," the shop owner recognized me and waved his hand for me to come to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked them planting my feet firmly on the ground.

"Please step back from the hanger, kappa, they are evil turtle mutant monsters…." One of the men shouted at me.

"Want them? You'll have to get through me to get them," I said bracing myself, I twirled my staff around in my hands and around my body, then threw it to the air. I saw some of the men shift backwards.

"Miss Alex, please step away from the hanger, these monsters steal from us, hunt our fish, and endanger our waters," the shop owner shouted to me again.

"Why is she defending us?" Mari said to her sisters as they hovered around the window too.

"Miss Alex we don't want any trouble with you, just the monsters," the shop owner said again.

"They're not monsters, there's an explanation for why they are this way, leave them be…" I shouted to them.

"Nina, get our bags we will leave like we usually do then return after," Yuri said gesturing for her sisters to leave the window.

"You can trust me, they are not monsters, they won't hurt anyone," I said to the men, as I hovered near the slightly opened door. I tilted my head to the side and noticed the four of them slide out the back door.

Mari huffed angrily and slung her bag over her shoulder. She followed after her sisters out the back door.

I stepped away from the door as I watched them leave.

"Hey, don't make us hurt you girl," one of the men said as they slowly approached me.

"Look, you have my word these…. Creatures, will not hurt anyone, leave them be and I won't hurt any of you," I said twirling my staff around with one hand.

One of the men seemed fed up with my persistence and threw his torch at me, I jumped back as it hit the ground.

"Hey," I shouted covering an arm to my face from the fire.

"Stand back men," the shop owner shouted to the men as the fire grew in front of me. That's when I felt a hand pull me by my arm.

"Run," Yuri said pulling me through the hanger and out the back door.

* * *

"DAMN," I said to myself looking at my arm. It was burnt and bleeding from the fire.

"Hurry," Nina shouted to us guiding us into a underground tunnel. I leaned against the tunnel wall and looked at my arm.

"We don't have anything for this," Yuri said carefully examining my arm.

"I do," I said taking in a deep breath.

"I'm staying at a cottage here, now however I don't think I'm welcome there, I have to get my bag, I have something in there," I said shifting carefully to my feet. My ankle didn't hurt as much as before, but my arm was on fire.

We watched as the hanger lit on fire and the flames engulfed it.

"I'm sorry about your home," I said to them.

"It wasn't our home, we were just living there temporarily to hide from humans," Mari said crossing her arms. She pushed past Aki and Nina towards me.

"Mari," Yuri said to her holding a hand to her shoulder.

"Where is this cabin?" Mari asked pushing her sister's hand aside.

"Well one of you was there earlier," I said to them using my staff as support.

"Oh that place," Aki replied. "Let's go," she said again.

* * *

I hobbled slowly behind them as Aki led the way, we could see the men divert themselves through the flames trying to put out the fire, they were distracted enough that they hadn't noticed us cross the docks behind them.

"Here," Yuri said opening the back door, she held it open for me and stayed watch outside.

I hobbled in to the cabin and shuffled around the couch for my bag. "Computer, water, food, where's my viles," I said to myself trying to remember if I had put my pouch in the bag.

"Here they are," I said sitting on the couch. I awkwardly opened the pouch with one hand, I saw Nina and Aki shift near me.

"TGRI mutagen," Aki half shouted. "Where did you get this?" she said her tone was angry, she took the needle from my hand.

"It's not the mutagen that Mr. Sach's made, this is different, it doesn't make a human change or any creature change, it's supposed to heal any wound and make me stronger," I said to her quickly, stealing it back.

I quickly injected it into my arm and wrapped it with some bandages I had in my bag.

"Explain this," Mari said to me from behind the couch.

"Look I'll explain, but we need to leave," I said to them. I threw down the cottage key on the table and hobbled towards the back door.

"We need a way to get out of here, its not safe to stay in Hinto region," I told them.

"I have a way," Nina said, we followed her as she jumped the fence leaving the docks. I looked at the fence and carefully pulled myself over.

I saw her run towards a covered vehicle not far from the docks; it rested along the far side of the fence.

"A truck?" I said holding my arm, it was still hurting but I could see the skin slowly heal itself.

"Yes, we found it abandoned months ago and we use it when needed," Aki said as she crawled into the front seat to hot wire the car, it purred to life. I was surprised it actually worked; it was very old and rusted. They must take care of it and use it often.

"I'll drive," I said to them as I shifted scarcely on my feet towards the car.

"No, I usually drive," Mari said as her sisters shifted into the back seat.

"Let her drive," Yuri said to her sister, Mari sighed and shifted to the passenger seat.

I hobbled into the driver seat and pulled the seat belt on.

* * *

"I have a hotel room in Tokyo," I said to them as I shifted the car away from the fence. I turned on the lights and started down a gravel road.

"We'll have to go west, this road leads out to another part of farm lands," Yuri said leaning in towards me.

"You can all stay with me in Tokyo, it's not safe for you to be around humans right now," I said to them shifting off the gravel road to another long stretch of road. It was pitch black outside and the road was shining.

We drove for what seemed like longer than half an hour, I thought maybe I had gotten lost until I saw a road sign signifying I was heading in the right direction.

"Why do you have a vile of mutagen?" Mari asked after a few moments.

"I'll tell you, when I was three years old, I had a heart attack… in order to save me my mother worked with a group of scientists between America and Japan and created a lower form of the mutagen. " I stated to explain as I shifted on to a different road.

"A different form?" Aki asked looking into the mirror to me.

"Yes, see the mutagen that TGRI created, Mr. Sachs created, mutates animals and creatures into a human state," I gestured with my hand to them.

"The one my mother created, heals all wounds, and binds with the blood to stop aliments in the body, it also makes you more intelligent and stronger, and it protects my heart…." I told them stopping at a small intersection.

"So how did Mr Sachs create his mutagen?" Nina asked. "Do you know who Mr Sachs is?" I asked Nina looking through the mirror; I clicked my arrow and shifted left.

"Yes, he is the monster responsible for our mutant forms," Aki and Nina both said.

"What happened?" I asked checking the mirrors.

"We were pet shop turtles in Okinawa," Yuri started to explain. "I'm from Okinawa," I said to her rather surprised.

"Well…. A lady had come in and bought us, a snake, and a few lizards. We were taken to a lab in Okinawa," she went on explaining. I looked through my rear view mirror at her then back to the road.

"Mr. Sachs and another man worked at this lab, I don't remember the other mans name, he wasn't very pleasant…" she said to me as I shifted on to another road.

"Oh?" I said to her.

"Well, they were working on three types of mutagen, the first two failed. The animals they used them on all died within three days, the third type seemed to have been successful, we were turtles, we didn't quite understand much of what was going on, but all we remember was, one week after our injections with this substance we were thrown out. In a shoe box and left near a river, we were slowly growing that when we managed to escape we started figuring things out ourselves…." She seemed upset. Her voice trailed off.

"So you've all been alone ever since, how old are you?" I asked.

"We're not sure…" Mari said as she rolled down the window.

"I'm going to Okinawa, why don't you come with me, maybe I can help find something about you there…." I said to them with a smile.

"Why do you want to help us, we are fine alone," Mari huffed at me. I looked to her.

"I have four brothers, they were normal turtles who ended up in the wrong hands, they were mutated by Sach's lab…. And I let that happen," I said to them and took in a deep breath.

"… Now that I know about you, and that Sach's lied to me, and to my mother, I want to help you." I said to them as I shifted on to another road.

"We don't need your help," Mari said angrily. I shifted the car to the side of the road and stopped.

"Why not?" I said to her. Yuri leaned in towards her sister.

"We cannot live like this no more, running, hiding, stealing to live…." She said to her sister.

"Yeah well how can we trust this human girl to help us when she allowed her own brothers, her pets to be left in the wrong hands," Mari said to her sister.

"I didn't know they were going to experiment on them, I had no idea…. I was eight; I believed everything everyone told me…." I said to her pleading with her to believe me.

"Just come with me, maybe you can find out more about yourselves," I said to her and looked to the back seat.

"Mari, we can't live this way no more," Aki leaned forward and said this to Mari.

Mari opened the car door and stepped out. Yuri did the same and shifted to the back of the truck. Aki and Nina opened the door and followed behind them.

I sighed and took in a deep breath. They seemed to be talking, I looked at them from the mirrors.

After a few moments they all came back and entered the car. Yuri switched seats with Mari and shifted into the passenger seat.

"We will go with you to Okinawa," Yuri said. I smiled and started back on to the road.

I pulled the truck in to the hotel lot and parked it in the underground parking.

"I'll have to sneak you in through the side door…." I was about to say. I got out of the car and swung my bag onto my shoulders.

"Hey," I said noticing the girls near a side door. How did they do that, without the alarm going off?

Aki quickly ran to me to help me across the parking lot.

"How did you do that?" I said to them sliding into the open door.

"Pretty easy," Nina said with a smile.

I quickly hurried myself to the elevator making sure its empty, they all piled in and followed behind me.

"I'm on the fifth floor; let me make sure the halls clear before you exit the elevator." I said to them reaching for my key card from my bag.

As the elevator door opened I peered my head out and checked the halls, I gestured for the girls to follow me as I half ran to my room and unlocked it.

"There we go," I said turning on the lights. "Help yourselves," I said to them. They pushed in past me and looked around the room.

"This room is huge," Aki said from the bathroom.

"My brother Leonardo, he picked it out for me," I told them locking the door.

"They work?" she asked coming through the bathroom in to a small living room.

"Yes, amongst people, they all have their own jobs and they help fight to protect the city," I said to them throwing my bag to the couch.

"With humans?" Nina asked looking out the curtains.

"Yes," I said nodding.

That's when my phone rang and vibrated. I tapped my clothes.

"Uh this is ringing," Nina said holding up my phone.

I smiled and took it from her.

"Order food, help yourselves," I said to them as I clicked the phone on. I hovered in the bedroom with the door opened.

"Took yeah long enough to answer," Leo's voice said on the other end.

"Leo," I said to him extending his name.

"Hey," he said again.

"What's up?" I said to him watching through the door as the girls flicked through the TV.

"Wanted to see if things were okay, how was your trip to the Shinto shrine?" he said to me. The place seemed quiet there was no commotion in the background or nothing.

"Things are fine," I lied to him. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the female turtles yet, what if he thinks they're a threat and attempts to come here himself to confront them.

"However the Shinto shrine isn't there anymore," I told him again.

"Oh, really do you need help finding it, Donnie could try figuring out a new location for it," he said I heard a something chime. He was at the dojo, probably closing up.

"It's alright Leo, no worries, I'm heading to Okinawa tomorrow to see what I can find out," I said to him. The girls where hovered around the TV watching some Japanese comedy.

"Everything okay Leo?" I asked him again.

"Yeah everything's fine, just closing up the dojo, wanted to check up on yeah," he said again.

"April, Casey and Vern are coming over tonight, we're going to a basketball game," he said. I heard an engine rev.

"That's great, sorry I missed it," I said to him.

"Hey, so have a good trip tomorrow okay," he said to me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Love yeah," I said to him.

"Love yeah, stay safe," he said back and clicked the phone.

I smiled and walked into the living area.

Nina and Aki looked to me. "That was my brother Leonardo, he's the oldest of the four, well somewhat, only by a few hours," I said to them.

"He seems to care very much," Nina said to me.

"Yeah," I smiled and reached for the hotel phone.

"I'll order some food, anything you'd like to try?" I said to them. They all turned and looked at me.

"I'll get an assortment," I said and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: awkward chapter but hopefully the build up and climax will happen soon. First some action in Okinawa. Check it out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I paid the man at the door for the pizzas and pop, I had ordered. The girls were still hovering around the TV flipping randomly through channels.

"Well I ordered pizza," I said to them placing it down on the little living room table.

"We have not tried pizza," Nina said looking at the boxes as I opened them.

"Oh, I thought maybe you'd like this, my brother's love pizza…." I said to them.

Yuri and Aki smiled and helped themselves to a piece. Mari was a little curious, she's never tried pizza before and Nina seemed hesitant at first but went ahead and tried it anyway.

"Who is this?" Nina asked as she sat back down on the floor, she looked at my picture on the TV table. I had brought a picture back with me of Splinter and the guys, and one of April, Vern and Casey.

"Oh," I said and picked up the pictures.

"This is Splinter, he was originally my father's pet then he became mine… and these," I said pointing to the other picture, "… are our friends, April, Casey and Vern." I said to her again. They all looked over curious.

"Why are you going to Okinawa again?" Mari asked as she examined the pizza.

"Well, I'm actually here on vacation; I thought I'd go see my old dojo where I trained. I trained with the monks in the Shinto temple but, its not there anymore. So I found out it might have moved to Okinawa. I'm going there to meet with some of the monks I trained with, if they're still there. I hope," I said to them.

"And if they're not," Mari asked taking a slice of pizza.

"Well, then I'll help you figure out where you came from…. There's also something else I'm looking for there, so…. Yeah," I said to them again.

"I still don't understand why you'd want to help us, your no different then those humans who banished us, and ran us out of our homes every time we think we are safe, they try to hunt us down…." Mari said her voice agitated.

"I told you already, I'm not like them, I know what you've been through and I don't like seeing people… my own kind hurt you when they don't understand…." I said to her tapping my jacket for my phone. I must've left it in the other room.

"Look, Miss Alex," Mari started to say. Yuri stood up in front of her.

"Don't Mari," she said to her.

"No, she needs to hear what I have to say," Mari challenged her sister.

"Mari, you don't have to trust me, I understand, but I also understand how you're feeling…. Being isolated, locked away from life," I started to say. She pushed around her sister.

"No you have no idea," she said to me and huffed angrily. She shifted to the bedroom. Yuri followed behind her.

"I'm really sorry about Mari's behaviour," Aki said to me.

"It's okay, she reminds me of Raphael he has a temper too, it's alright," I said to Aki. That's when I heard my phone ring.

"Hmm," I said searching for it.

"I think your phone is ringing," Yuri said coming from the bedroom. She had my phone in her hand.

"Thanks," I said taking it from her. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"What took you so long?" Raph's voice bellowed on the other end.

"Raphael," I said to him.

"Hey, we need to talk…" He said.

"Oh?" I said.

I shifted to the bedroom; Mari passed me crossing her arms. I closed the door slightly.

"What's wrong?" I said to him.

"Well," he started to say.

"Wait, wait a minute don't tell me your asking girl advice too," I said to him quickly before he could finish.

"No,will yeah shut up for a minute," he said agitated again.

"We have a problem," he started to say. "Sach's posted bail again, and apparently footclan activity has doubled in the city," he added.

"WHAT?" I said rather loudly.

"What do you mean he posted bail, he's serving a life sentence," I said to him. That's when I heard Leo's voice.

"Alex, no, he apparently was given bail and probation period, we don't know why or how. We think someone is working on his behalf…." Leo said.

"Alex," Donnie's voice sounded distraught.

"Don't plan on changing your trip back here because of this news, we can handle things here…" he said quickly before I could even say anything.

"Yeah, Alex… Casey and I think we have a lead, were going to have eye's on him and see what his move is, what he's planning, right now…. We aren't even sure if he's in New York," April's voice replied.

"No way, I'm going back to help," I said to them quickly.

"NO, Alex, stay where you are, we'll call you in a few days," Leo said again.

"Look I have something to tell you guys," I started to say trying to figure out a way to tell them about the girls.

"Alex, stay put," Raph said to me. Then the phone clicked.

"RAPH, RAPH," I shouted at him.

"Damn," I said again.

I reached for the bedroom door handle and noticed the girls hovered at the door.

"We need to talk," I said to them.

"I have to tell them about you, they can help, we can protect you…. you also could help us," I said to them as they came in to the bedroom.

"Your brothers, they said Sachs was out of prison?" Nina said looking to her sisters.

"You heard all that?" I asked them.

"Yes we have good hearing," Yuri said her face looked pained.

"They think someone is working with him, posted bail for him, if he's out, he'll resurrect the footclan and even maybe attempt to make more mutants, or bring back the Shredder," I said to them.

"Who's Shredder?" they all said at the same time.

I went on explaining the encounter the guys had with Shredder, Sachs and the footclan, and how they meet April and Casey and also my encounter with Shredder as well.

"So Shredder is behind everything including TGRI," Yuri asked again.

"Yes we believe Shredder is the mind behind everything, he hired Sachs and his scientific team to create the TGRI, and they created two mutants already, Bebop and Rocksteady." I said to them. I could see their expression change to anger.

"We will help you," Mari said, she had clenched her hands in to fists.

"What about Okinawa?" Aki asked shifting next to Nina.

"We'll go to Okinawa, I have too… Sachs and my father both lived there, they trained there as well, maybe we can find something that could help us stop Sachs," I said to them. They all looked to eachother and nodded.

* * *

That night the girls slept in the bedroom near me. I slept on the floor giving them the bed. Aki and Nina slept on the floor near me. I couldn't sleep that well, I had nightmares, I kept seeing Sachs and Shredder… them laughing while my bothers where caged in large pods.

I woke up in a sweat and my heart beating fast. I looked around me, the girls hadn't noticed my anxiety, and they were sleeping soundly. Probably never slept like this in their entire lives.

I had to talk to someone; I reached for my phone and dialed Vern. He was always someone I could talk too.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Come on, come on answer," I said to myself as it rang.

"Vern," I said when he answered.

"Alex… hey girl," he said to me.

"I need to talk to you," I said to him agitated.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I explained everything to him, I was sure he was in the room with everyone when they called me earlier about Sachs, so I didn't mention that, I told him mostly about the girls and that I wanted his help.

"WHAT… female turtles," he said his voice sounded surprised.

"Yes, like I said they were created by Sachs as well," I said to him.

"FEMALE turtles," he said again.

"Vern pay attention, yes female turtles, they can't fight and well…. They're my friends, they're going to help us," I said to him again.

"Woah Alex you have to tell Splinter and the guys about this," he said rather quickly.

"NO, NO… I can't, not yet; they may think they're a threat, with Sachs out who knows what they're thinking…" I said to him.

"Alex," he was about to say something when I cut him off.

"I need a favour," I told him quickly.

"You want me to what?" he asked.

"I need you to break in to Sachs lab, it's probably quarantine and shut down right now, but I'm sure you can make up a reason for breaking in and take April or Casey with you," I said to him.

"If I'm right he'll have a hidden camera still in the place, it's probably his eyes and ears, it should be hidden in a locked room either under a computer desk or on the webcam. Get it, download what you can and send it to me," I said to him.

"I have to find out what he's doing, the girls here… the female turtles, they'll help me, I know it. They hate Sachs as much as we all do," I said to him.

"Alex," he said agitated.

"You have to tell them." He said again.

"Vern, please…." I said to him.

"Look, I'll make you a deal…. a date, a real date…. For the information," I said to him.

"Your bargaining a date, over information from a man whose probably got eyes everywhere and could be one step ahead of us?" he said rather quickly.

"I know I know, but….. yes," I said to him.

"Okay deal! I won't tell the guys anything I promise, you have my word…. I'll figure something out and I'll see if Casey will help me," he said.

"Thanks Vern, I'm going to Okinawa tomorrow, I'll do some investigating there," I said to him.

"Be careful," he said to me then hung up.

"Thanks Vern," I said to myself. I took in a deep breath and went back to the bedroom. The girls were still asleep.

I leaned against the bedside table and looked at them. I scrolled through the pictures in my phone and started thinking. I was so scared and worried, I didn't want them hurt, or put themselves in to danger. What if it's a trap or he's planning something or some form of revenge on them? I'd rather be there to help them and help protect them myself then have them do this alone.

I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Please… don't do anything," I said to myself looking at the group picture we took before I left.

* * *

I think I slept, I wasn't sure. I heard Nina talking to me, I woke up and noticed they all had clothes on. Well not really clothes, they mostly had coverings on their bodies, kind of like how the guys had dressed. But it looked like they had scrimmaged around the hotel for old items.

"Where did you guys get the dressings from?" I said slowly and cautiously. I shifted to my feet.

"We didn't steal these, we scrimmaged around before things were dumped, and we found these items." Mari replied.

"We want to help, like your brothers, we hate Sachs for what he's done," Yuri said with a nod.

I lifted an eyebrow to them.

"We have to go to Okinawa, I'm sure the answer is there," I said to them as I scattered around the room collecting my items in to my bag. I checked the minicomputer to insure it was charged and slide it into my jacket pocket.

"You will need to train, learn how to fight… not only to defend yourselves, but to help fight if needed." I said to them.

"Fight, as in martial arts?" Aki asked as she watched me frantically search for my things.

"How can we learn what we need in a few days?" Nina said to me her eyes shifting as I moved, she noticed I was looking for some bottles of water. Her hand extended to me as she handed me some.

"Thanks, and no, not here I have no time to train you myself," I said to them.

"You'll have to come back to America with me, we have a dojo there… I'm sure Splinter will help me train you," I said to them.

"Us, go back with you?" Yuri asked pointing to her sisters.

"Yes, that's the only way," I said to them. I pulled my hair into a bun.

"Let's go, we'll discuss this on the way," I said to them reaching for the hotel key.

* * *

"I have to tell them," I said to Yuri as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"They may think we are a threat to you," Yuri said as she pulled in to the busy traffic.

"No, I'll tell Splinter, he knows how to tell the guys, they'll listen to him…. They'll be angry with me but that's fine," I said to her checking the mirrors.

"Why would they be mad?" Aki asked from the back seat.

"Because I didn't tell them myself, and they'll think I've betrayed them, or replaced them…." I said to her. She seemed confused.

"How do you mean?" Nina asked.

"Knowing Raphael, the hot head of the bunch, he'll think I betrayed them he'll probably not speak to me for a while. Then there's Leo, he may think I don't trust them and he may not speak to me for a while either, Donnie may side with Leo, and knowing Mickey, he'd probably feel like I replaced him but then he'd get over it and he'd probably side with me." I said trying to be as discreet as possible.

"You know them well," Yuri said pulling out of traffic on to a long road.

"April will definitely agree with me, she knows she's been there…. She'll definitely try to talk to them, make them see things clearly," I started rambling.

"She's like that, she knows them just as well as I do, she'll do anything for them and to protect them," I said again out loud.

"She seems like you," Aki said to me.

"She deserves more created then I give her for their lives," I said again.

"You seem to understand your friends well, and your brothers." Mari said.

"I do…. I know what they'll think or feel," I said again.

"Do we take a left?" Yuri said looking at an intersection.

"You can't read Japanese?" I said to her pointing to the sign.

"Well…. No," they all said together.

"Yuri, its left… that road leads out of Tokyo, we take it the whole way to Okinawa," I said to her pointing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" I said to her a she signalled and shifted.

"No, no… I want too," she said again.

* * *

I held my phone in my hands debating whether or not I should call home and talk to Splinter.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked looking to me.

"I'm contemplating," I said to her.

"You are right, you must tell them," she said to me again.

"To tell you the truth, I'm scared too," I said to her again.

Yuri looked to me.

"Alright," I said and dialed home again.

It rang quite a few times.

"Hello?" Splinters voice answered. I took in a deep breath.

"Splinter," I said to him.

"My girl, hello…." He said. He sounded concerned.

"I need to talk to you," I said to him quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, see thing is….." I started to say. I then went on explaining everything.

"Alex, are you in danger?" He asked concerned.

"No, no Splinter, they're not a threat, they can't even defend themselves… they fear humans and feared me when I first saw them," I said to him.

"I see," he said. He sounded a bit concerned and curious.

"I didn't know how to tell the guys," I said to him.

"Are you…. mad at me?" I asked him.

"No Alex, absolutely not…. I'm proud of you for wanting to help them," he said again.

"I don't want the guys to think I betrayed them, or replaced them….." I said my voice was upset.

"Alex, darling…. They'll understand, they may be upset, but they'll have to realize you did this to help them…" he said to me trying to reassure me.

"Alex, we all love you and care for you…. I know how much you care for the boys, how much you are always worrying about them, they may become unhappy with your decision, but I will always be on your side," he said to me again.

"Splinter, I don't want them to hate me," I said trying not to sound upset.

"You leave them to me, I will talk to them once they are home," he said assertive.

"Thank you!" I said in return.

"Bring them with you, they will learn to live a normal life," he said.

"You're okay with that?" I said to him again.

"Yes, I am…." He said. That's when I heard talking around him.

"They are home, I will discuss this with them, don't be upset and stay safe," he said to me again.

"Thanks dad…." I said to him. I've never called him that since I've known him. Even April has called him that once or twice, but he's never heard it from me.

"Hm," he said I couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

"You have never called me that," he said.

"Oh… well," I said again rather nervously.

"I like it…. Coming from you," he said with a chuckle.

"Bye my dear," he said and hung up.

I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Well?" Yuri asked as she diverted her eyes to the road again.

"He'll talk to them, I'm sure….they'll be okay," I said to her.

"We don't want to cause a problem with your family," Aki said to me.

"No, there won't be a problem, I hope…." I said to her looking through the mirror at her.

The rest of the trip we drove in silence. Okinawa was two hours away, it was a smaller portion of Japan an island, but they had built a bridge connecting it to the rest of Japan making easy travel for people.

"Before we get to Okinawa, I think I should drive," I said to her.

"Oh?" she asked curious.

"I know Okinawa real well; I think I remember where my old home is. Just encase, you never know what is there… so, I think it might be safer for me to drive," I told her we pulled into an old gas station for a break.

"People," Mari said pulling her jacket hood over her face.

"Cover yourselves," I said to them as I exited the car.

I came around the car and opened the gas tank.

I could see the gas station attended looking out the windows curiously at the truck. I tried to hover near the driver's side blocking his view.

"Stay here," I half whispered to them through the open driver's window.

"I'll pay and we'll leave, do not leave the truck," I said to them.

Yuri and the girls nodded to me, she passed me my bag through the opened window. I wasn't sure if I could one hundred percent trust them fully yet. I looked to them as I half turned towards the station.

I kept my eyes diverted towards the truck, I thought for sure they'd leave, or go their own way…. But they didn't. I still kept myself cautious, they were mutants, and I didn't know them that well, I wasn't sure if half of what they tell me is truth or not, but either way, I still wanted to help them. Gain their trust in me.

I paid quickly and ran back to the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We're here…" I said to the girls as I pulled in to an empty gas station lot overseeing Okinawa.

"Okinawa?" Mari said stepping out of the car. She came around to my side and looked down at the small village like portion of Japan.

"Yeah…" I kind of stuttered out.

"It's… farming land?" Yuri questioned.

"Not necessarily, see that place over there?" I said pointing to a large shop like temple. It had a temple look to it but it was a souvenir shop.

"What about it?" Aki said pulling their bags out of the truck.

"Well, my home used to sit on that part of the land, my father's dojo was where the shop is now," I said looking at Aki.

"So why are we parked here?" Nina asked handing me my staff. I pulled it apart and put the pieces into my boots.

"Because it's farming land, there's really no place to park down there. It'll be safe here," I said helping the girls pull the tarp over the truck.

"Okay," I said and shifted my feet down a path along the Cliffside.

The girls followed behind pulling their hoods over their heads.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Nina half whispered to me.

"First off, monks….. Secondly, a book and an urn," I said to them. They looked to each other a little puzzled.

As we made it down the Cliffside I saw an elder man hovering outside the shop window. He was admiring some blooming flowers in a different array of colours.

"Hello," I said to him. He turned around and looked to me.

"If my eyes deceive me, if it isn't little Alexandria Tomaki," he said with a beaming smile.

"Do I know you?" I asked a little perplexed. The girls shoved in behind me.

"I'm monk Miyatsu," he said again with a smile.

I looked at his attire, normally monks wore red robes and where…. Well bald. This man surely wasn't. He had a head of grey and white hair, a moustache, and wore normal regular clothes, jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket.

"Monk Miyatsu, of Shinto temple," I asked surprised.

"Don't monks usually wear red robes and are bald?" Yuri half whispered to me. I nodded to her quickly.

"Yes my dear, very much so, when the temple was burnt down I ventured out to Okinawa. I now run this shop," he said gesturing to the door.

"Oh, I see…" I said to him. We followed him inside the shop.

"Who are your friends?" he asked stepping around a counter.

"Oh, well they are from Hinto region, I meet them on the way, they are….. friends," I said to him trying to figure out the right words.

The girls seemed interested in the objects hanging from the ceiling and on the shelves of the shop. They each drifted into different sections of the small shop.

I looked to each of them then back to the monk.

"What happened to all the other monks from the temple," I said to him looking at a jewelry stand.

"We all ventured our separate ways," he said noticing my gaze. His eyes followed mine to a small turtle charm hanging off a silver chain, there was two of them. I held them in my hands admiring them. April would definitely like this for sure.

He pulled the chains off the hook and held it in his hands.

"Here," he said passing it to me.

"No, I couldn't possibly," I said touching my hand to his.

"Alexandria, it has been four years since I seen you last, please…"he said placing the charms in my hand.

"Oh, well thank you…" I said.

I pulled the chain over my head and put the other in my bag.

"What brings you back to Okinawa?" He asked looking to each one of the girls.

"Well, I was hoping to see you and monk Akime…. But, I'm also looking for something," I said to him with a deep sigh.

"Maybe I can help you find it, also Akime died a year ago, he was very ill…" he said to me, he shifted around the counter and to a small room in the back.

I slide near the doorway watching his movements.

"Wow, you have a lot of items from the shrine here," I said surprised. I looked around at the objects through the door way, there were ancient sutra's, charms, and even some old training staffs.

"Come in, come in…" he said waving with his hand to me. I stepped through the doorway and on to a mat.

"Your staff, I see it's been modified," he said to me noticing the two pieces in my boots.

"Oh," I said and reached for them. I clicked the staff together.

"Let me see it," he said extending his hands. I passed it to him. He twirled it around his body and examined it.

"Alex, you have been shadow fighting haven't you?" he said to me as he slide a cloth along the staff.

"Yes, I didn't mean too…" I said to him. I sat down on the mat as he examined the staff. He was speaking to it in Japanese and reciting an incantation.

"You know the consequences of shadow fighting," he said looking to me.

"Yes I know," I said remembering all too well the words of monk Akime.

"It will eventually poison your life, and you will have to fight the staff for your life…." He reminded me. I sighed deeply and nodded.

He rested the staff along his lap and reached to his left for a book.

"This is what you are looking for isn't it?" he asked handing me a book with my father's dojo emblem on it. Two snakes intertwined within each other, and the dojo name on the snakes.

"Yes," I said surprised.

"How did you find it?" I asked taking the book from him, I ran my hand over the emblem.

"It was here hidden in the rubble, when I built this place…. I found it," he said.

"However, I have not been able to open the lock on it. It has no key hole and for some reason it does not seem to allow me to open it," he said folding his hands together.

"That's because it needs an incantation to open it," I said to him flipping the book over and looking at the back.

"Monk Miyatsu, do you know what this book is." I said to him with a smile. He looked at me then went back to rubbing down the staff, this time with oil.

"This… this is a diary of my father's life, every single detail he ever thought, did or worked on, all is projects, everything up until his time of death…." I said holding it close to me.

"Oh?" Miyatsu said holding the staff straight up.

"Alex," he said looking around for something. His eyes stopped at a charm, he reached for it where the book was and wrapped it quickly on the tip of the staff.

"This charm has been blessed with holy water from the Shinto temple, it will ward off all evil and subdue all shadows," he said. The staff shook in his hands and bound together. It became one piece again.

"So, I can't use it as two pieces," I said to him as he handed me the staff. I could feel the energy and power of the charm surge through the staff.

"No, never separate it," he cautioned me. He shifted to his feet and came around me to the door. I stood up and followed behind him.

"Miss Alex," Yuri said coming to my side, she had a book in her hands with the words 'kappa' on it. I quickly took it from her and flipped through it.

"No way," I said looking at the drawings of the Edo era. There were pictures of turtles wearing samurai masks and armor, riding on horses, slaying humans and warding off demons. There was also a small well in the back of the book with a covering over it.

"Monk Miyatsu," I said to him and closed the book shut.

"Could I buy this book?" I said to him quickly.

"Do you know what that book is?" he asked coming around the counter again. He came to me and placed his hands over the book.

"There is a legend of four warrior turtles that fought alongside samurais during the Edo era, and…" he said taping a hand to his mouth. He searched around his desk pulling out random objects from a wooden chest he used as a seat. I stepped towards the desk looking at it.

"Ah here it is," he said pulling out a large yellow envelope.

"For your turtle friends," he said. I widened my eyes in surprise, how did he notice them. They froze in their spots and looked at me.

"How… did you know?" I asked him reaching for the envelope.

"Because, your father gave me this envelope, many years ago, before the fire of the dojo. I wandered into his dojo, and he said to me 'you… you have spiritual powers, one day my child will come to you. You will train her and give her this,'" he said to me. I examined the envelope.

"I never opened it, but he said that its contents were sacred, he said you'd know what to do with it," he said again gently pushing the envelope to me.

"Thank you," I said holding the book and envelope close to me. Mari shifted to my side.

"How did you know?" she asked him again.

"Because I know of you, of the four female turtles roaming the countryside, hiding and living amongst us," he said with a warm smile.

"You do not fear us?" Aki asked pulling down her hood.

"No, because I believe in the legends and the stories, therefore there is nothing to fear. However, I am a monk…. Hahaha, I believe in anything," He said with a laugh.

"Monk Miyatsu, thank you so much…." I said to him with a bow.

"Alex, be careful child, the contents of that envelope are being searched for," he said to me tapping his hand to the envelope.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"A man, many days ago came to my shop…. He was looking for information and asked if I had any information about TGRI. I did not know what he was speaking of and his rambling, so I sent him on his way," he said remembering the man.

I looked at the girls.

"I see, well…. Uhhh thank you," I said to him quickly again.

"You are most welcome my child," he said again as the girls shifted together towards the door. I followed behind them.

"Oh," I said and half turned.

"Was there by chance an urn found here after the fire?" I asked.

"It would've been small and round with Japanese writing on it, it also had a small black pouch with a picture in it," I asked imagining it with my hands.

"Hmmm… an urn," he said thinking. He turned around and went to the back of his shop again.

"Alex, could it be… that the information in that envelope may be the key to what Sachs is doing?" Nina whispered to me while Miyatsu was searching.

I looked to him quickly then back at the girls.

"More than likely," I said quickly.

"Ah, here we are," he said with a smile. He slide open the lid of a small wooden Japanese box.

"There it is," I said with a smile. I gently and carefully took it from him.

"These items I gave you were all that were left after the fire," he said. He then handed me a back with some food, water, Japanese sutras, ninja stars and smoke bombs.

"Thank you, how much for all this?" I asked passing the bag and books to the girls.

"No, no…. nothing for you my child," he said, placing his hands over mine.

"But promise me one thing, do not shadow fight, if you take the lives of more than 100 men with your staff, it will surely take your life," he reminded me again.

"Yes, okay… you have my word," I said to him again.

"Thank you," I said near at the door.

* * *

I half ran following behind the girls as we ran up the cliff back to the truck.

"I can't believe our luck," Yuri said sliding the books and the bags into the back seat of the truck.

"We can't go back to Tokyo, not yet… we need to find out the information in this envelope," I said looking at it in my hands. We all shifted in to the truck.

I opened my father's book by saying the dojo name in Japanese. The lock clicked and opened. Everyone hovered around it.

"Oh my god," I said as I flipped through the pages.

"There's everything in here, pictures, drawings of Shredders exoskeleton, the mutagen ingredients, my mom's research, and….. even information on Sachs Lab." I said surprised and shocked.

Yuri took the book from me and skimmed through it.

"Wait," I said hearing my cell phone ring. I tapped my jacket pocket.

"Great," I said looking at the caller ID. It was Vern.

"I wonder what information he got for me, Yuri can you reach into my bag and get my minicomputer?" I asked her as I answered the phone.

"Alex," Vern's voice sounded agitated.

"Vern hi," I said to him fumbling with the computer in one hand.

"Hey, hi. Look I got what you asked," He said. I heard an engine of a car start up.

"However," He started to say.

"Great the guys know," I said quickly.

"Yeah, they do… only because Splinter was talking to all of us about your new female turtle friends," he said a little perturbed.

"They're not…. They didn't hurt you did they?" he added.

"Vern, no… they're friends, and I think I found out more about them," I said to him pushing the envelope between my legs.

"I have the files, I'm sending you a copy right now," he said.

"However, I'm not hiding this from the guys… we think we have a lead on Sachs," he said. I tapped on my computer receiving the file.

"I got it," I said to him as everything started to download.

"Woah, wait… what do you mean a lead on Sachs," I said to him quickly.

"Alex… he's planning something big, the guys are going to call you tonight…. Well Donnie will," he said rather quickly.

"By the way, Raphael and Leonardo aren't too happy with you right now, just a heads up," he said.

"Great," I said with a deep sigh.

"Thanks Vern, I owe you one," I said to him.

"Just make it back safely and we'll talk," he said to me clicking the phone.

* * *

"Great," I said to myself turning on the car.

"Is there a problem?" Mari asked looking to the computer as it downloaded the content.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh as I pulled out of the lot.

"Why are we parking here?" Yuri asked me leaning in to the front.

"Because I need to read this information and find out what's in the envelope," I said to them. I pressed my head against the steering wheel. We were parked in a vacant empty lot; it used to be a motel. But now it's nothing but an empty abandoned warehouse on a lot.

Yuri pushed my father's journal into my bag. I slung it over my shoulders.

My computer buzzed, I tapped at the screen but couldn't open the content.

"Great it's encrypted," I said out loud.

"Here let me see," Nina said extending her hand. I passed it over Yuri's head to the back seat.

I shifted in my seat and opened the envelope so we could all see its contents. I pulled out papers, pictures, and a CD.

"What is this?" Yuri said looking through the paper.

"OH MY GOD," I said losing my breath.

They all looked at me.

"This….. this isn't just information on you, and what happened with you, but…." I said taking the papers from Yuri.

"This is information on an army," I said bewildered.

Shredder and Sachs were planning on building an army of mutants, just like Bebop and Rocksteady, and ninja's.

"You mean to tell me, this is information on making more mutants?" Mari said trying to make sense of things.

"Hang on," I said clicking on my phone as it rang.

"ALEX," Donnie's voice sounded frantic.

"Donnie?" I said shifting through papers.

"Are you in Okinawa?" he said frantic.

"Yeah why?" I said to him, tapping the envelope. A vile fell out. Mari picked it up and looked at it.

"GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW," I heard Raph's voice bellow.

"Raph? Why?" I said looking to Mari.

"The files," Donnie talked over him. I could hear Nina trying to tell me something.

"Miss Alex, the files…." She said the same thing as Donnie. I lifted a finger to her.

"What about it Donnie?" I said to him quickly.

"GET OUT OF THERE, get on a plane and get home quick," he said.

"Why Donnie what is it?"I said frantic.

"ALEX, the files… Sachs is," Nina half shouted at me. The guys heard her.

"ALEX, GET THEM OUT OF THERE, GET ON A PLANE WITH THEM RIGHT NOW…." Leo's voice echoed loudly.

That's when the entire truck filled with smoke. I coughed covering my mouth and dropped the phone.

"ALEX?" Donnie's voice shouted through the phone.

"ALEX," Leo shouted.

* * *

"Where am I?" I said groggy. I felt my entire head spinning; I opened my eyes and noticed we were in the belly of a plane. I looked around.

"Once we land we take the females, do not harm them…. Leave the girl at their doorstep," a mans voice echoed. I tried to follow the voice but my head was still spinning.

"Hey?" I half shouted.

"Shut up," a voice said to me. I cleared my eyes and looked at the five ninja's in the hanger. I looked around at the girls. They were out cold and tied up. I shifted my arms.

"Untie me, who are you… what do you want?" I said shifting my arms.

"We are heading back to America," a voice said from the cock pit. A man stood up and came towards me. He had my bag in his hands and the envelope. He tossed my bag at me and my staff.

"SACHS," I said shocked.

"Surprised to see me?" he said waving his hands in front of me. I blinked a few times.

"Your new friends won't be harmed," he said. Then his hand pulled a blind fold down over my eyes.

That's when I felt something poke me and I blanked out.

* * *

I felt my head dizzy, I woke up in a strange unusal place. It was a laboratory, underground. I looked around and fidgeted with the ropes that bound me.

"Leave the females in the pods, I won't be needing their blood, I have a sample of the mutagen here. We'll use them as bait," a voice said. I shifted my head back and forth until the blindfold fell down. I could see a glass window, and behind it mutants…. Including a metal suit.

"Take the girl to her turtles," another man's voice said. He sounded Asian he had an accent. I couldn't see his face, he was talking to Sachs.

I don't remember anything after that point. I woke up near a garage door, my body hurt and my head was foggy.

"Oh my god Alex," I heard a voice say over me. I blinked my eyes a few times.

"LEO," her voice shouted.

"April?" I said looking at her.

"What happened, are you okay?" she said frantically.

"WHERE ARE THEY, THE TURTLES…. THE GIRLS," I shouted sitting up. I tried to shifted to my feet but couldn't. I felt like something was weighing me down, I didn't remember much of what happened. I assumed we were just kidnapped.

"Don't move your hurt," she said pressing a hand to my side.

"LEO," she shouted again banging at the garage door.

That's when I passed out again.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed I could hear voices around me.

"Alex?" Mikey's voice chimed.

"Mikey?" I said opening my eyes.

"What…." I tried to say. I was so dizzy and felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Don't move," Donnie's voice said.

I looked at him.

"Where are they?" I said sitting up quickly.

"We were going to ask you that…. Alex what happened?" Donnie said his hand touched my forehead.

I didn't remember much, all I could tell him was about my father's journal in my bag, and about encountering Sachs in a plane. I also mentioned a yellow envelope and its contents.

I didn't remember much after that or the lab.

"What was in it…." He asked again. I looked around him to Raph and Leo who were leaning against the door.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I said to the both of them.

"Alex, don't worry about that… tell me what was in the envelope," he repeated again.

"I'm not sure, it was paperwork, and lots of it, a CD and a green vile of mutagen." I said to him. I shifted my feet off the bed.

"Alex," Raph said from the door.

"You're….. friends," he started to say.

"They may be in danger," he said again.

"Well we have to go find them." I said to all of them. I shifted to my feet.

"Oh no, not you…." Donnie said extending his hands out to me catching me as fell to my knees.

"I have to help them," I said to him.

I could see Leo pacing and talking to himself. April, Vern and Casey hovered near the door.

"Alex, Sachs is planning on resurrecting Shredder and making more mutants," April explained.

"I know, I figured that much," I said to her.

I stood up to my feet and took a deep breath; I shifted to the door way of my room.

"We read the journal," Donnie said holding it up.

"So much information on, everything… it's like Sachs and Shredder had planned for all this," Donnie said again shuffling to his desk. I hovered near my door.

Raph looked at me then shifted next to Donnie as they looked through the book.

"I'm glad your back doll face, I missed yeah… let's figure out where these girl turtles are and…." Mikey said tapping my shoulder, "…. And we'll bring them back." He said again. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"Mikey," I said to him. "Could you pass me my bag please," I leaned against my staff. He smiled and nodded handing me my bag.

I looked around the room for Splinter. He was in his room writing, like he usually does, he tries not to get involved in any of the action because he knows that we can handle it.

* * *

I shifted over towards Splinter's room. I reached into my bag for the box I brought back with me.

Raphael noticed me shifting across the room and followed behind me.

"Splinter?" I said standing in the doorway.

"Alex," he said and smiled to me. I came in and sat down on a mat.

"Are you alright?" he asked turning to me. He sat down across from me.

"I brought you something," I said to him extending my hands out to him.

He took the box from me and slide open the lid. He pulled out the urn.

"Alex what is this?" he asked trying to remember.

He opened the little black envelope and pulled out the picture.

"I just wanted to make sure this came back to you," I said to him looking down.

"Alex…" he said softly. I didn't move my eyes from the ground. The urn contained the ashes of his wife and daughter.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know in a few days…." I started to say trying not to show my tears. In a few days would be the anniversary of their death. The death I caused, the death that made him hate me for a long time. I left my father's office window opened in the dojo, after he told me not too, and a stray cat came in. I had turned my back for a second to get them some water and when I had come back, their cage was opened and his wife and daughter were attacked by the cat. I was so upset, I cried for days, Splinter didn't even acknowledge me for months…. Until I bought Yuki and the guys where born.

"Alex…." He started to say. He put down the urn next to him.

"It was my fault it happened, and well I wanted to bring this back for you," I said quickly before he could say anything.

"I was two; I was young and didn't listen to my father when he told me to keep the office window closed." I said to him. I hadn't noticed that everyone hovered around the door.

"It was my fault they died…." I said to him trying to hold back my tears.

"Alex, I had forgiven you years ago, there is no need to blame yourself," Splinter said trying to reassure me.

"That's why when I found out you were all alive, I wanted to see you to tell you, confront you…." I said quickly.

"Alex, the past is the past… I have a new family which you had given me, daughters and sons…. I am happy," he said touching a hand to my chin. I looked up to him.

"I'm still sorry, " I said again.

"I didn't know you had a family before us sensei," Mickey said from behind me. I turned and noticed them all hovering behind us.

"Hahaha, its nothing to worry about, it was a very long long time ago," he said shifting to his feet. He picked up the urn and placed it on his small bedside table.

I shifted to my feet as well and turned around.

* * *

"We need to talk," Leo said to me.

I followed behind him and the guys to the dojo. April, Vern and Casey hovered around Donnie's work station examining the journal.

Raph closed the dojo door behind us, and the lights went on. I leaned against the bars.

"I'm not mad," he said not looking at me, he paced around the dojo.

"These girls," he started to say.

"They're turtles, yes Leonardo, they were an experiment gone wrong…. They were the first test subjects of Sachs lab in Japan. He worked there before he came to America," I said sternly.

"He threw them out when they didn't mutate, or change in any way, he didn't have a completed serum by that point, that's why he enlisted my mother's help a few years after when he realized she had created a mutagen as well…" I said again. I twirled my staff around in my hands.

"There not warriors, they can't even defend themselves, they run and hide from people because that's all they know in life," I said again not even giving him the chance to speak. He held his hand up to me.

"I'm not mad," he said again.

"I'm disappointed," he said. I looked at him cautiously.

"You should've told us, and… well in a way yeah, when you told Splinter about them, I felt like you had forgotten about us…" he added. Raph crossed his arms and stood behind me. I felt a little uncomfortable, because of the tension in the room. Raph seemed angry, Donnie was expressionless, and Mickey seemed upset.

"I would never forget about you guys, I wanted to help them because they had gone through what you did," I said calmly.

"No Alex, they didn't go through what we did," Leo said rather abruptly. He was mad I could tell his voice gave that off.

"They have no idea what we've been through, seventeen years Alex and we hid from people underground, not knowing who we were and where we came from, why we were like this…." He said angrily.

"If it wasn't for April we wouldn't be where we are today, out there helping people, amongst people….." he said again shifting towards me. I shifted back and hit into Raph.

"What are you saying? That I did this to you, that I abandoned you and forgot about you?" I said to him my tone was very loud and stern.

"What I'm saying is you decided to help them find out who they are and where they came from but for seventeen years…." He started to say. I clenched my teeth together, I knew exactly what he was insinuating.

"I was a child, I had no choice Leo, I told you all this, I couldn't find you… I didn't know where you where, and not a day went by that I didn't think about you guys," I said trying to hold back tears.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT LEONARDO," I said to him pushing him away from me.

I turned around and clenched my hands together.

"Leo," Mikey said to him. He came towards me.

"That was harsh man," he said to him again.

"Don't help me," I said to them in a low voice.

"I'll find them myself and help them myself," I said again to them.

"Seems like I'm not wanted here," I said pulling my staff to my side.

"Hey wait Leo didn't mean that," Donnie said grabbing me by the arm.

"Do not follow me, any of you," I shouted at them pulling my arm away from Donnie's grasp.

"Let me tell you something Leonardo, I helped them from the kindness of my heart because I know what you've all been through, I didn't want that for them, I thought maybe you would see that. Maybe you'd see how hard it was for me to hand you over to the man that now wants all of you dead, a man who became a monster and lied to my mother, to Mr. O'Neil and to everyone. Maybe…" I said again. I didn't let any of them see me upset.

"You have no idea the guilt I lived with, so do me a favour, don't follow me," I said to them, and shifted to the door. I opened it and closed it behind me.

April turned from the screens and looked at me.

"Alex?" she said. I didn't look to her and went to my room to change into my ninja outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter will be leading into a massive battle chapter and the climax. This chapter may seem confusing to some but I love it... my favorite chapter. *LOL* Enjoy! Please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I dressed in my leather suit and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I pulled my belt to my waist and placed the ninja stars and smoke bombs into my pouches. I also placed a vile of purple poison for my staff into my pouches. I zipped up my suit and grabbed my staff.

"Alex," Splinter said sternly to me as I left my room.

"I'm going out," I said to him. April and Casey came towards me.

"Are you going to find them alone?" She said.

"Don't anyone follow me, I have a lead on them, so no one follow me," I said to them. I looked over at the guys near the dojo door.

"Alex," Splinter said grabbing my arm.

I pulled my arm away and didn't say anything further to anyone. I walked to the door and left.

"We have to go after her," Casey said quickly picking up his guns and placing them in his belt holster. April shifted to Donnie's desk and grabbed my dad's journal.

"The location must be in here, I'll ride with you," She said. Vern looked to them and nodded.

Splinter turned to the guys.

"Well don't just stand there go after her," he said sternly to them.

Raph had already shifted out behind me, I didn't notice him move.

I ran down the street into an alley way, that's when I heard motorcycles rev.

I hide behind a building looking at the shadows on the ground.

"Great, I told them not to follow me," I said to myself. I pulled my mask over my face and half ran around the building to the other side of the street.

I shifted into a crack separating two buildings. I heard motorcycles whiz by and a black car.

I climbed up the metal stair case of one of the buildings so I could have a better view of the city, and to the rooftop.

I remembered being in a lab, so I assumed this lab would be underground or in an old abandoned building somewhere.

I ran on the rooftop and jumped the ledge to another building.

"She's on the buildings," Raph shouted to his brothers. They looked up and noticed me jumping the rooftops.

"She's crazy what if she falls," Mikey said swerving his bike towards my direction.

"She's going to have to come down over there," Donnie said pointing to the large gap between two buildings.

"I've got her," Raph shouted to them he turned his bike to the alley.

I stopped and noticed the buildings separated between a large alley.

"Great," I sighed and climbed down the stair case.

I jumped off the ladder and just as I turned I heard a motorbike swerve in to the alley.

"Go away," I shouted to Raph. He grunted and swerved the bike around me.

I ran down the alley to the street, he followed behind.

"I said go away," I shouted at him. The bike sped up near me, and he grabbed me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Look we may argue and fight, and disagree on things…. But family doesn't turn its back on family, we're not letting you do this alone," he said pulling me to the seat.

He sped up and caught up with the others.

"Casey thinks he has an idea where the lab might be," Donnie said shifting near us.

"I meant what I said, I was going to do this alone until this idiot grabbed me," I said pointing to Raph. I pulled my hair from my face.

"Can you stop with that already," Raph said.

"Look, tell Casey to follow us, I know where the lab is," I said waving my hand to their car. Donnie nodded and sped his bike towards their car.

"Where Alex?" Raph asked.

"An old abandoned building I'm thinking near the docks, a big place…. Like a hanger," I shouted to him.

"LEO," he shouted to his brother. He slowed down and paced us. Mikey did the same.

"Follow me," he shouted to him and Mikey.

"What's the plan?" Mikey said to him.

"The docks, an old hanger there would be big enough for what Sachs is planning," I shouted trying to pull my hair from my face.

"Alright," Leo said swerving around us. He pulled over to Mikey's side and they tapped their fists together.

* * *

"HEY," I shouted back to him.

"We do things my way this time," I said to him. Leo looked to me.

"No, we roll like we always do," he half shouted swerving between the car and us.

"Listen Leo, the book says a resurrection of mutants, and an army," I said to him. He sped near us.

"I know ninja's better then any of you," I said again.

"… And?" Leo said pacing us.

"No, you're not shadow fighting them," Raph said tapping his fist to my head. I hit his hand off.

"No, just listen…." I started to say, then Casey pulled up near us.

He rolled down the window.

"We've got back up, Chief Vincent will send us back up when I give her the signal," Casey said to us.

I turned the handle of the bike swerving it to one side rolling us off it.

"WHAT THE HELL ALEX," Raph shouted as he grabbed me. Everyone else stopped.

"What the hell," Leo said jumping off his bike. I shook my head and pulled myself up off the ground.

"What's the big idea you could've gotten yourself killed," Vern said coming to our side.

"Listen all of you, we do this my way, Sachs is going to be very very angry, he'll be expecting us to show up…. Especially the guys," I said shifting to my feet.

"Well duh," Mikey said turning his bike off.

"I switched the mutagen before he managed to take it, he has mine and I…" I pulled out the real mutagen from one of my pouches.

"Have the real one," I said waving it.

"So that means, he'll try to use your mutagen on the animals, and when they don't change," Donnie said.

"He'll be looking to take yours," I said to him.

"He knows I'll be coming for the girls, and you'd be right behind," I said pushing the mutagen back into my pouch.

"He's planed this from the beginning, he's wanted an army of mutants and ninja's to do his dirty work, when he thought the girls weren't mutating he let them go, now he knows there's more of you, he's planning revenge," I said to them. I helped Raph pull the bike up.

"So what's the plan?" Casey said shifting towards me and Raph.

"We will need back up, but not yet, we'll have to be one step ahead of him," I said pulling my staff around my body.

"April do you have my dad's journal?" I asked coming towards the car.

"Yeah," she said and reached into the open window and pulled it out of her bag. She turned and handed it to me.

I opened it on the hood of the car and flipped through the pages.

"What are you looking for?"Mikey asked next to me.

"This," I said reaching the end of the book, there was a well in the back of the book that was covered by a thin sheet of paper.

I pulled at the edge of the paper and revealed the well.

"While I was in Okinawa and monk Miyatsu gave me this book, I noticed this well in the back." I pulled out the paper that was folded in there.

I opened it and placed it over the book.

"WOAH," Donnie said with a whistle.

"Oroku Saki," I said out loud, reading the Japanese characters next to the drawing of Shredder.

"My uncle, my father's brother, Oroku Saki…." I said again.

"Woah,woah wait," Leo said taking the paper from me.

"This guy, Oroku Saki is your uncle," he said surprised.

"That's why he knew everything about me, knows everything about you, he killed my father, planned the fire that killed April's dad…. And has always been one step ahead of us," I said to them.

"This is unreal, " Casey said also examining the paper.

"You mean to tell me, he planned everything, the original mutagen, working with Sachs, the fire at the lab," April asked leaning in towards us.

"Yes, everything was planned by him, he paid Sachs to create mutants for an army, when your father knew what they were doing, the lab was set on fire, he was planning on destroying everything so that no more mutants would be made," I said to April.

"And I saved them," she said pointing to herself.

"You mean he made us, and these girl turtles so we would work for him?" Raph asked his voice became husky.

"Exactly, and if I know my uncle as well as I think I do… his plan is mutant against mutant, he's going to set up a mortal kombat," I said shifting through the book again.

"Turn us all against each other," Leo said shaking his head.

"Not you, them against you," I said stopping the pages on drawings of the female turtles and male turtles.

"Your father knew about all of this? Why didn't he stop him?" Mikey asked rubbing his head, trying to make sense of this.

"He did try, he was going to kill his own brother at the dojo, but it was set on fire…" I said looking at them.

"So…. We can't fight them," Leo said.

"No, you can't, the girls can't fight… they'd have no advantage against you," I said again closing the book shut.

"But he'd force you too," I said to them.

Vern seemed agitated by all this, he half turned away, then back.

"So…. What your saying is he's going to get the guys to fight the girls and whomever wins," Vern said trying too to make sense of all this.

"Whoever wins fights him. And with his armor and upgrade, there's no way any of you will win," I said pointing to all of them.

"Oh man," Mikey said shifting away from us.

"So how do we beat him?" Leo asked looking at me.

"You get him to drop his guard, take off his armor, fight as a man," I said to them.

"Only then would you have the advantage," I said.

"And if he doesn't," Donnie replied.

"Leave that part to me," I suggested.

"No, you're not shadow fighting, the last time you did you nearly died," Raph hissed at me.

"Look we don't have time…. So don't argue with me, we have to get to the docks, before he attempts to do something to the girls …. I just hope were not too late," I said crossing my arms.

* * *

"ALEX," Leo shouted to me from his bike as we swerved down a long stretch of road towards the docks.

"YEAH?" I shouted back to him.

"I'm sorry for earlier, your right I was being a jerk…. I shouldn't have said what I said," he said pacing us.

"I'm not mad Leo," I said to him pulling my hair from my face.

"Let's finally put an end to this," he said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Guys where here," Donnie said slowing down, he stopped his bike near the gates.

We all pulled in behind him and turned off the engines.

I shifted towards the fence and bent down looking towards the docks.

"What the heck is all that?" Casey said in a whisper, as equipment was being wheeled in to the large hanger.

Donnie pulled down his gear over his eyes.

"It looks like equipment, like large pods," he said scanning the area.

"You mean like the same pods Sachs trapped you guys in the first time?" April whispered to him.

"Bingo," Donnie said trying to scan the building.

"Alex was right, there's a huge army of ninja's inside the building, maybe fifty of them," Donnie said adjusting the lenses.

"We can't take on fifty of them," Raph half whispered.

"Wait," Donnie said again.

He pulled down his gear and looked to me.

"They have the girls strapped in those pods too," he said to me.

"Then we'll have to stop him," Leo said behind me.

"April, Casey, Vern… can you guys handle the guys near the hanger door?" I asked pointing to the two footclan men hovering near the hanger door.

"On it," Casey said loading his guns.

"We'll crash the party, through the roof," I said pointing to the top of the roof. It was made entirely out of glass.

"Yeah and kill yourself in the process, why can't you just do things the easy way," Raph huffed at me.

I was just about to turn to him and ring him out when we heard the sounds of guns from behind us.

"Uh oh," Mikey said looking behind us.

"Great," Leo said. We all held our hands up.

"Look what we found," one of the footclan members said.

* * *

"Hey," I shouted at the footclan member who was pushing me through the hanger door.

"Hey, don't be so rough man," Mikey said next to me.

"Welcome," Sachs said turning around.

I looked around, it was a large round dojo, with ninja's everywhere. The girls where in pods near the back of the hanger, and Sachs was hovering around computers with a scientist in a lab coat.

"MISS ALEX," Yuri and Mari both said. I looked to them. Good they were safe and unharmed, so far.

"What's going on Sachs," Leo said to him, he shook his arms releasing the grasp of the footclan men.

"Well let me tell you turtles," he said turning to the screens.

"Take the humans, lock them up, separate that one, I have something interesting for her," he said pointing to me.

Three men pulled April, Casey and Vern towards a large cell with metal bars.

"HEY," Casey shouted at them.

"Don't touch me," April shoved one of them away, he forcefully pushed her into the cell as the gate rolled down.

"Hey, leave them alone," I shouted to Sachs. My hands were tied up I couldn't fight the three men who grabbed me. They pulled me to an empty cell next to the other, and shoved me in.

"Hey," I shouted to them. The gate rolled down.

"Hurt any of them Sachs I swear," Raph threatened him.

"Don't worry they won't be harmed, they're here mostly for entertainment purposes." He said shaking his finger at us.

He turned around towards the guys.

"Untie them," he said to the footclan members. They took knives and cut the ropes binding their hands.

"Well… welcome," Sachs said again.

"Now that I have all my creations here, let me introduce you to….." Sachs said. A door opened in the back of the hanger and smoke filled the door.

"Shredder," he said. The ninja's filed themselves in lines.

"Woah that's Shredder," Mikey said as Shredder came through the smoke.

"New hardware," Raph taunted unimpressed. Donnie pulled down his gear.

"Guys, we have a problem," he said scanning the armor.

"That's Shredder but, he's half mutant," he said pulling his gear up.

"What do you mean half mutant," Leo hissed at his brother.

"Smart turtle," Sachs said as Shredder came towards him.

"Yes, he is half mutant, the mutagen we found in the envelope, combined with the purple mutagen, created an ultimate Shredder," he said pulling the cape off Shredders shoulders.

"What the hell…" Casey and Vern both said looking through the bars.

Sachs snapped his fingers and may ninja's and footclan men surrounded the guys.

"HEY, HEY LEAVE THEM ALONE," I shouted at them trying to get their attention.

The guys tried to fight them off but they were overpowered and pulled into four pods.

"Hey, let them go," April shouted through the bars. They tried to shake the bars and lift them.

"Hey let us out of here," Raph shouted trying to break the glass.

"Not yet," Shredder said. He pulled off his helmet revealing himself.

"Oroku Saki," I said surprised.

"Alexandria Tomaki," he said looking to me.

"Why have you done this, trying to build an army of… mutants," I said to him shaking the bars.

"Well I did build an army, unfortunately your turtles where released before I could capture them and raise them myself…. They would've made great warriors," he said taking a step towards me.

"Don't come near her," Leo shouted at him from the pod.

Shredder snapped his head towards him.

"You remember Bebop and Rockysteady," he said pointing to the two mutants hiding behind the ninjas.

"They're…. ugly," I shouted at them.

"Wooah, who yeah calling ugly doll," Bebop said banging his fists against the bars of my cell.

"Easy boys, you'll get your chance," Sachs said to them. Bebop and Rocksteady jumped around the computers and the ninjas. They cheered for them.

"See Alex, we have a little problem," Shredder said pacing near my cell.

"The mutagen that was in the envelope, wasn't the real mutagen," he said turning around to Sachs.

"I tried to get it out of your female friends there," Sachs said pointing to the girls.

"But they wouldn't talk," he said again.

"So I have this feeling…" he said coming towards Shredder.

"…That someone in this room, has the vile of green mutagen," he said looking around to all of us.

"Why do you want it for?" I asked again shaking the bars.

"Because if you combine the purple mutagen with the green one," Sachs said looking to me.

"You get the most powerful, ultimate being alive," he said pulling his hand through the bars at me. I moved away.

"A mutant that's half human and half mutant," Donnie said from the pod.

"That's sick man, why would you want to create a mutant like that," Mikey said to him trying to shake the pod.

"He's not trying to create a mutant Mikey, he wants to become one…. An ultimate warrior," I said to him.

"Alex, dear niece…" Shredder said to me pulling his hand through the bar, he grabbed my face.

"Where is the mutagen?" he said I forcefully pulled my face away from him.

"I know what will make her talk," Sachs said with a smirk.

"Bebop, Rocksteady…. Have your pick," Sachs said guestering to the guys.

"Ho ho ho," Rocksteady said as he tapped his fists against the pods.

"Eenie, meenie, Minny," Bebop said as they circled the pods.

"Mo," Rocksteady said tapping against Mikey's pod.

"Hey, hey, not Mikey," I shouted through the bars to them.

Mikey's pod opened.

"Hey, hey," Raph shouted shaking the pod again. Leo and Donnie both tried to break the glass of their pods trying to ram into them.

"Whoo, hoo…" Bebop said.

"He's unarmed, this isn't a fair fight," April shouted to them.

"Leave him alone," Casey shouted too.

"I can take them," Mikey said stretching his arms. He held his fists up to them.

"HEY SHREDDER," I said smashing my staff against the bars to get his attention.

Everyone stopped and looked to me.

"NOT MIKEY," I shouted at him.

"Take him boys," Shredder said to the two mutants. Both the mutants started circling Mikey throwing punches and attacks at them.

Mikey would block them and attack in return.

"GET THEM MIKEY," Raph would shout to him.

"Uhhh, whip out," Mikey said as Bebop knocked him down.

"Hahaha, a weak turtle," Rocksteady said, looking down at him.

"SHREDDER," I shouted waving the vile in the air.

"Leave Mikey alone and I'll give you the vile," I said to him. Sachs waved his hand to Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Good girl, I knew you would, but why defend a turtle," Shredder said looking to Mikey then me.

"You wouldn't understand my reasons," I said to him. Then the bar to my cell lifted up.

"Kill him," Shredder said to the ninjas.

"NOOO," I shouted running to Mikey I held my staff up blocking a sword from one of the ninja's.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE," I shouted at the ninja, I twisted my staff knocking the blade to the ground.

"You want the vile Shredder you let him go," I said knocking down the ninja that tied to attack Mikey.

"ALEX, MIKEY," Leo shouted to us.

"Put him back in the pod," Sachs said to the ninjas, three of them took Mikey and locked him up again.

"The vile," Shredder said extending his hand to me.

"So, all you need is this mutagen to make yourself a supreme being?" I said holding it up in my hand. He quickly swung his hand at it, I clasped my hand shut and threw it to the ground smashing it before he could take it from me.

"Yeah," I heard everyone say.

"Hehehehe," Shredder laughed at me. He then lifted his hand to me and slapped me.

'HEY," I heard everyone shout.

"Stupid girl," Shredder said to me. I touched my cheek and turned my face to him.

"You are going to regret your decision," he said to me.

Sachs opened the pods releasing the guys and the girls.

Leo ran to me.

"Are you okay?"He said touching my shoulders.

"Yeah," I said noticing my scar was bleeding.

"You monster," Raph shouted at Shredder charging at him. Shredder held his arms up to Raph as he threw punches at him.

Donnie grunted and ran at Shredder too. He laughed and threw them both to the ground.

"ENOUGH," he said as blades on his armor retracted.

"Give them their weapons," Sachs said to the ninja's they threw them their weapons.

"Now, fight eachother," Shredder said pointing to the girls. Some ninja's threw them some weapons too.

"No, they can't fight," I shouted at him.

"We will not fight them," Yuri said looking at the katana's that were given to her.

"We have an unfair advantage," Mari said holding a bo in her hands. She looked at it then back to me.

I looked at her and shook my head.

She hissed under her breath and ran at Shredder lifting her bo to the air.

"MARI," Aki and Nina shouted at her.

"MARI, NO," I shouted at her, I was about to run to her and pull her back when, she swung the bo and smashed it down against Shredders armor smashing his left shoulder blades.

"IMPUDENT MUTANT," he shouted he elbowed her in the stomach knocking her to the ground.

"NOOOO…." I shouted at him. Leo grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him so I wouldn't attack Shredder.

"Let go," I said to Leo.

"Mari," Aki and Nina came to their sister's side.

"No more of this," Shredder said, he lifted his arms and blades retracted.

"GET DOWN!" Donnie shouted to everyone as blades flew out of his armor in every direction.

Sachs pulled himself up from under the desk.

"Take it easy with those," he said to Shredder.

"Let's make this interesting shall we Oroku Saki?" he said to Shredder.

"You want their mutagen; they apparently aren't willing to give it, then how about…" Sachs said looking around to all the ninjas.

"How about I take it forcefully," he said as the blades reseeded back into his armor.

"Now I'm pissed off," I said picking myself up off the ground, I looked at my arm. His blades managed to cut through my leather and cut my arm. Raph put a hand over my wound.

"Are you okay?" he said pulling me up.

I reached into my pouch and pulled out my poison dipped stars.

"NO," I shouted and threw the stars at Bebop and Rocksteady. The four ninja stars hit them.

"Hey," Bebop shouted, as he attempted to pull one of the stars out of his chest.

"What is this?" Rocksteady said, in an instant both of them fell to the ground.

Sachs ran to them and checked for their pulse.

"What have you done?" he said looking over at me.

"I have one for you to Sachs," I shouted at him. I pulled my arm away from Raph's grasp, and ran at Sachs. I threw two stars at him hitting him in the back.

Shredder noticed my moves and jumped at me pinning me to the ground. I lifted my staff and held it against him.

"You've crossed the line Alex," he said pressing his harm blades against my staff.

"No, you have…" I said pushing my staff against his arm.

"GET OFF," Raph shouted twirling his sais he jumped over Shredder and pulled him off of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The epic fight scene, and three more chapters to come after this. Enjoy! comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"He's mine," Leo shouted twirling his katana's .

"Aaargh," Shredder shouted pulling his arms out of Raph's grasp. He quickly turned and punched Raph in the stomach making him flinch.

I coughed and turned to my side. I pulled my staff up and lifted myself off the ground.

"Alex you okay?" Mikey said looking to me.

"Yeah Mikey," I shifted near him. We surrounded Shredder.

"So that's how you want to do it?" he said lifting his arms to us.

"He's going to use his blades again." Donnie said.

"YURI," I shouted to her.

"Take your sisters and get April, Casey and Vern out of here…." I shouted to her. She nodded and they ran to their cell. All of them forcefully tried to lift the bars.

"Hey Shredder," I said twirling my staff. We all circled him.

"We've had enough of you, and your vigilantes," Leo said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Shredder said. He turned quickly on his feet and blades flew out of his arms.

"DOWN," Leo shouted as he pulled me down.

"Ninja's attack," Shredder said distracting us. We were suddenly surrounded by more then twenty ninjas.

"Great," I said backing up towards the guys.

"He's distracting us," Donnie said. He swung his bo into the air and down to the ground knocking out ninja's around him.

"I know…. He's planning something, or getting them to wear us down," I said to them.

I twirled my staff in to the air then around my back, I slide my footing away from the guys and swung my staff to the knees of five ninja's who surrounded me.

"Well let's take them out," Leo said swinging his swords in to the air attacking the ninja's near him.

"LET'S ROLL," Raph said swinging his sai's, he threw one in the air hitting a ninja taking him down.

"They're out numbered," Nina said looking to us. The seal on the bars didn't budge and there was no code near the gates that would unlock them.

"No, they can handle it, we do as they say…. We need to get out of here and get back up," Casey said to the girls.

"We won't have an advantage," Yuri said to her sisters.

"Let's do as Alex says get them out of here," she said to her sisters.

"Yeah," Mikey said throwing a punch at a ninja, and twirling his nunchucks in the air knocking some out. We managed to take out some of the ninja's when Shredder lifted his hand up. They all retracted back.

"Turtles," Shredder said circling us. We pushed in together, watching his moves.

"You managed to keep up with my ninja's," he said to them.

His armor changed around is body and shifted into a different form.

"What is that?" I said.

"His armor is changing," Donnie said nervously.

"Alex, he's become stronger," he said again pushing his gear to his head.

"Great," Leo said.

His armor shifted and changed around his body, he seemed to have a slick smooth surface with his arms as weapons. Blades protruded from his arms and hands.

"Stay here Alex," Raph said as he charged at him. He swung his sais at Shredder attacking his armor trying to crack it.

Shredder blocked his attacks with his blades.

"CAREFUL, RAPH HIS BLADES ARE COATED WITH POISON," I shouted at him.  
"What," he shouted back pulling his arms over his face as Shredder threw punches at him.

Donnie jumped in to help him.

"IT'S A NINJA TACTIC, he's coated his blades with poison, watch your skin," I said to them.

"SILENCE," Shredder said swinging around Donnie and Raph throwing blades out of his arms at us.

We all dodged them, I swung my staff around at some of the blades.

"Damn," I said as a blade whizzed by my face.

Donnie grunted and swung his bo at Shredder attempting to break his armor. He lifted his bo and hit it against Shredders stomach.

He flinched but the armor didn't crack.

Leo jumped in and swung his katana's at Shredders blades as they retracted to his arms breaking a few of them.

"Stupid turtle," Shredder said shaking his arms.

"Cowabunga," Mikey shouted as he charged at Shredder. He jumped over Raph's shell using it for a boost and swung his nunchucks at Shredders shoulder. It cracked his armor.

"Yes," I said. I heard the girls at the gate as they tried to pry weapons against the metal bars.

"ENOUGH," Shredder said shifting his feet around he bent down and jumped to the air.

The guys backed away.

Shredder jumped to the ground and rammed a fist to the concrete floor breaking it. His armor shook and broke off his body, his arm blades shifted against his arms.

He stood up his armor was completely destroyed.

"He's going to fight hand to hand combat," I said to the guys. I swung my staff around my body and in to its holster on my back.

The guys put their weapons away.

Shredder then lifted a hand to us, and a huge beam of power surged through his arm blades and into the air. It threw all of us to the ground.

"Uuuuh," I said holding my arm.

"What was that…." Donnie said rolling over on to his shell.

"Everyone ok," Leo asked as he picked himself up.

"AAAH," I half shouted, he had hit me with a blade. I was cut along my side and my suit was bleeding.

"CRAP," Raph hissed he pressed his hand against my side.

"Shredder enough of this," Casey shouted at him. I looked over to the girls who had given up on the gate and were now near us.

"Hahaha," Shredder said pacing in his spot. The ninja's around us shifted near Shredder.

"She could be poisoned," Yuri said leaning over me.

"I have something in my pouch," I said to them feeling my skin burn.

Mikey reached in to the pouch I pointed too and pulled out a red powder.

"What is this?" he asked opening the cap.

"It's junberry powder from Japan," I said.

"I've heard of it," Aki said she took it from Mikey and tapped some on her fingers and pressed it against the cut.

"AAH," I shouted. It defiantly burned.

"That's it," Leo said standing up.

"Why are you doing this Shredder?" he said pulling out his katana's.

"To end you mutants, to create a new army," he said throwing his hands to the air.

"That's never going to happen," Raph said throwing a sai at Shredder, he blocked it with his arm pinning it to the wall behind him.

"Ninja's, take them…. Lock them up," Shredder said to his men. All the ninja's jumped us including the girls.

"AAhhh," I shouted covering my body. They didn't seem to be attacking me, they didn't even touch me.

"Alex," Nina said hovering over me. Raph noticed them protecting me and shifted near us as he tried to fight off the ninjas.

The ninja's managed to subdue the guys pushing them into the cell I was in, the gate shut down behind them.

"HEY…" the guys shouted trying to pull the gate up.

"HEY," Yuri shouted as she and her sisters were pulled into the other cell with April, Casey and Vern.

"Hey hey watch it," Vern shouted as he and Casey tried to push out the ninja's.

"April," Casey shouted to her as she tried to slide away, but she was pulled back.

I rolled over to my side and on to my knees.

"What's the big idea Shredder?" I said trying to catch my breath.

Shredder waved his hand to one of the ninja soldiers near him. He threw him a bo.

"Alex, get out of there… get away," Mari shouted at me. Everyone in the cell tried to shake the bars or break them in some way.

I turned around and jumped to my feet.

I shook my arms trying to compose myself.

"The poison won't kill you," Shredder said twirling the bo with one hand.

"Your protected by your staff," he said pacing in front of me.

"What do you know about my staff," I hissed at him.

"I know its from Shinto temple, the place I burnt down," he said twirling the staff around his body.

"You burnt down the Shinto training grounds," Yuri hissed at him.

"Turtles, I give you the honour of watching what a real warrior can do," he said turning around with his arms in the air. His arm pieces broke off his arms and to the ground.

"You see, she was trained by high monks the art of shadow fighting…." He said shaking his finger in the air.

"YOU HURT HER IN ANYWAY SHREDDER I SWEAR IT….." Raph shouted angrily through the gate.

"Quiet down turtle, you'll get your chance to destroy me…. Once I destroy her STAFF," Shredder shouted at me. He ran at me and swung his bo hitting my staff. I planted it in the ground and used it as a shield blocking his blow.

My staff shook but didn't break.

"What the…" Shredder said jumping back away from me.

"My turn," I said I swung my staff over my head and around my body, and struck him in the side with it.

He flinched and fell to his hands and knees.

"YEAH," Everyone shouted.

"See Shredder, even though the temple was burnt down, I still met one of the monks who trained me," I said circling him twirling my staff with one hand.

"And he…. Fixed my staff," I said to him. I noticed the ninja's shift closer to us.

"Not a chance," Shredder said reaching for something in his pocket.

"ALEX, STAY AWAY FROM HIM," Donnie shouted to me. I looked to him and that's when a powder struck me in the face.

"Aaah," I said and shifted away from Shredder. He jumped to his feet.

"What…." I stuttered blinking my eyes.

"He blinded her," Leo hissed angrily, that's when I heard their weapons clash against the metal bars.

"I… I can't see," I said frantic, I waved my hands in to the air trying to feel anything around me.

"We need to help her," Nina said to her sisters.

"ALEX HE'S THREE STEPS IN FRONT OF YOU," Nina shouted to me.

I took a deep breath to concentrate, I remembered my training at the shrine where the monks would blind us with temporary powder and teach us how to fight blind.

"No point in coaching her," Shredder said to Nina as he hovered around me.

"See that's why I killed all the monks there," He said swinging his bo around him and striking me in the side. I fell to the ground.

"Aaah," I said shifting to my knees.

"They train their ninja's to fight blind," He said lifting his staff and striking me on the back. I fell down again.

"Hey not fair," April and Vern shouted.

"SHREDDER LEAVE HER ALONE," The guys all shouted.

Shredder stepped away from me and let me compose myself. I rolled over on my back and closed my eyes.

 _"Alex, always remember shadows have sounds… you can hear them if you listen with your staff,_ " I remembered the words of Akima say to me.

 _"Shift your body and your staff with their shadows…. Like a dance,"_ I heard his voice say in my head.

I shifted up to my feet and held my staff straight out in front of me.

"Alex," I heard Shredders voice in front of me. I let my staff guide me. I shifted my feet as Shredder shifted his.

I followed his moves in a circle.

"You don't seem to understand, I kill you infront of your mutants, then I'll kill their friends, and finally…. I'll kill each and every one of them," he said taunting me.

"Alex," I heard the voices of everyone around me. I blocked out all their voices and concentrated on my staff.

"You should've stayed DOWN," Shredder shouted charging at me.

I shifted my staff straight up and down and planted it into the ground blocking his attack. This caused a surge between my staff and Shredders making his bo vibrate. He jumped back away from me.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE BACK OF THE CELLS," I shouted.

"ALEX, DON'T YOU DARE…." I heard the guys shout at me, they knew exactly what I was planning.

"Get back, get back," I heard Casey shout to everyone in his cell.

I opened the pouch on my belt and pulled out the purple powder, I tapped it to the tip of my staff.

"ALEX DON'T," I heard Yuri say to me.

"ALEX….." the guys shouted at me.

"I have a surprise for you Shredder," I said to him twirling my staff over my head.

"Oh? Well so do I," He said twirling his bo.

But before he could strike me, I slammed my staff hard in to the concrete cracking it. I had aligned his shadow with the ninja's.

"NO, NO WHAT HAVE YOU…." was the last thing I heard from Shredder.

I felt my staff shake and vibrate as it took the shadows and souls of everyone in the room.

"ALEX," I heard the guys shout at me.

Their gates opened and I fell to the floor.

"Oh my god," I heard April's voice over me.

"She killed them, they're all corpses," Verns voice sounded distraught.

"I need an ambulance and back up to….." Was all I heard from Casey as my mind went blank.

"Why'd she do it," Mikey said as he shook me. I think he was crying, I couldn't tell, but his voice sounded like it.

"She's stupid that's why," Raph said as he tried to take the staff from my hands. It wouldn't let him.

"No, we can't take it from her, monk Miyatsu said if she takes more then 100 shadows and souls, her soul will be taken," Yuri said to them

"What? No way," Leo said as he tried to pry the staff from my hands.

"Ambulance is here," Casey said leaning over me, I felt his hand touch my neck for a pulse.

"Step aside," some voice said. Then I felt arms pull me onto a gurney.

* * *

 _At the hospital…. Four hours later._

"She's alive, that's the main thing, but we can't seem to pry her away from that stick," a doctor explained to the turtles as they waited in the waiting room.

"We'll have a nurse monitor her, and security watching her room." The doctor then said to them again.

"Thanks doc," Leo said to him. Raph had gone with Donnie to get Splinter and retuned with him just as the doctor left the room.

"What happened?" Splinter said coming in to the waiting area.

"She used her staff, took Shredder and all the ninja's down with it," Donnie explained to him.

"We can not take the staff from her," Yuri said again.

"She is now in battle with the spirit of the staff, she has to fight it in order to keep her life," Aki said crossing her arms and standing near the door to my room.

"You mean to tell me that Alex is fighting the staff for her life?" Raph said rubbing his head.

"Yes, and if she wins the staff will be destroyed and she will never fight again," Yuri said again.

"Oh man, this is not cool," Mikey said and sat down in a chair.

"I have faith in Alex," Splinter said touching a hand to Mikey's shoulder.

"We all must allow her to do this herself," he said again.

"How long will it take," Leo said pacing in his spot.

"As long as she needs my son, we all must believe in her, and give her the strength to do this," he said to them. He sat down on the ground.

"I don't think meditation is going to help Alex get through this sensai," Donnie said kneeling in front of him.

"Yes it will," Aki said. She joined Splinter on the ground and sat down near him.

"Our spirits can reach her, and help her fight this," Nina said sitting next to her sister.

Raph paced around and grunted at the idea.

"Raphael, do you not trust Alex to be strong enough to do this?" Splinter said to him sternly.

"I trust her, but that staff is trying to kill her, no amount of meditation will make that staff disappear," He said angrily. He came around Splinter and to my door.

Yuri blocked him, and Leo stood in front of her.

"I won't let you," she said to him.

"No, Raph… Splinters right, we have to let her do this," he said touching a hand to Raph's shoulder.

"Then take her home, where she's with us, not here in this place," he said pushing Leo's hand away.

"He's right," Casey said coming in to the room.

"It'll be easier for her to be in her home, without all this," he said as Chief Vincent followed behind him.

Splinter stood up and nodded to him.

"Okay, we take her home," Raph said shifting to Vern and April.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: YES IT HAPPENED, IT REALLY REALLY HAPPENED. THIS CHAPTER is a little awkwardly written but I felt it was required so people could understand Alex more and the relationship she has with everyone. To an extent. Either way enjoy! COMMENT, LIKE AND SHARE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"I've got her hooked up to an IV, you'll need to take turns monitoring her throughout the night," the doctor said as he slide the doors to my room shut.

"Thanks," Leo said shaking his hand.

"I'll drop by in the morning to check on her," he said again as he was leaving.

Chief Vincent opened the door for him.

"If you guys need anything else let me know," She said to them and Casey.

"Thanks really," Leo said again to her as she and a few officers left behind the doctor.

"Hey," April said touching her hands to Mikey's shoulders.

"She's going to be okay Mikey," she said to him reassuring him.

"I know," he replied tapping April's hands.

"I think April and I are going to call it a night," Casey said looking to all of them.

"Yeah, if you guys need anything… and I mean anything just call me," she said pecking Mikey on the cheek.

"Thanks April," he said to her.

"Thanks guys," Donnie said as he walked them out to their car.

"Vern?" Casey said turning to him at the door.

"Leo, you'll call me if she wakes up right?" Vern said to him as he walked him to the door too.

"Yeah I will," he said waving to them as they left.

Leo turned to Yuri who was guarding my door.

"You girls can stay the night here if you like, we have room," he said to them. Mari, Aki and Nina sat at our small picnic table with Splinter.

"Yes, please do stay…." Splinter said to them as he slowly stood up to his feet.

Raph tapped Leo's arm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to have them stay here?" he half whispered to his brother.

"They saved her life Raph, they got her breathing again," Leo said to him.

"I don't trust them," Raph said pulling his brother towards Donnie's desk.

"Alex trusts them," Donnie said to them.

"…. So we should too, if they wanted to harm her they would've done so," he added in a monotone voice.

"Fine, but they don't go in to her room," he said stepping around Donnie. 

Leo shook his head and came back towards Yuri.

"We'll take turns watching her," he said to Yuri. She looked at him and shifted away from the door to her sisters. 

Mikey hovered in and out of the train carts spare rooms, setting them up for the girls. Splinter helped him by setting up tatami mats and blankets.

"This is very kind of you," Aki said at the door to one of the rooms. Mikey turned around and looked at her.

"Uhhh, hehehe… no problem," he stuttered out.

"You are Mikey right?" She said to him.

He rubbed his head and extended a hand out to her.

"I'm Aki," she said shaking his hand.

"Hi Aki," he said his face blushed.

They awkwardly stepped around eachother as Aki came in to the room.

"That's a tatami mat, all set up for yeah, and here's some blankets, oh and there's snacks in the fridge…. If you get hungry at night," he said to her and waved his hand towards the fridge.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly taking the blanket from him.

He smiled and left the room. 

"This is a nice set up," Nina said looking at Donnie's computer screens. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and stepped to the side.

"Yeah, it monitors the entire city," he said clicking on his keypad. The screens shifted to alley ways, buildings, and streets.

"Why monitor the city?" She asked amused by the technology in Donnie's space.

"Well I set this up with some scientists to help keep the crime rate down, it sends signals to the police departments alerting them of any crime…. If we don't get to it first," he said looking to her then back to the screens.

"I see, "she said.

"I'm Nina," she said to him with a smile.

"Uh, oh Donatello," he said to her being formal.

"You like technology?" he asked her.

"I love to read books, I read medical books, science books and lots of literature," she said to him.

He smiled and hovered over to their large library, she followed behind him.

"Then I think you'd love this," he said to her handing her a book of astrophysics. It was the book I lent him. 

Leo slide opened the door to my room and closed it behind him. Yuri looked to him then to Mari who was looking through some magazines on the picnic table.

Leo sat down next to my bed and looked at the heart rate monitor beeping.

"You shouldn't have done this," he said to me.

He took in a deep sigh and let it out.

"Hey, you really scared us today, we've never taken the lives of anyone…. More then fifty men, including Shredder and Sachs, Alex what were you thinking?" I could hear his voice talking to me.

It was clear, and loud. My entire body was frozen and I couldn't move, I could feel the staff vibrate in my hands. It was trying to take my soul but I wouldn't let it.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

That's when I heard my door shut.

My room was quiet again. 

* * *

"Anyone up for pizza?" Mikey said. Aki came out of the room and sat down next to her sisters.

"Sure," Yuri said sliding over next to Aki.

"I think we're going to need a bigger table," Leo said as he searched around the room for my cell phone.

"We'll have to pick one up tomorrow…. " Donnie said waving my phone in his hands.

Leo called for some pizza. 

Mari leaned back and looked around her sister to Raph, who was at his workout bench. She slide out of the table and went over to him.

"Your brother ordered pizza," she said to him leaning against the punching bag.

"I heard," he said lifting the bar off the bench.

"You care for her a lot," she said to him after a few moments of silence.

He looked to her and pushed the bar back in its place.

"Why do you care?" he said sitting up, he tapped his shoulder and rolled his arms.

"Huh," Mari said and went back to the table. 

"Raph pizza?" Mikey said coming towards him.

"Not hungry," he said passing Mikey.

"Really we haven't eaten all day bro," he said to him following him.

"Lay off Mikey," he said to him rolling his arms again.

"Okay more for me then," Mikey replied and went over to Donnie's desk talking with Nina and Don. 

"I'll take first watch," Raph said leaning against my door. He shifted to the ground and sat down.

Everyone looked to him.

"Okay, we switch every three hours," Leo said as he meet the delivery boy at the door.

"Fine," Raph said. 

* * *

It had fallen quiet rather quickly in the house. Everyone ate and talked for a couple of hours until the girls all shifted to the rooms. I heard their doors slide shut, and lights went out.

Mikey, Don and Leo also scattered to their rooms. Their gates squeezed as they shut them.

"Splinter?" Raph said to him.

He stood up and let Splinter come in to my room.

I heard the door shut.

Splinter sat down next to me. I could tell it was him because his hand touched my forehead. 

"Alex," he said to me rather quietly.

"When Mikey got sick one time, I became very scared, I did not know how to treat him. He was young and got a cold," he said. I never thought turtles could get sick, especially them being mutants, it must've been something pretty bad for Mikey to have caught it.

"I realized it was because he over ate, and loaded up on so much junk food…." Splinter said and then chuckled.

"But when he was sick, I used to sing a song to him and his brothers," he said again. He started to sing a Japanese song. I remembered it from my childhood; it was a song my father used to sing to me when I was sick. Splinter must've heard it and remembered it.

I knew everyone was listening their lights went on again and the entire place fell silent.

After a few moments my door opened and shut again, and all the lights in the house went out again. 

"You should sleep," Splinter said to Raph as he passed him.

Raph looked to my room and shifted to his feet. I heard the door open then close again.

"Hey," Raph said to me. I felt his husky figure against the side of my bed.

"You better wake up soon," he said to me in a hush monotone voice.

"Those girls you brought back with you, I don't know…. Don't really know if I can trust them," he started to say.

"That's not really why I wanted to talk to you," he started to say.

"I've been holding a whole lot of resentment in my life because of how I was and why I was this way," he started to say. "Then we discover why we are like this and I still hold resentment," he added.

"Just wanted to say…. Sorry if I've ever been negative towards you or hated you, I don't hate you. I'm like this… because like my brothers I push them; I try to make them stronger and better…. I want us to be a team, a strong team…. I want the same for you. Maybe that's why I am the way I am…." he said trying to figure out his words.

"What I mean… you are family, and this isn't your fault or your fathers, or your mothers fault that everything went the way it did in your life and ours," he said again.

"I love yeah kid, even if yeah can't fight anymore your still a part of us," he said tapping a hand to my forehead. 

"You're warm," he said. I hadn't even realized I had a fever. I was still so confused, my mind was confused, the spirit of the staff kept trying to push my soul away, and kept trying to shut my body down, and yet my mind kept stopping it.

I felt my body warm, and then shiver... this was it, the staff was fighting me, I felt like it was winning. I heard Raph's voice talking to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Here," he said as he placed a cold cloth to my forehead. 

" _No…._ " I said to myself. I was talking to the staff, I was telling it to let go, to stop.

" _I won't let you,_ " my voice echoed in my head. I felt the staff pulsate in my hands. 

"Alex," I heard Raph's voice.

"Hey," he shook me. 

" _No,_ " I thought to myself. The staff was weighing me down. I felt it become heavier in my hands.

I sung it around. No, it was becoming lighter, much, much lighter… almost empty.

" _I'm sorry, I disobeyed the monks…._ " I said to the staff as I swung it around me.

" _I shouldn't have taken the souls of all those men,_ " I said to it again.

I had almost forgotten that warriors who study the art of shadow fighting end up intertwining their souls with that of their chosen weapons. I forgot that with every soul the weapon takes the more evil and tarnished your soul becomes.

I wasn't going to allow my soul to darken or turn evil.

" _Forgive me_ ," I said to the staff. I could feel it shake and vibrate within my hands while my min spoke to it. 

"Alex, hey… you're sweating," Raph said. His voice became louder.

That's when it happened; I was surrounded by a large beam of light and….. SNAP!

I heard the staff shatter within my hands.

"R-R-A-phhhh…" I stuttered out.

"Alex?" he said.

"Raph…" I said again. I slowly opened my eyes and felt my breath come back to me. I sat up quickly and inhaled deeply.

"RAPH," I said again looking at my hands.

"You're….. Alex, are you okay?" He said quickly touching my back. 

"The staff, it's shattered," I said to him looking at the pieces on the blanket.

"I'll get you something to drink," he said shifting to the door.

"Alex," I heard the voice of Leo and Mikey both say. I looked to my door as they came through it.

Mikey hugged me.

"You had us worried," Leo said noticing the staff shattered over my blanket.

"Girl you had me tripping," Mikey said leaning against my nightstand table. 

Donnie followed behind Raph as he grabbed me a glass of water. The entire place light up and I could hear the girls hover near the door.

Donnie's hand touched my forehead; I was dizzy and could barely comprehend what happened.

"I'll call the doctor," Donnie said.

"What?" I said to him, he looked at me a little puzzled.

"Your blood pressure just dropped and your heart rate has slowed," Donnie said tapping the screen of the heart monitor. 

I looked to my burnt hands and then back to the heart monitor screen.

"I- I don't have the mutagen in me anymore," I said to them. Donnie put down the phone before he could manage to dial any numbers.

"What do you mean, we have some, you know we managed to salvage whatever we could from the lab," Leo reminded me.

"No, I mean…. The mutagen won't help my heart anymore," I told them again. I saw the girls lean against the door listening.

"Meaning?" Mikey said rubbing his head.

"Meaning…. It won't work anymore…." I said to them again. Raph put the cup down on the table and wrapped my hands with bandages.

"I'm still calling the doctor," Donnie said dialing. 

"Miss Alex's staff kept her body going, the mutagen kept it strong, without either…. Her body has weakened," Yuri said putting the puzzle together.

I looked to her and to Splinter as he came through the door.

"Leo," I looked to him.

"It's okay Alex, we'll figure this out…. The important thing is, your okay…" he said touching a hand to my shoulder. 

* * *

I hadn't realized that by sacrificing a part of my soul to the staff meant that I would be sacrificing my life too. That mutagen was the only thing that kept me alive, it kept my heart strong and my body, it kept me going. Without it, my heart will slowly deteriorate until there's nothing left.

I was surprised that the doctor had come as quick as he did. It was late at night as he hovered in my room.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" he would ask me as he listened to my heart.

"Huh?" I said to him still a little drowsy.

"I'm okay," I said again.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked me testing my memory. Yeah I knew where I was, why would he even ask that.

"Uh yeah, an underground subway station, we call it home," I said to him.

"Good, good, do you remember anything about what happened?" he asked me again shining a light in to my eyes. I blinked and turned away.

"Uh, no….not really," I said with a lie. I knew what happened to me but I wasn't sure if he'd believe anything I said.

"Alex, do you know what coronary heart disease is?" he asked me. I knew I heard it before.

"Yeah," I said to him looking at a machine he was strapping me in to.

"Well it's become serious with you, I'm going to put you on a portable heart pacer, it'll give you little zaps of electricity on your chest, this is only temporary…." He said placing a small round pad over my chest.

"You will need a real heart pacer however and that is a very risky operation," he said turning it on.

"Why?" I asked him pulling my hair back.

"What do you mean why? It's either that or a heart transplant, but getting on a donor list will be a little harder…." He said checking my pulse again.

"What if I choose neither?" I asked him looking at the lines on the machine. He sat back against my bed and looked at me.

"What do you mean neither?" I heard Leo say as he slide opened my door. 

I looked to Leo and everyone else hovering around the door.

The doctor stood up and tapped Leo on the arm.

"I'll put you on the donor recipient list…." He said to me as he left the room.

Leo closed the door behind him and sat down near me.

"I don't want a heart transplant," I said to him looking at the wire on my body.

"Alex seriously, you have to get a heart pacer…. And when you're on the recipient list then finding a heart would be easier," he said questioning me.

"Leo, I'm tired… my body isn't as strong as it was before. I had almost forgotten I had this disease and now, I'm reminded of it. The mutagen kept the disease hidden, locked away… now….. its back with a vengeance," I said to him looking at the lines the machine was making again.

"What's your point?" he said agitated.

"Regardless if I have the first surgery for a heart pacer, and get on the list for a transplant, I'm still going to be going through pain… the heart pacer will only do so much," I said to him.

"Now whose being an idiot," he said calmly. He stood up and slide opened my door and walked out. 

I sighed deeply and leaned back against my pillows.

"You must let her rest, she shouldn't leave her bed at least for a few days," the doctor said to everyone as he pulled out a prescription pad from his pocket.

"I'll give her some pain killers, it's the best I can do for now," he said writing on the pad. He ripped it and handed it to Raphael.

"Listen, she desperately needs an internal heart pacer, I can get her in next week…." He said tapping his phone.

"Then put her in," Donnie said.

"I'll put her in, but if she's not willing and able to be ready for this surgery it could jeopardize her recovery," he said to them.

"She'll be ready," Leo said looking to me. 

"Wait… shouldn't we respect miss Alex's decision?" Aki asked as the doctor was heading for the door.

"Yes, but they are also her family and sometimes they must decide what is best for her," he said pointing his hand to the guys.

"Yes, but she is capable of deciding for herself as well," Aki said again. They all looked to her agitated by her suggestion.

"What are you getting at?" Leo said stepping towards her. Nina shifted near her sister grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't speak for her, but maybe you should ask her what she wants," she said again. Nina pulled her behind her body so there would be no confrontation between her and Leo.

"She doesn't want the surgeries, but she's going to get them," Leo said agitated with Aki.

"That's final," he said to her again and turned away. 

"Whatever the decision is, let me know… we'll have a surgery room prepped and ready for her," the doctor said to everyone as he left out the door. 

* * *

No one spoke to eachother for the rest of the night, the girls shifted to the picnic table and sat there talking, looking through some of my magazines I left scattered on the table. The guys mostly remained with Splinter in the dojo, talking…. Or training, or meditating… I wasn't really sure what they were doing. But I would notice them hover in and out of the dojo every few minutes.

I sighed deeply and picked up my journal I hid under my pillow. Just as I was about to write in it Donnie knocked on my door.

"You usually never knock," I said to him as he slide opened the door.

"Sorry, wasn't sure if you were awake," he asked coming in.

He had a tray of food in his hands. He sat down on a small round chair I had at my desk and placed the tray on my night stand. 

"Pizza?" I said and shook my head.

"Yeah, Mikey ordered again," he said.

"Alex," he started to say.

"I know what you're going to say Donnie," I said before he could even finish.

"I'll have the surgery, it's the aftermath of it that's bothering me," I said to him closing my journal and placing the pen in its little loop. 

"I was going to say…. It's your decision not ours, we can't decide for you… Leo knows this, he's just…." He said looking to the guys as they brought in another table.

"Leo's like that, I know… don't worry, you can reassure him, I'll get a heart pacer," I said reaching for the tray. He grabbed it and passed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and put the tray on my lap. 

"Don?" I asked looking at him. He seemed to be preoccupied; he kept looking towards the table where the girls sat.

"Donnie?" I said again, he turned and looked at me. I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh.

"Well…." I said to him. I knew he wanted to talk to me about something else, it was that obvious.

"Oh, well that's it," he said to me adjusting the vase with the one rose in it on my tray.

I looked at him while picking the cheese off the pizza.

"You like her don't you," I said after a few moments.

"Who?" he asked diverting his gaze to some objects in my room.

"Don't think I don't know what goes on in this place…. Even while locked in my room I see everything," I said to him. 

"Nope, that's all," he said as he stood to his feet. Just as he was about to turn to the door to leave, I stopped him.

"You know…. If you like Nina just tell her, she's super smart, really nice, and very caring," I said to him, I didn't know much about Nina or her sisters but I knew enough to talk him into talking to her.

He turned and looked to me.

"I tried that with Professor Soryen, didn't go so well," he said reminding me of the conversation we had awhile back.

"I'm sorry to hear that Don," I said mumbling through my food.

"Trust me, talk to Nina I'm sure things will work out," I said to him. He shifted to the door and opened it.

"Maybe…. I will," he said and closed the door behind him. 

I slide the tray back to my night stand table and opened my journal again.

That's when I heard April and Vern's voices. I looked over to the table and noticed them both talking with the guys. I smiled when I saw them come towards my room.

"Thank goodness," April said sliding open the door.

"Hey," I said to them. She leaned in and hugged me, and so did Vern.

"I was worried," she said.

"I was too actually, it was like a nightmare, I was literally trapped fighting the spirit of my staff," I said to her. Vern sat down on my stool.

"We were about to head to work, thought we'd come and see you…." Vern said.

"I'm glad you both did, where's Casey?" I asked April.

"He left early for work, apparently there's been some crime activity that needed looking in to," she said reaching in to her pocket.

"The girls found this last night, I think you dropped it," she said holding up a chain with a turtle charm on it.

I smiled and looked at it. 

"Actually," I said pulling my out of my shirt.

"I think that one is yours," I said to her showing her mine.

"Mine?" she asked looking at it.

"I bought two in Japan, and I put one in my bag, I was going to give it to you… but," I said. She smiled and admired the little turtle charm, she pulled the chain around her neck.

"Its so cute," she said.

"I know, they kind of remind me of Mikey," I laughed. She looked at hers and nodded.

"I was going to say that," she smiled. 

Then her cell phone rang. She stood up and answered it. She looked to me then to Vern, waved and slide out my door closing it behind her.

"I'm really glad your okay," Vern said rocking on the stool.

"Thanks," I said pushing my journal back under my pillow.

"So," he said awkwardly.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten," I reminded him.

"Next week, or the week after, I kind of have to have a heart pacer put in," I told him opening my blouse a little to show him the pad attached to my chest.

"Yeah the guys explained things," he said.

"Well, how about we do it when your better, and I mean 100 per cent better," he smiled and winked.

I laughed.

"Deal," I said.

"Hey, we got to go like now," April said peering her head through the door.

Vern stood up and placed a hand to my shoulder.

"We'll talk," he said.

"Later girl," April smiled and pushed Vern out the door behind her. I shook my head and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A very long chapter. I kinda kept writing without paying attention lol. There's a twist to this chapter and, the next one will have something very interesting happen. Keep reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Ah," I said as I stretched my arms over my head. Three days in a bed was horrible. I couldn't even get up to take care of myself. The doctor had come by this morning and removed the temporary heart pacer and raised my dosage for the pain killer drug.

I pulled a shirt over my head and wrapped a belt around my waist. I tapped on my shoes and slide opened my door.

"Hey look who's finally out of hibernation," Mikey said coming towards me. He walked around me checking me out. I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"What?" I said to him.

"Nothing, hahaha… " he laughed and disappeared quickly to the table before I could punch him in the arm.

"Mikey what? Something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said to him coming towards the table. He slide down the bench and picked up a magazine pretending to read it, he hummed loudly ignoring me.

"Hey good morning," Leo said to me his arms wrapped around a car battery.

"Good morning," I said to him then I turned to Mikey and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Alex," Donnie said from behind me, I turned around.

"Hey," I said to him. He had a steering wheel and some car parts in his hands.

"Doll face, you got to see what we picked up in the junk yard today…." Mikey said placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked around and didn't notice Raph or the girls anywhere, even Splinter wasn't around.

"Where's the girls, and Raph and Splinter?" I asked.

"Hehehe, come with me," Mikey said pushing me to the garage.

"Hey come on now, what is going on?" I said to him.

He then put his hands over my eyes.

"Mikey really?" I said to him trying to pry his hands off my face.

I heard voices of the girls and Raph in the garage. Mikey pulled his hands off my eyes.

"Ta da," he said extending his hands.

"It's…. Um," I said trying to figure out the right words.

"Its, a junkyard car," I said to them. It had no seats and well nothing.

"Yeah, but imagine how it will look like in two weeks," Donnie said putting down everything in his arms. He grabbed me by the arm to the driver's side.

"See here, I think maybe a navigation device with voice activation, and a tracking system?" He said, Nina smiled and closed the rusted hood of the car.

"Wait, you guys are going to build another car?" I said to them looking over at Yuri and Mari who where helping Raph adjust the damaged trunk.

Splinter came to my side and reached for my hand.

"See, the boys decided you should have your own ride, since you hate their motorbikes…. And the truck," he chuckled.

"Wait a minute…" I said to them trying to visualize how the car will look like when it's done.

"My own car?" I said to them.

"What's the catch?" I asked giving them a stern look.

"No catch," Mikey said pulling me away from Splinter.

"Was thinking maybe hot rode pink, or blue," he said waving his hands over the body of the car.

"A little pin stripe here, and maybe a lightning bolt," he made a sound effect with his mouth. I looked to him sternly.

"Black," I said to him.

"Solid black, nothing else, not pin stripe, no lightning bolt, nothing, just solid black…. Okay Mikey," I said tapping a hand to his shoulder. He smiled and shrugged.

They all looked at me.

"Girls got taste," Raph said and nodded.

"Are you guys seriously building a car?" I said to them.

"I have surgery next week guys, I won't be able to drive this thing…." I told them.

"No, when you are recovered Miss Alex," Aki said to me.

"Huh," I said still trying to imagine the overall outcome.

"It better not be hotrod pink, or any wild color, and it better look like a car, not like the inside of your truck," I said to them.

I put my arms on my hips and turned around leaving the garage. That's when I heard everyone laugh.

* * *

"Idiots if they think I'm going to drive a car that'll be…. Well, we'll see I guess," I said to myself. I shifted to Donnie's desk and sat down. I sometimes turn on the computer system over the entire city and just watch as cars drove by, people and well…. the city.

I sat in his chair and twirled around.

"Oh come on man, we should put some stuffed dice over the mirror," Mikey said coming through the door. Raph was with him.

"Why," he said trying to shut Mikey up.

I looked to them and tried not to laugh. Their arguments are so funny sometimes.

"Hey doll face, tell the dummy here that red dice over the mirror in the car would be so hot," Mikey said making actions with his hands.

"Shut up idiot," Raph said grabbing him in a choke hold.

"NO DICE MIKEY," I said to them as Raph pulled him through the place to the stereo system.

That's when I heard the garage door close and Nina and Donnie came through, I looked to Donnie and smiled.

"What?" he said as he came to his desk.

"Don," I said to him sitting on my knees I twirled around in the chair.

"Alex," he said organizing the scattered sheets on his desk.

"What yeah doing?" I said to him. He looked to me then tapped the pile of papers.

"What do you want Alex?" he said to me.

"Oh nothing," I said to him twirling around again.

"That chairs broken," he said waving a wheel at me.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" I asked him twirling one last time on the chair.

"Nope," he said and shifted his pile of papers to one side.

"Now get off," he gestured with his hands.

I smiled and slide off the chair.

"Uh huh," I said and went over to Nina.

Nina looked to me and waved.

"Miss Alex, I am glad you look well," she said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Uh huh," I said again and piled up my magazines from off the table.

"I don't get it," she said looking at me.

I smiled and giggled walking past her.

* * *

I walked back to the garage where everyone else still gathered.

That's when I heard music blasting in the other room.

"Great," I said. I didn't hate their music but it wasn't my taste of music. They liked rock, and pop and Mikey liked anything catchy with a fun tune.

"Hey Alex," Leo said again looking to me as I came through the door. I sat down on a stool near the work bench.

"So what's going on with Donnie and Nina?" I blurted out abruptly. Everyone looked at me.

"Something's going on with them?" Yuri asked tapping her hand to Mari. Mari smiled and threw her towel to Aki.

"Uh huh," I said getting enough of a confirmation. I knew what was going on.

"Why what's going on?" Leo asked clueless.

"Seriously," I said to him. Splinter chuckled and came around Leo to help Yuri and Mari adjust the trunk.

Leo came towards me and reached for some tools.

"You do realize I know everything that goes on around here, I see everything…" I said to him waving a screwdriver in my hand. He extended his hand out to me.

I twirled around in my chair.

"Splinter's not the only one who knows everything," I said to him. Splinter seemed amused by my childlike behaviour and laughed.

"Hand it over," he said waving his hand to me.

"You seriously don't know what's going on with them? What do you guys not talk or something?" I asked him waving the screwdriver around.

"Yeah I do know," he said waving his hand again.

"Oh really?" I said and smiled. I jumped to my feet and ran behind Aki. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh come on," he said chasing me.

I laughed and ran behind Splinter.

"You can't touch me," I said to him hiding behind Splinter.

"Yeah I forgot I can't beat you up cause you can't defend yourself anymore," he said tapping his head.

"No I'll just let Splinter take you," I said to him beaming a smile.

Splinter chuckled and shook his head. Yuri leaned in towards him.

"Do they always squabble like this?" She asked Splinter.

"Yes, yes they do… " he said nodding.

"And you let them?" she asked him again.

"As long as they don't kill eachother…. No harm done. I'm a grumpy old man, I can't babysit them all the time," he said shifting away from me.

"Hey, you're my shield," I said to Splinter pointing the screwdriver at him.

"Hahha, the dojo won't clean itself," he laughed and disappeared to the other room.

"Great I'm defenceless," I said and noticed Leo in front of me, his arms crossed.

"Screwdriver?" he said waving his hand.

"You win this time Leonardo," I said to him and handed him the screw driver. Mari and Yuri looked to eachother and laughed.

I moved around him and the girls towards the work bench.

"Oh and by the way, I think Nina and Donnie like eacother," I blurted out quickly as I reached for the door.

They all looked to me.

"Like you all didn't notice," I smiled and went to the other room.

The music was blaring loudly, Raph was at his punching bag, and Mikey was showing Nina his skateboard collection. I passed his wall of collection and shook my head.

I noticed Donnie fixing the chair at his desk. I shifted over towards him and clasped my hands together humming to myself. I was definitely going to get information out of him if it was the last thing I did that day.

"What?" he said to me.

I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Chairs looking good," I said to him.

He looked at me and twirled his screwdriver in his hand then tossed it to his desk. He flipped the chair over.

"Get lost Alex," he huffed at me. I never seen Donnie so nervous before. I laughed and passed him tapping my hand to his shoulder.

"APRIL," Mikey chimed from behind me, he came towards her.

"Hey Mikey," She smiled at him.

"Wanna see my new board doll face?" he said. But before he could take her away I shifted between them.

"Uh uh, she's mine," I said to him pulling her by the arm.

I pulled her to my room and closed the door.

"Alex?" she said opening her water bottle.

"Donnie and Nina, I think they like eachother, and I don't mean, friends who like eachother, but like, like eachother," I blurted out quickly holding my door shut so Mikey wouldn't try to kidnap April.

She spit out her water.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"Since when?" she said closing the cap to her bottle.

"I don't know, he won't talk…. But," I giggled.

"I know," I said again trying to be quiet.

"Oh my god," she smiled and covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"Donnie? Donatello…. Our Donnie?" she waved her hand to the both of us.

"Yes, Donatello, you know the computer nerd genius, wears tapped up dorky glasses and carries a bo," I said to her pretending I was wearing glasses.

"Wow, way to go Don," she said with a nod.

"I don't know if he actually talked to her yet, or if she knows…." I said to her quickly.

"Well let's find out," April said gesturing for me to move. I slide opened the door to my room and followed behind her.

* * *

"Hey I'm taking Alex to pick up some ice cream and junk food," April said pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"Awe yeah babe, don't forget the chocolate syrup," Mikey chimed.

"Nina want to join us? Show you around town?" April said elbowing me. I smiled.

"Uh sure, okay…" she said as her sisters and Leo came through the garage door.

"We're taking Nina for a car ride," April said to her sisters.

"Oh?" Yuri said placing a box down hear Donnie's desk.

"Yeah we'll be back in a bit," I said pushing Nina towards the door.

"Bye," April waved and pushed behind us pushing us out the door.

* * *

We all piled in to Aprils car as she started the engine.

She turned on some music as we drove down the road. Nina looked out the window at the buildings.

"New York is huge," she said. I looked to her through the mirror.

April looked to me and winked.

"So Nina," I said to her looking out the window.

"Miss Alex?" she said shifting her gaze to me.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Oh, what do you mean?" she said leaning in towards us.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe something important?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure what you mean Miss Alex," she asked. He didn't talk to her.

"Did Donatello say anything to you?" I said to her quickly.

"Oh….." she said and her cheeks turned red.

April looked to me and smiled.

We drove in silence for a few moments.

"Donatello is really, really smart," she started to say. April stopped at a stop light.

"I actually really like him," she said again.

"But…. He did not say anything to me, I told him my feelings yesterday," she said.

"Wait, he didn't talk to you, or say anything to you?" I asked her.

"No…." she said again rather quietly.

April looked to me and pulled over to the ice cream shop.

Nina and I followed April in to the shop. I started to pick up some chips and chocolate syrup.

Nina took them from me and carried them.

"So Donnie didn't return your feelings…." I asked her. She seemed very disappointed by this.

"No, I was rather disappointed…" she said to me as April ordered ice cream and asked for some nuts and sprinkles.

"I'm disappointed as well," I said to her, its not like Donnie to be this way.

That's when we saw a man come in behind us. Literally pushed me knocking me down.

"HEY," I shouted at him.

He pulled out a gun and two other men followed in behind him.

"Everyone behind the counter," he shouted to us and waved with his gun. Nina helped me off the floor, and we shifted behind the counter near the owner.

I tapped on my watch without him noticing sending a SOS to the guys.

Nina shifted in front of me protecting me.

"Don't anyone move," I half whispered to them.

"Take anything they have on them," he said to the other guy who shoved in near him.

He came towards us.

"Nice, two sexy babes and a …. Female turtle?" he said a little surprised.

"I thought those turtle ninja's where guys," he said again.

"Even better," he said pulling the gun around his body.

He was just about to touch me when I kicked his legs knocking him down.

"ALEX," April said.

"Don't fight," Nina said to me pulling me by the arm away from him.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE B-," he was about to say when Raph came through the door casually.

"Yes," April said with a smirk.

"Hey guys, there a problem here?" Raph asked twirling a toothpick between his fingers.

"Nothing that concerns you turtle," the leading gunman said to him.

"See the way I see it is you've got my girls…. So yeah, in a way it does concern me," he said not shifting away from the door. The gun man outside was tied up already by the guys, I could hear them talking.

"I don't think so," the other gun man I had hit said. He held a knife to my throat. April and Nina looked to Raph then to me.

"Turn around turtle and walk out," he said to him pulling me around the counter. Raph stood at the door and crossed his arms.

"I thought I already mentioned that I ain't leaving without them," Raph said to the gunman. He pressed the knife harder against my throat. I looked to Raph and gave him a little nod.

"Okay, if you say so…." He said and jumped at the gunman with the gun before he could open fire at him. Leo and Donnie came through the door and took down the second gunman.

"That was easy enough," Leo said as he tied them up.

I took in a deep breath.

"You guys okay?" Donnie asked looking to us.

"Yeah thanks guys," April said. The shop owner took in a deep breath and sat down on his stool.

"Thank you," he said to them.

"That was dope man," Mikey said coming through the door.

"Is there any more of these idiots anywhere, I haven't met my quota for today?" he asked and looked at us.

"Let's hope not," April said as she and Nina came around the counter.

"Ladies, here…. Please," the shop owner said handing us a bag with everything we had picked up.

"How much?" April asked reaching in to her pocket.

"No no, they saved my life and my shop," he said pointing to the guys.

"Thanks so much," I said and reached for the bag.

Leo took it from me. We followed them out the door.

"That was rather an interesting night," Nina said opening the door to Aprils car.

"We'll be behind yeah," Leo said as the guys jumped onto their motorbikes. I looked over to Donnie then back to the car.

"Hey wait a minute," I said closing April's door. She looked to me curious.

"Don I need to pick something up from the library," I told him trying to separate him from the guys.

"Oh?" he said turning on his bike.

"Could you take me?" I asked him.

April smiled and jumped in to her car.

"We'll meet you at home," she said opening her window.

"Okay," Donnie said extending a hand to me. I jumped on to the bike behind him.

"Let's roll guys," Leo said to his brothers as they followed behind April.

* * *

"The library closes in two hours, what book are you looking for?" Donnie asked as we pulled in to traffic.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," I said to him leaning against his shell.

"Oh?" he said as he diverted traffic.

"Nina… she said she talked to you yesterday about her feelings," I said to him.

He didn't say anything.

"She said you didn't return her feelings," I said to him again.

He didn't reply and clicked his signal to the left.

"Don?" I said to him again.

"It's not that Alex," he said to me in a monotone voice.

"I do like her, but… well," he said again trying to find words.

"Well what? What are you afraid of?" I asked him leaning in to him.

"I'm trying to have a real conversation here Don," I told him as he pulled on to a different road.

"Alex," he said stopping the bike near the library.

"Look, I don't think we… I mean me and Raph, Leo and Mikey should be worrying about relationships right now," he said turning off the engine.

"Are you kidding me, you guys deserved to have happiness in your lives," I said to him tapping his shell.

He pulled me around him, and on to my feet.

"Alex…. It's too dangerous for us," he said. I wasn't sure what he meant by this.

"Dangerous, how?" I asked.

"I thought about it long and hard after I talked to you the other night. I mean… we are now well known in this city, people are always trying to target us, it's bad enough you and April are also targets because you're close to us. Imagine what would happen when our enemies, bad guys and people found out we had girlfriends…" he said looking to some people as they came down the library stairs.

"That's what you're afraid of?" I said to him. I touched my hands to his face to get his attention.

"So all of you are holding back your feelings because of this fear?" I asked him. He took my hands off his face.

"Alex, please understand, your friends are great… they're nice girls, they've been very helpful to us, and even brought you that car from the junkyard. But we can't think about relationships right now, it's too dangerous… for us and them," he said to me. I pressed my lips into a hard line and pulled my hands from his.

"I don't think it would be dangerous at all," I said to him and turned around climbing the stairs to the library.

He shifted the kick stand of his bike and followed behind me.

"Alex it's not like that," he started to say. I ignored him and pushed the door open.

* * *

I came up to the counter where a lady with pink colored hair stood. I pressed my lips into a hard line as she came towards me.

"Hi," she said as her gaze followed Donnie. He wandered off to the science section.

I tapped the counter to get her attention.

"I'm looking for some martial arts books," I said to her.

She looked back to me.

"What you? Aren't you with him?" she said pointing her pen towards Don.

"Yes why does that matter?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the second floor.

"Hey, so what's it like," she said to mean leaning over the desk. Her breasts where half popping out of her shirt. How do they even employee people like this?

"How's what like?" I said to her.

"Like, he's so cute and all, do they date?" she asked me quickly.

I looked at her and turned around.

"What section?" I said again.

"Section C," she said, as she came around the counter.

I shifted towards the stairs to the upper level, and looked to Donnie, he nodded to me.

That's when I noticed the librarian come towards Donnie.

I shook my head and leaned against the bars listening in.

"Hey, could I help yeah find something?" she asked pretending to look at some books.

"No, I found it thanks," he said carrying three books in his arms.

"Oh, you like science stuff?" she said pretending to sound smart.

"Yeah," Donny replied pulling his glasses up.

"I see," she said following behind Donnie as he put the books down on the table. He shifted his eyes towards me and then to the books.

"So, hey like was wondering if you and your boys date people…" she asked rather rudely.

He looked to her and pushed his glasses up again.

"Sorry, seeing someone…." He said and picked up the books again to go to the counter.

"Hahahha," I laughed and heading to the C section.

* * *

"M, m…." I said to myself skimming my fingers along the books.

"Here we go," I said smiling. I slide out a book called 'ancient Japanese samurai martial arts techniques.' I looked at it, but just as I was about to open the book and skim through it, a huge surge of energy blew the book from my hands and knocked me to the ground.

"Aaah," I shouted.

Donnie looked to the stairs and ran to me.

"What happened?" I heard some kid say over me.

"Hey Alex?" Donnie said lifting me up.

"What happened?" I said to him touching my head.

"You tell me, are you okay?" he asked looking at the book I had on my lap.

"Should I call an ambulance," a kid asked.

"No, no, she's fine…" Donnie said helping me up to my feet.

He picked up the book I had with me and helped me down the stairs.

My head was throbbing; I must've hit it against something when I fell. Donnie pulled the books to his bag and over his shoulder. He extended his hand to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he started up the bike.

"I don't know," I said to him climbing on to the bike.

"Are you sure your okay?" Donnie asked as we drove away from the library.

"Yeah, I think so…." I said to him holding the bag in my arms.

"I'll get the doctor to check you over, I'll call him when we get home," he said. He sounded worried or concerned. I looked to him.

"Donnie, I'm okay really… I just picked up this book, and it got heavy, really really heavy and then a surge of energy threw the book to the ground," I said to him.

He looked down at me and then back to the road.

"That book is really light Alex, how could it be so heavy," he asked diverting traffic.

I rubbed my head again.

"You hit your head on the metal bars," he said.

"You could have a concussion," he said again.

That's when I got really dizzy and blanked out, I fell against Donnie's arms. He slowed down the bike, and stopped at a red light.

"Alex? Alex?" he shook me.

"Damn," he said as I heard the bike speed off again.

* * *

"Donnie what happened?" I heard Splinters voice as Donnie carried me through the door.

"She blanked out, she fell down at the library and hit her head," he said putting me on the couch. Everyone hovered around me.

"Get her a cold cloth, now," Splinter said.

"Right," Mikey's voice said.

* * *

I felt a cold cloth over my forehead, and a light shining on me.

I shifted my hand over my eyes.

"Get that thing out of my face," I said. The doctor looked at me and clicked the light off.

"Sorry," I said to him sitting up.

"Alex, do you remember anything?" the doctor said sitting on the stool.

"I hit my head on something," I said to him looking around the room.

"You've been asleep for about one hour," he said to me. Has it really been that long, it felt like I just left the library?

I looked around the room and saw that I was strapped to a heart rate monitor again. There was also a scientist standing next to Donnie at his desk. They were looking at some tissue samples. I checked myself over to see if I had any Band-Aids anywhere.

"Alex?" the doctor said distracting me.

I looked to him.

"You had a minor concussion," he said tapping the heart monitor screen.

"This is very strange," he said.

Leo and Raph stood near him watching me.

"What's strange?" Donnie asked coming towards us.

The scientist bent down and looked at the monitor as well. Both doctors seemed to be talking to eachother.

"I'm broken, yeah I know…" I said to them shifting my feet over the couch.

I noticed Splinter and Mikey hovering near the back of the couch while the girls stood near Raphs workout area, listening.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked leaning over the couch.

"This is impossible," the doctor said looking to me. He pulled the little pads off my chest.

"What's impossible," I asked him.

"See Alex, this line here…." The scientist pointed to the screen that had wavy lines on it.

"This line represents your heart disease, when Dr. M had your heart monitored three days ago, this line was slower and inverted," he said showing me a long sheet of paper that had lines printed on it.

"Now, the line is normal," he said touching a hand to his face trying to figure it out.

"Meaning?" Raph said stepping closer towards the screen.

"Meaning, her disease disappeared within the course of three days, which is physically impossible," Dr. M said also trying to comprehend how this happened.

He sat down on the couch next to me.

"You see, when Alex was on the generic mutagen her heart was being protected by it, so the disease was slowed down and hidden to her, she had no pain or side effects," Dr. M said as he looked to everyone.

"Yeah and….?" I asked him pulling my shirt together.

"So explain what happened at the library," the scientist asked.

"I picked up that book," I pointed to the martial arts book Nina had in her hands. "I wanted to get it for the girls so maybe…. They could learn stuff from it, I was going to train them myself but….. I can't anymore… I didn't want to ask Splinter, he does so much already…." I said a nervously.

"You could've asked me Alex I would've been happy to train them," Splinter said sitting on the opposite side of me.

"And then what?" Dr. M asked.

"Well, I picked up the book right off the shelf and it was so heavy, so so heavy, I couldn't even carry it… that's when I felt this surge of energy pass through me and knock the book out of my hands, it was so powerful I fell over," I said to him making motions with my hands.

"Hummm," the Dr said standing up. He placed a hand to his head thinking.

That's when I heard Vern and Casey come through the door with April.

"You okay?" Vern asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said to him. They came towards Leo, and he started to explain what happened.

* * *

"I have a theory," Dr. M said after a few moments.

April sat down beside me, watching as the doctor paced around.

"When Alex was in a temporary acoma three days ago, you had told me that she was in combat with the spirit of her staff," the Dr said.

"Yeah?" Donnie asked trying to figure out where this was going.

"Well what if the staff exchanged its spirit for hers, making her extremely powerful, she may have sacrificed her skills, but the staffs power resides in her," Dr. M explained.

"That's it," the scientist said standing up off the stool.

"There's a medical journal, a scientific journal I once read and came across, of Japanese samurai warriors who exchanged their spirits for that of their weapons… merging with them, becoming one. This explains why Alex's heart is fully healed," the scientist said to Donnie.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up here… so you mean to tell me, that Alex and her staff are now one?" Raph said his voice sounded agitated.

"Yes, that's the only reason why her disease is completely gone, the scar on her face has fully disappeared, and the skin sample we took, has fully healed….." the doctor said pulling up my sleeve.

"So, I'm like a mutant," I asked sarcastically.

"No, you're not invulnerable like they are, you can still get injured and hurt," Dr. M explained.

"So I'm cursed," I said pulling down my sleeve. "Great," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Just when I thought I was going to live normally, without any skills, or…. Whatever," I said agitated.

"Now I find out that I'm bound with my staff," I said and pulled my hair from my face.

"Only one way to find out for sure and test this theory," the scientist said.

"You'd have to pick up a weapon again, the spirit will pass through you to the weapon restoring its power…." He said guestering for a weapon. Splinter shifted between him and me.

"She will do none of that sort," he said crossing his arms. I stood up behind Splinter and stood next to him.

"So if the spirit will pass through me to the weapon does that mean I'll be sick again?" I asked trying to make sense of everything.

"No, your fully cured, the spirit will still be within you, but the weapon will be your shield, you're form of defense, it'll protect your body outside, and the spirit will protect you inside," Dr. M said to me.

"No way," I said crossing my arms.

"It is Miss Alex's choice…" Yuri said defending me. She too shifted away from her sisters. Everyone now stood in a circle around the couch and the doctors.

"Please understand, the spirit of the staff is too strong for Alex to sustain within her body, that is why a force of energy passed through her to the book, it assumed it was a weapon and it was trying to escape," the doctor said pointing to the book.

"The spirit is trying to escape, and restore itself," the scientist explained. He shifted over to some of our weapons we had hanging on a shelf. Splinter shifted behind him cautiously watching him.

"A staff was it," the scientist said. He picked up one of the bo's hanging there and turned around. Splinter extended his hand to him, he passed it over.

"Alex," Splinter said coming towards me.

"This is your choice," he said extending his hand to me.

Leo shifted closer.

"Woah, woah, this is crazy…. She made it clear a few days ago that she cannot fight anymore, we were under the assumption she needed a heart pacer, now she's fully healed," Leo said throwing his hands in to the air. He shifted near Splinter.

"The disease was hidden this whole time and we didn't notice it, after her weapon was destroyed it became visible again because the spirit of the staff was locked, when she touched a book of martial arts, the spirit awoken and attempted to escape curing her entire body of anything that was hidden in it," the Dr explained again.

I looked at the staff in Splinters hand and then to everyone around us.

"No, I'm not doing this," I said and pushed past Raphael towards the dojo. I pressed my hand against the touch pad and the dojo door opened. I went in as it locked behind me.

* * *

I didn't care or want to care what the doctor's where both saying. It was true however, I remembered reading about this in a science journal in a Japanese library one time as well, and monk Miyatsu also mentioned something about it too. He had told me that if I sacrifice the souls of 100 men and the staff takes their shadows it breaks leaving its wielder to fight the spirit of the staff. The wielder would have to sacrifice its skills to the staff in order to live. However, if the wielder picks up another weapon the cycle starts all over again.

I sat down on the dojo ring and shifted my knees to my face.

"This is my curse, this was bestowed upon me because I choose to learn shadow fighting," I said to myself as tears streamed down my face.

That's when I heard the door open then close. I looked behind me and dried my eyes.

"Alex," Splinter said. He pulled the bo behind his back. He came around me and sat down in front of me.

"I'm not touching another weapon again, if I do the entire cycle starts over, I'd have to fight…. If I take any lives…." I stuttered trying not to cry.

"Then don't take any lives, fight along side your brothers, and your new friends…. Help them defend this city, as it was chosen for them and you my child," Splinter said trying to comfort me.

"This curse…" I said to Splinter. He held his hand up towards me cutting me off before I could say anything.

"This isn't a curse Alex, its your destiny, you were chosen for this…" he said trying to comfort me.

I stood up to my feet. He stood up as well swinging the staff around his body.

"This is a curse Splinter, all because I didn't listen to the monks, because they warned me about this, and I didn't listen." I said to him agitated.

"Then listen now, the spirit could kill you, its trying to escape because its to powerful for your body to sustain," he said walking around me. I watched his moves.

"I'm not fighting anymore Splinter…" I said to him. He looked at the staff and twirled it in front of him.

"This isn't your curse Alex, I believe you are the chosen one, that you're life has meaning," he said to me.

He extended his hand towards me, I looked at the staff.

"No," I said shifting away from him. He swung the staff around his body again.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said and swung the staff quickly around himself and knocked me down.

"Splinter," I said surprised he actually did that. I rubbed my back as I shifted to my knees.

I heard someone talking behind me, but before I could turn around to see who it was Splinter knocked me down again swinging the staff to my side.

"AAAHHH," I said and hit the floor. He shifted his feet together and twirled the staff.

"That hurt," I said angry. I wasn't going to fight Splinter but he did push me to far.

I jumped to my feet and forcefully took the staff from him. That's when I felt a huge surge of power cross from my body to the staff changing it, it was no longer a normal thin bo, it had changed to what my staff looked like before. Including the Japanese markings and the white wrapped ribbons around it.

"What the….."I said looking at the staff.

"This isn't your curse Alex, it's your destiny," Splinter said coming towards me. I looked at him.

"I would like you to train your friends, and your brothers, become their mentors, and help guide them when they fight….. along side them. I'm a grumpy old man who has very little patience; I still have a hundred years in me, but…. Training is becoming harder and my patience as well," he said placing a hand to my face.

He smiled and looked behind me.

I turned around and noticed everyone had gathered in the dojo.

Yuri and her sisters came towards me. They bowed down.

"It would be an honour if you could train us…. We would love to learn from you," Yuri said. Leo tapped the Raph's arm, they all came towards me and bowed down as well.

"Dudes, Alex looks so cool…. She's like Splinter now," Mikey half whispered to his brothers in a half bow. Donnie hit him shutting him up.

I took a step back hitting in to Splinter.

"I can't do this," I half whispered to him.

"Yes, you can…." He said touching my arm.

"I want to make a few things clear," I said looking to all of them. April, Vern and Casey were standing near the door, they seemed surprised to see me with a weapon again.

"I'm still Alex, not sensei, or master…. Or anything like that, so don't call me that. Splinter is still in charge here, consider me his assistant," I said to them.

"Leonardo is still in lead, do as he says, and if you have a problem with it, discuss it and find a resolution," I said sternly.

I walked up towards them and stood between Leo and Yuri.

"We have a few rules that we abide by," I said to Yuri and her sisters.

"We don't lie, we don't have secrets, and we respect eachother," I said to the girls.

"Loyalty, honour and dignity, that's what we follow," I said to them. I pulled my staff to my back. April, Casey and Vern nodded their heads and smiled as they walked out of the dojo.

"We train at dawn, at the old pier," I said to the girls as I walked out behind April. Leo looked to me and smiled.

* * *

I had gone in to my room for the rest of the evening. I didn't want to talk to anyone; I was upset, and frustrated. I wanted to just punch something or beat something up to relive my frustration.

I would see the guys shifting around the place, the girls were researching the martial arts book I had brought back with me and April, Vern and Casey had disappeared again for the evening.

I shifted away from the door and to my bed. I looked at the staff as it rested along my dresser.

I picked it up and looked to the ceiling of my room. It had an escape hatch, most olden day subway carts usually had them. I stood on my bed and opened the hatch. It was a tight squeeze but the roof of the cart was pretty close to the roof of the subway station. I managed to squeeze myself up there and slide down the back side of the cart.

The back of the subway carts was close to a long wall with an emergency exist to the far side of the closed off section. We never could get back there because of the tight space in between the wall and the carts, but I managed to shift myself along the carts to the back door. I clicked it opened carefully pushing the bar out. There was an alarm system on the outside of the door which Donnie managed to install from the exterior of the garage. I shifted my hand to the camera blacking it out as to make it think it was in a black room.

It didn't go off; I closed the door behind me and ran through the garage to the door. I opened it and went outside. I needed some air; I looked up to the black sky and decided to go for a walk.

I pulled my shirt closed up to the last button and pulled my staff close to me. The night was cold, I decide to go to Raphael's gym to let off some steam. I never usually go there, I hated work out machines and most of the equipment he had there was for body builders.

I walked down the street to the other side, I looked at the walking man light as it flashed, I took in a deep breath and sighed then walked down the side walk and passed Leo's dojo. I stopped near the window and looked in, I thought for a moment, maybe I should go in there?

"Nah," I said to myself. I walked a few blocks down from the dojo to a larger brick building. I shifted around the building quickly so no one would notice me and to the side door. I reached to my hair and slide out a bobby pin, I put it into the lock and twisted.

One thing I knew well was how to pick locks, there wasn't any building in this city I couldn't get in to.

The handle clicked, I turned it… that's when I heard the alarm system go off.

"Damn, I forgot about this thing," I said quickly punching in a random number.

"Ah, no no…." I said trying another number. I knew I had one more chance so I tried the number of our system at home; it was my birth month, day and the four. The alarm shut off.

"Whew," I took in a deep breath. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I lifted up my sleeves and turned on the light.

"Wow," I said as I looked over at the punching bags, and training mats. I was at the back side of the gym the side that had everything kick boxers would want.

I put my staff against a walk and went over to the cubicles. I pulled out some of the white tape and powder, I wrapped my hands with it twice and powdered them.

I tapped my fists together and stretched my arms rolling my shoulders. I noticed a large stereo system in the corner, I pulled out my phone and connected it to the system. I cranked up the sound and let my music play.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Mikey said sliding open my bedroom door. "I ordered some pepperoni pizza," He said, then stepped in.

"Alex?" he looked around my room.

"What do you mean she's gone Mikey," Leo said looking at Donnie's screens.

"Meaning…. The girl isn't in her room," Mikey said crossing his arms he looked to the screens as well.

"Can you track her Donnie?" Leo asked as his brother clicked on the computers keypad.

"No she doesn't have her watch with her, and if she does have her phone the GPS is probably off or in a place where I can't locate it," he said as images shifted between the screens.

Splinter came out of his room and stood behind them.

"Well go out there and find her," he said to them agitated.

"Where are her favorite places to go," Nina asked pulling her arms through her long trench coat jacket.

"I'll go with Mari, I'll search around the area's not to far from here, the ice cream shops, the dojo, maybe even the gym…" Raph said grabbing his sai's.

"She hates the gym," Mikey said as he pulled his nunchucks to his belt. Aki slipped on her jacket too, and pulled the hood down over her face. It was a common thing with them to do this, they were used to it in Japan. The guys didn't seem to mind it or question it.

"I'll go with Yuri and take Donnie and Nina with me, maybe she went to April's, or Vern's," Leo said pulling his katana's to his shell.

"Aki," Mikey said to her as he followed out behind Raphael.

"Meet back here in two hours," Leo said outside as they jumped on to their bikes. The girls got on behind them.

"Keep in contact on your CB's," Donnie said pointing to their devices on the bikes.

* * *

"Does she do this often?" Mari asked Raphael as he sped down the road.

"No, but when she's frustrated or angry she goes places to let off steam," He said pulling in to the parking lot of my apartment complex.

"Is this her apartment?" Mari asked getting off the back of the bike. Mikey pulled in after him and turned off the bike's engine. She looked up to the large brick buildings five story levels.

"Yeah, she comes here on the weekends, we pretend we don't know that… but we know that her date nights with April are her get-away-from-us nights," Mikey teased, he tapped a hand to Mari's arm and walked passed her.

Aki looked to Mari and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"Interesting," Aki said as Raphael pressed his fingers against the finger print recognition pad lock near the door of my apartment.

"Yeah, Donatello installed this for her a few months back, place got trashed pretty badly," Mikey joked and followed in behind Raphael as he opened the door.

"She hasn't been here," Raph said as he flicked on the lights and looked around the place.

Mari and Aki walked into my large opened living room space and looked around.

"How do you know she hasn't been here?" Aki asked looking towards the kitchen and down the hallway.

Raph turned on the hallway light and looked around.

"Because she has this trait, she always comes in to the living room, throws her jacket to the stool…" Mikey gestured with his hand pretending to throw an imaginary jacket to one of my bar stools.

"…. She opens the fridge, complains that we ate all her food, pulls out a milk carton, goes to the couch, sits down and flicks on the TV," he said walking through the kitchen then back to the couch.

"Yeah it's a pain in the ass trait," Raph said flicking the hallway light off.

"And sometimes, she'll hover around her bookshelf," Mikey said looking to her book shelf. Mikey turned and looked to the girls.

"Let's go, we'll cover the dojo next," Raph said at the door.

"Also, the place is spotless," Mikey said as he followed behind Aki and Mari.

"Huh," Mari said as she pulled her jacket closed.

* * *

"So you have a dojo outside of the station?" Aki asked as Mikey pulled out of the lot.

"Yeah its Leo's he opened it, he trains people three or four times a week, there's classes set up, Alex sometimes helps him…" Mikey said as he followed behind Raph.

"I'm surprised all of you work among people," Aki said again.

"Yeah, this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't helped the police department bring justice to the city, it was mostly April who helped us get out here," Mikey said to her.

"Hey it's Donnie," his voice echoed on Raph's CB. He picked it up and clicked the button.

"We just checked her place, she wasn't there, I'm heading over to the dojo…" Raph said to him.

"We just checked some of her favorite hang out spots, the mall, library, and we are heading to April's next," Donnie said to him then clicked off.

"All of you care for eachother I noticed, very much…" Mari said. Raph titled his head to the side and looked to her then back to the road.

"Yeah, we do…." He said.

"You and your sisters seem to get along well," Raph asked as he stopped at the stop light.

"We aren't real sisters, we were found together, we grew up together," she said to him.

"You are real sisters if you grew up together…. None of you left," he said revving the engine.

"Hmm," Mari said to herself. Mikey whizzed past Raphael and pulled in to the lot of the dojo.

Raph pulled up near the sidewalk.

Mikey looked through the window.

"I don't think she's been here bro," Mikey said shifting along the glass.

Raph took the keys from his bike and flipped through them for the dojo key.

He came to the door and opened it.

"Alarm dude," Mikey said as the alarm went off.

"Yeah, I got it," Raph said putting in a code. The lights were automated and they went on as he stepped away from the door.

Mikey walked through the dojo to a small hallway at the back of the dojo that led to the weapon room and back office.

"Nope, not been here," he said as the light went off as he came back through.

Raph seemed agitated or angry, he grunted and flexed his arms as he walked through the dojo.

"She's really pissing me off," he said as they piled outside the door. He closed it and locked it.

"Hey, come on…. When we find her keep your cool man, don't blow up at her," Mikey said climbing to the seat of his bike.

"I'll keep my cool alright, I'll kick that stupid little brat's ass," he said as he revved his engine.

"I don't understand, why would you be mad at her, I am very concerned about her well being, and yet you seem agitated…." Mari asked Raphael as she jumped onto the back of his bike. He sped off down the block.

"Because she's a stupid mule, she does this often and worries the crap out of us," Raph said to her.

"Do you not think that maybe being forced to be a ninja again may have resulted in her disappearance," Aki half shouted to Raphael as Mikey swerved the bike near him.

"Obviously, but she never talks to us about her problems, when she does its usually stupid things, she never expresses her feelings or emotions to anyone," Raph said as he pulled in to his gyms parking lot.

"Dude, she has been here." Mikey said noticing some music blaring.

Raphael shook his head and pulled out the key to the side door. He opened it and noticed the alarm was disabled.

"Yeah she's here alright," he said coming through the door.

"Yo doll face," Mikey said as he came through the gym towards the punching bags. Raph pulled him back.

"Don't," he said to him.

Mikey looked at him then to me and crossed his arms.

"She's training?" Aki asked next to Mikey.

"She's blowing off steam," Raph said leaning against the wall.

"Well we should take her home," Mikey said to him.

"No, you take the girls…. Tell Leo she's here, head home…." Raph said to Mikey.

"I'll stay here with her until she's done," he said to him again.

"Alright," Mikey said tapping the girls on their arms.

"Are you sure its safe for her here?" Mari asked Raphael.

He looked to her, "seriously?" he said and pulled a toothpick to his lips.

"Nevermind," she said and followed behind Mikey.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I seem to keep writing on these chapters and not paying attention to chapter length lol. I don't want people to read and read forever, but this one is not only funny but interesting too. I might have three more chapters coming depending on how much information I can squeeze into the next one.**

 **COMMENT. LIKE. SHARE. Send me your stories to read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I punched the long bag rather fiercely, shifting my feet around it. I hadn't noticed Raphael standing near the cubicle's or even in the room.

I was so frustrated and angry I had tears rolling down my cheeks, with every punch I felt like my fists were breaking.

I didn't care, my knuckles were bleeding through the tape, I hadn't even paid attention.

I turned and kicked the bag shaking it on the chain. I punched it again and it shook. Raph looked to the chain and the ceiling.

"Hey," he said loudly he came over to the stereo system and turned it off.

I looked to him and turned around again and kicked the bag so hard the chain cracked from the ceiling. Raph grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the bag.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said angrily.

"Why don't you leave, I'm not hurting anyone," I told him looking at my fists. I went to the bench and sat down.

"What is wrong with you?" he said to me as he forcefully pulled the white tape off my hands.

I didn't say anything to him.

Raph shifted around the room and grabbed a cloth; he poured some liquid on it, and pressed my hands into the cloth. I flinched a little.

"Alex you shouldn't do things like this," he said calmly.

"I'm frustrated okay," I said not looking at him. I looked at my staff instead.

"Why because you think you're cursed?" he said wrapping my hands with bandages.

"Because I didn't ask for this Raphael, I didn't want to fight again, now I'm being forced too or else I lose my life," I said to him.

"I should've let the spirit take my life," I quietly said. He heard me and turned my face to him.

"Shut up!" he said angrily. He tied the bandages and stood up to his feet.

He hovered around the punching bag fixing the chain.

I looked at him and then to my hands.

I stood up and reached for my staff.

"I don't want to go back," I told him, tapping my staff on the floor.

"I don't want to talk to anyone tonight…. I don't want any lectures," I said to him twirling my staff around with one hand.

"Well you can't sleep here, the office doesn't have a bed," he said to me.

"I'm going to my apartment," I said and pulled my staff to my back.

He came around me and to the door before I could leave.

"I'll take you," he said crossing his arms.

"I can walk," I challenged him.

"It's dark outside," he said again.

"I can walk," I said and pushed past him to the door.

He grabbed me by the arm and swung me around, facing him.

"Stop, just stop…" he said. I turned my face away from him, and touched a hand to my face drying my eyes.

"That's enough Alex," He said to me pulling him to him. This was the first time ever since I've known Raphael that I seen this side of him before. He was caring; he showed that he cared about someone other then himself. I couldn't help myself, I covered my face with my hands and cried.

* * *

I didn't say anything future to him as he drifted his bike through traffic. The night had gotten colder, I rubbed my arms trying to keep warm.

"Should've brought a jacket," he said to me as the bike slowed and pulled in to the lot of the apartment.

"You should go home," I said to him getting off the bike.

"Nope," he said kicking the kick stand to the bike.

"I don't want you hanging around…." I half shouted to him.

"Don't care," he said walking up the stairs of the apartment. I sighed deeply and followed behind him.

Raphael didn't say anything future to me as we walked up the stairs to the fifth floor. I rubbed my arms again and pulled out my cell phone from my jean pocket.

I turned it off so that Donatello wouldn't call me, or try to track me.

Raph unlocked the door to my apartment and waited for me as I lagged behind.

I looked at him and opened the door.

I stood at the door and turned to him.

"Go," I said to him and crossed my arms.

"Shut up already," he said and pushed open the door.

I grunted and turned around; I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Raphael closed the door behind him and went over to the couch and sat down. 

"Great," I mumbled to myself.

I pulled out the milk carton and smelled it to make sure it wasn't soiled. It wasn't.

I threw my cell phone against the counter and opened the carton. I took a sip from it, and shifted to the couch on the opposite side of Raph. He clicked on the TV.

I rested my head against the arm rest of the couch and looked at the TV. I put the carton on the floor, I was so tired and sore, my knuckles still hurt, but I figured they had healed by now. I looked at my hands and the bandages.

"Raph," I said to him. He looked at me then back at the TV.

"Sorry about the bag," I said again.

"It's replaceable," he said and stopped flicking through the channels.

"Hm," I said again and felt my eyelids become heavy. 

"Don't lecture her Leo, she was just frustrated last night," Raph whispered to his brother. I could hear their voices.

"I won't lecture her, I would've done the same thing," Leo said, I heard him shuffling around in my kitchen.

"It's almost dawn," Raph said.

"Should we wake her?" he asked again looking to me. 

"Yeah, the girls are probably at the pier by now," Leo said to him.

"Don't you two ever stop talking," I said and pulled the blankets off of me.

"God you two are like little mice chattering," I said to them rubbing my head.

"Riiight, well its almost dawn," Leo reminded me. 

"Oh my god," I said and jumped to my feet. I patted myself down feeling for my cell phone.

Leo held it in his fingers and shook it at me.

"Calm down, you're not late yet," he said. I grabbed the phone from him and jumped over the couch to my bedroom.

I quickly dressed in my ninja outfit, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I pulled my hair in my hands and came back into the kitchen.

"Where is it, where is it?" I mumbled through the elastic I had in my mouth.

"Uh where's what?" Leo said shifting around me. I hovered in the kitchen searching my fridge and the cupboards.

I wrapped my hair quickly. 

"What are you looking for?" Raph asked leaning over my counter.

"Ah, found it." I said and pulled the black pouch from under the sink.

Leo and Raph looked to eachother.

"Should we even ask?" Leo said.

"Its ninja stars idiot, I had no room for them anywhere," I said to him tying the bag to my belt.

"So under the kitchens sink," Leo said trying not to laugh.

I turned around and patted myself down again, talking to myself.

They both laughed.

"Shut it!" I said to them and grabbed my staff. 

* * *

"Seriously," I said looking at their motorbikes.

"What?" Raph said revving his engine.

"Do you want to get to the pier or not?" Leo said turning his bike on.

"Fine," I said and climbed up behind Leo. 

"Not riding with me? Okay…" Raph said and shifted out in front of us.

"He's scary on that bike," I said to Leo.

"Mikey and Donnie meeting us there?" I half shouted to Leo as we swerved through traffic.

"Yup, and Splinter as well…." He said as he stopped at the lights.

"I'm a little nervous; I mean this is Splinter's job to teach you guys…. I kind of wanted him to train the girls," I said to Leo.

"Alex, you're perfectly capable of training as well," he said.

"Yeah, but Splinter will be judging me and watching… I'll feel so nervous," I said again. 

"Hahaha, well don't think of it like that, just think of it as he's your assistant for the day," Leo said trying to comfort me.

"Easy for you to say, you're not being judged," I said to him.

"I was Alex, when sensei chose me to be the leader I was a wreck, so nervous…. Scared, and mostly, I didn't want my brothers to look at me differently, or judge me." He said.

I nodded agreeing.

"My point exactly," I said to him. They both shifted on to a long stretch of road that led to the old abandoned pier. 

They both parked next to the truck. I took in a deep breath and jumped off the bike.

I opened the gate and walked down the cliff towards the pier.

"Hey," I said to everyone gathered there. The sun was just peeking its light over the horizon.

"Alex doll, what's up?" Mikey said walking around me. He high fives me,

"Don't kiss up Mikey," I said to him and smiled.

"Just to let you know, I'm not soft like Splinter…." I teased. Splinter looked to me and laughed. He pulled himself up on to a crate and sat there watching me. 

"Okay," I said and threw my staff to the ground.

"No weapons for today," I said to everyone.

"Oh, uh…" Yuri was a little curious as to why.

"Because ninja's don't train with weapons until they understand their skill first," I said to them.

"Huh!" Leo said he pulled his katana's from his shell and threw them to the ground.

Donnie did the same, Raph followed and Mikey threw his nunchucks down. 

"Interesting…." I heard Splinter say.

I looked to him then back to the guys.

"Relax Alex," Splinter said again. 

"Okay, so today I'm mostly going to build your endurance, speed and strength." I mostly addressed the girls with this. I walked around them as I said this.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Not, really…" Aki hesitated and looked to Nina.

Leo looked to Raph.

"Uh…" Mikey put his hand up. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah Mikey?" I said to him.

"We are pretty fast already girl," he chuckled.

"No actually you're not," I said to them.

"The pier extends three miles," I said pointing my finger down the pier. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened the timer.

"GO!" I said to them.

"Wait, what?" Mari said. Her sisters ran down the pier and she followed. The guys did the same.

"Hmmm," Splinter said and nodded his head. I came over towards him. 

"Sorry if I decided to skip weapon training," I said to him.

"No, no I'm actually interested in what you're doing…." He said. He ran his hand through his goatee.

"COME ON, YOU GUYS THAT WAS FIVE MINUTES," I shouted to them. They reached the end of the pier and turned around running back.

"GUYS REALLY," I shouted to them as they ran back to where I was.

"This is what I mean by endurance and speed," I said to them.

"Five minutes is pathetic," I said waving my phone showing them.

"Girl you need to lighten up, we usually don't need to run," Mikey questioned taking a deep breath. 

"You're tired already, and yes Mikey endurance helps you not only build up speed, but it helps you with everything else, your hand to hand combat speed, your skills…." I said to them.

"Let's go," I said and ran in front of them.

"Keep up!" I said to them.

Yuri looked to her sisters.

"She's like a drill sergeant," Mari said and followed behind me. 

I turned around and ran backwards looking at them. I extended the range down past the pier and then back up the pier to Splinter again.

"Good," I said and turned around again.

"Go again," I said to them.

"Really," Mikey whined.

"Go again," I said and ran past them. I heard the girls whine and follow behind, the guys did too.

We did this for about twenty minutes, as I ran back towards Splinter everyone was already exhausted. 

"Uh man," Mikey said and fell down to the ground catching his breath.

"Really," Nina and Aki both said also catching their breaths.

I crossed my arms and looked to them.

"Catch your breaths then we are moving on to some combat movements," I said to them. 

* * *

After a few moments everyone positioned themselves in lines behind me and Splinter.

It was a thai chi lesson, well almost like it, I mostly taught them hand movements and how to position themselves in combat. Splinter was mostly guiding me, I wasn't very good at thai chi lessons but hey…. They don't call him sensei for nothing.

It was mid afternoon by the time we finished. Tomorrow I was going to create an obstacle course for them, I knew of a great place to do that, an old grungy side of town with an empty military base. It had bars, ropes, and even a climbing wall. It was the way I was trained, so I wanted them to get the feel of true strength.

"Good job today guys," I said to everyone as I kicked my staff off the ground, and grabbed it.

"Sore," Mikey said as he reached for his nunchucks. I chuckled and pressed my hands to his shoulders.

"Come on you," I said to him pushing him to the truck. 

"Didn't think Alex was like a drill sergeant," Raph said rotating his arms. He pulled his sai's to his belt.

"She's kind of scary, really don't want to know what she has planned for tomorrow," Yuri said placing a hand to her sisters shoulder.

"Haha, it's okay, I don't mind this…. All in time," Aki said. 

I looked at the truck as everyone piled in.

"How come no one ever lets me drive the truck, or the bikes?" I questioned as I opened the front door for splinter.

"Not a chance," Donnie said as he twirled the keys in his hands and opened the driver's side door.

"Great that means tomorrow I'll just be harder on all of you," I said and smiled. I jumped into the back seat next to Nina and Aki and closed the door.

"Oh man," everyone complained.

"Should've let her drive Donnie," Mikey said and hit his brother on the arm.

"I don't think so," he said adjusting his mirrors. Raph and Leo drove their bikes ahead of us.

"Hhahahah," Splinter laughed opening the window. 

"So ladies," Mikey said with a smile.

"How about we head over to the mall and get ourselves some pizza, maybe some slurpies," Mikey chimed cheerfully.

"Really?" I said to him crossing my arms.

"Awe come on babe, why not?" he said hugging me. He started to make kissy faces at me.

"MIKEY…." I shouted at him pulling him away.

"You're just horrible," I said to him.

"Hahahha, so Donnie? Pizza, food…. Hungry," he said to his brother.

"That is a good idea, I am rather hungry," Nina said tapping her stomach.

"One question… what is a slurpie?" Aki asked. We all looked to her.

"We are so getting slurpies," Donnie said rolling down his window. He told Raph and Leo that they were heading to the mall. 

* * *

"Huh," I said to myself as my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

Mikey looked to me then back to the road.

"Alex Tomaki," the voice said. It was a muffled women's voice. She might've been speaking over a voice modifier.

"Who's this?" I asked. Mikey looked to me and leaned in trying to listen. 

"I see you…." the voice said. I pulled the voice from my ear and looked out the windows around me.

"Something wrong?" Donnie asked looking through his mirror at me.

I shook my head to him.

"I know everything…." The voice said again.

"Who is this?" I half shouted at the person.

Donnie looked over to me and pulled over a block away from the mall. 

"Miss Alex?" Yuri said to me leaning in towards me.

I held my hand up to them.

"I know where you are….. if I were you, I'd be careful…" the voice said, then the line clicked.

I looked to Donnie, my heart skipped a breath. I've never been threatened before. 

"Alex?" Splinter said leaning in towards me.

"It's nothing…. Prank caller," I said quickly and shoved my phone back in to my pocket. I opened the door and got out.

"Is she okay?" Mari leaned in and asked.

"Don't know," Mikey said and followed out of the truck behind me. 

"I so want pepperoni," I said as I walked over to Leo and Raph. I bumped into Leo playfully pushing him. He pushed me back and I bumped into Raph.

"Heck no, 12 cheese girl, you haven't had a pizza until you've had 12 cheese," Raph said twirling his keys. I rubbed my arm, forgot they had hard shells.

"Is there even 12 types of cheese in this world?" I questioned.

"Girl, yes there are more than 12 types of pizza in the world…. Provolone," Mikey started to name a few. I rolled my eyes and walked through the mall doors. 

That's when I heard some news reporters covering something at the mall.

"Hey, guys its April." I said to everyone. I tapped Mikey's arm shutting him up.

"Wonder what she's covering," Leo said.

April noticed us and smiled, we tried not to distract her so I made a hand gesture that we were going over to the restaurant.

I slide in to the booth and Mikey slide in next to me, and Aki and Nina next to him.

I looked at him.

"What?" he said.

"What's with you today?" I asked him. He was acting more childish then usual and even hitting on me more then he usually does. I don't mind his antics or his sweet talk sometimes, but today it seemed a little more then usual.

"Nothing's up, why?" he asked and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh huh," I said to myself. 

Leo picked up the menu.

Yuri leaned in towards him and I could see his cheeks blush. I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh at them.

Raph tapped his hand on the table.

"What…." I said to him stopping him from tapping.

"What is with you guys today? Your all so, giddy or… just….." I thought of a word to use.

"Just what?" Donnie said pulling up his glasses as he read the menu.

"Weird, all of you are weird today." I said to them.

They all looked to eachother then back to me and said nothing. 

"So…." Mikey said breaking the tension.

"So what?" I said to him as the waitress came around and took our order. Leo and Donnie ordered for us and also order some drinks. The waitress seemed a little scared of the guys especially Splinter, she stood about a foot away from the table. She also somewhat stuttered when she spoke.

I looked at her as she took our order.

"Hey," I said to her before she turned.

"Don't worry they don't bite," I said to her. I noticed she relaxed a little before heading to the counter. 

"Isn't it like a health code…." Yuri was about to say something she looked to Splinter then to me.

"What?" I asked her taking a sip of the cola I had in front of me.

"Well there's a rat here, isn't that a health code…." She said as a joke.

I spit out my cola and covered my mouth laughing.

Everyone looked at her then, after a minute everyone burst into laughter.

"Hahhaha, nice one," Splinter said finding that rather amusing. 

"So," Mikey said again leaning in towards me. I looked at him and pushed him away.

"What Mikey?" I said to him.

"You and Vern huh….." he said quickly.

I swallowed my cola and coughed.

"What the hell…" I said to him quickly and put my hand over his mouth.

"It's not like we didn't know Alex," Raph said with a chuckle.

"So when is it? The date…" Donnie said pulling up his glasses.

"Oh my god, I am not talking to you guys about this," I said to them waving my hands in the air. 

"It's tomorrow night," Vern said coming towards the table. April smiled and waved to us.

"Thanks a lot Vern," I said to him. We all shifted around the booth so April and Vern could sit.

April squeezed in between me and Mikey. As the pizza came around April and Vern told us about two news coverage's they were covering for the day.

"Yeah so it's weird, apparently two shops three blocks from here were robbed at the same time without anyone noticing anything, no fingerprints, no alarms, nothing… in broad day light," Vern said.

"We didn't even know of this," Donnie said to him.

"No one did, not even the police department, Casey didn't get there until one hour after the crimes were committed," April said as well. I looked to her and Vern as they explained.

"Any leads, or any idea's of who it might be?" I asked.

"No, but Chief Vincent and Casey found this at one of the shops," Vern pulled out a tattered piece of leather with a Japanese symbol on it and passed it over to me.

"Casey wanted me to show you it," he said. I took it from him. Mikey and Leo leaned in towards me. 

I looked at it and my heart skipped a beat.

"Do you know what this is?" I said to them. They all looked to me.

"Shinto warriors, people from the temple where I was trained, shadow warriors uses leather wrappings on their weapons coated with poison," I said throwing the piece to the table, I patted my belt down and opened one of the pouches and pulled out the purple poison I used for shadow fighting.

"They would coat the leather with this," I said.

"Isn't that the powder you use for shadow fighting?" Donnie asked.

"Did anyone touch this piece of leather?" I asked looking at April and Vern.

"No, Casey picked it up with some tweezers and put it in that bag," Vern said to me.

"Did you touch it?" I said to him.

"No, I didn't why…." He asked. 

"Because this piece of leather will kill anyone who touches it instantly," I said. They all looked to eachother and then back to the bag with the piece of leather in it.

"So, why was it at the crime scene." Yuri asked looking at the bag.

"I don't know, once the warriors from Shinto temple were granted immunity we were all dismissed to live our lives, under one condition…. To never use these leather pieces for any reason, except…." I said taking the bag from Yuri. I looked at it and examined it.

"Except what?" Leo said.

"Except against our enemies or anyone who threatens our lives," I said to them. I pushed the bag in to my pouch. 

"Alex," Splinter said to me he extended his hand out towards me.

I sighed deeply and handed him the purple powder and the bag.

"I'll dispose of them," he said ensuring I don't do it myself.

"They have to be burned," I told him.

"April, ask Casey to call me or message me please, I have to let him know about these leather pieces," I said to her. She pulled out her cell phone and texted him immediately. 

"Slurpies," a waitress said bringing around our colored drinks.

"Oh yeah," Mikey said tapping the table.

"They're colored," Mari said swirling the straw in the cup.

"Do it, take a sip," I told her swirling my stray.

"Do it," Raph said as we tapped our hands on the table.

The girls took a sip and looked at eachother.

"Well," Mikey chimed.

"AWESOME," they all shouted and high fived eachother.

"SO COOL," Aki and Nina both said and took another sip.

"Hahha, better then awesome these are like magic drinks," I said to them looking at my cup.

* * *

"So I was thinking…." I mumbled eating a slice of pizza.

"I think it would be fair for me to train the girls myself….. and you four," I waved my finger to the guys.

"Should train with Splinter," I said to them.

Splinter ran his hand through his goatee thinking.

"Hmmm, that would be a fair advantage," he said.

"I'll have them kicking your asses in one week," I said to Leo. 

"What you challenging us or something?" he answered throwing a piece of pepperoni at me.

"Jerk," I threw it back.

"Yes it's a challenge, they'll take you on blind folded," I said to Leo.

"Uh Miss Alex," Yuri said placing her hands to my arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea, would we even be at their level in one week?" she said to me looking at them.

"You will be with me training you," I said to her. Mari tapped a hand to her mouth and tried to comprehend everything. 

"Alex," Splinter said.

"You are on my dear, one week," he said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great," I said.

"Woah, wait hang on a minute, how is this fair?" Mikey said waving his hands in the air.

"We already have skills dummy, so it wouldn't be fair to them if Alex trains us," Raph said to him throwing a slice of pizza at him.

"Ooooh," Mikey said eating the slice Raph threw at him.

I looked at April and we both laughed. 

* * *

"So where are you two going out tomorrow?" April asked picking at her pizza. I nearly choked on my piece and looked at her.

"What? I'm curious," she said.

I looked to Vern.

"Don't know yet," he said.

"And I wouldn't tell any of you either way," I said pointing my straw at the guys.

I took a half sip of my slurpie and put my finger over the straw. I pulled it out of my cup and put it in Mikey's letting my pink drip in to his blue drink. 

"Hey," he said noticing a pink line in his cup.

"I hate the pink flavour," he said tapping his cup trying to make it disappear.

"Hahhaha," I laughed.

April laughed at Mikey as he tried to figure out how to get the pink line out of his cup.

"I can sip it out for you?" she said tapping her straw.

"No, you two are evil…. I don't want your colors in my cup," He said pulling his cup to one side.

Everyone laughed. 

* * *

"Oh come on," I said loudly across the table.

"No seriously," Leo said using the back of a napkin, he drew out four lines.

"There is no way you, Leonardo that the number 42 can't be divided 8 times," I told him.

"It can… seriously Donnie and I were figuring this out, we solved it last night," he said putting down numbers.

April leaned in and looked at the math.

Donnie leaned over and also looked at the napkin.

"I don't understand this," Nina said trying to figure out why we were discussing math.

"Oh, the other night I was trying to figure out 42 divided by 8 to see if it actually fits anywhere, or if the equation can be rounded to a whole number, what I got was 5.25 I told her." She thought about it for a moment.

"Isn't that the answer though 5.25?" she asked also figuring out the math.

"Actually no, it can be rounded to a whole number," Donnie said. He tapped on the paper as him and Leo showed us the equation.

I picked up the napkin and looked it over. Nina and Aki leaned in towards me. April pulled out her phone trying to figure out the math.

"I hate the both of you, your both idiots," I said looking to him and Donnie.

They both high fived eachother.

Raph took the napkin from me and looked at it.

"She's right you're both idiots," he said throwing the napkin at Donnie.

"Good thing you didn't bet on it," April said.

I clenched my teeth together and reached into my pouch for money.

"You bet on it," She laughed and shook her head.

I handed both Leo and Donnie twenty each. 

"Woooahhhhh," Mikey said extending his words.

"Shut up," I said to him.

The waitress hovered around our table taking the empty cups and plates and pizza pans.

"So Alex," April nudged me.

"Yeah?" I said to her slurping the last bit of pink slurpie from my cup.

"What are you going to wear for tomorrow night?" she said. I looked at her.

"No, hell no…" I said to her. I knew what she was getting at.

"Come on Alex, I've seen your closet, you have no dresses or skirts or anything fun…." She said.

"Yeah because I hate dresses and skirts, and anything fun…" I said to her.

She smiled and looked at me. 

"No, we are not shopping…." I said to her.

She grabbed my arm and we slide out of the booth.

"Hey wait I want to come," Nina said sliding out of the booth as well.

"Me too," Yuri said, Mari and Aki came along with us as well.

"I hate shopping," I whined.

Vern shook his head as we passed him.

"Oooo," Mikey said making kissy noises.

"Hey, enough of that…" Vern said to him. 

* * *

"So, what were you thinking of wearing for tomorrow night?" April asked pulling me by the arm.

"Clothes April, clothes, you know my black tight dress pants and a blouse," I said to her sarcastically.

"Uh no," she said we walked past a jewelry store and a few shops, over to a clothing shop.

I looked at the sign and pointed at it, "no…. we are so not doing this," I said to her.

Yuri and Mari smiled and pushed me in to the store. 

I pulled my staff around my back to the holster. A lady looked at us as we walked through the store.

"Weapons aren't allowed in this store," she said and looked to me.

"Oh hi, see she's a ninja, she's with the turtles," April said to the lady as she looked through some clothes.

"Uh huh," the lady said. Then I saw her disappear towards the counter.

"Hehhe," I laughed and looked at the rack April was looking at. 

"No way in hell am I wearing a dress that short," I said to her as she held up a checkered colored dress.

"This is so gorgeous and you have the legs for it," she said pushing it against me. I rolled my eyes and went to the change room.

I tossed my staff to Aki, she grabbed it and sat down in a chair. 

"So, how do you girls like New York so far?" April asked them.

"It is a very big city, we usually lived on the coast and travelled from villages to villages in Japan," Yuri said as she sat down next to Aki.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," April said to them again. I heard them talking through the door.

"April this dress is bloody short, like hell am I showing off this much….. " I said to her as I opened the door.

"Leg," I said noticing ninja's in the store. They had everyone tied up including the store owner and the clerk. 

I looked to Aki, my staff had rolled on the floor near the change room doors.

"Alex," April whispered to me. I looked at three ninja's who where hovered near the jewelry counter. I shifted my feet carefully towards my staff.

"Hey," one of the ninja's said and turned to me.

I stopped in my spot and raised my hands.

"You missed one," the ninja said to the other two.

"Yeah yeah I'll get her," one of them said she had a female voice. She came towards me and pulled a rope from her waist. 

I quickly shifted to my staff and kicked it up in to the air.

"You idiots, that wasn't a stick it's a weapon," she said to the other two men with her. She held the rope in her hands and twirled it. 

"I thought we got ride of all ninja's," I said to her.

"Well guess we missed some," I said twirling my staff around.

The store clerk looked to me and to her manager.

"Hey, listen we'll give you what you want if you don't harm any of us," the manager said to me and the ninja's.

"What?" I said to him. 

The female ninja turned around and looked at him.

"We just want all your jewelry," she said. She then came towards me.

"I'll take yours too," as she was about to reach for my necklaces I grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so," I kneed her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. 

The other two ran to her. I came around them and twirled my staff.

"Look here's the deal, whatever you stole from this store, leave it here, and I'll go easy on you," I said to them.

The female ninja grunted and jumped to her feet.

"You will regret this," she said to me.

She ran at me and swung her staff over her head. 

Before she could bring it down I swung my staff just like she did and held it up in front of me as a shield, she smashed her staff against mine making them both vibrate.

"What the hell…" I said looking at my staff.

"No one knows that skill, unless…. Wait," I said realizing she must've been the one who dropped the leather piece of cloth, she must be a Shinto ninja warrior like me.

"You're a Shinto shadow fighter," I said to her. She quickly turned around and swung her staff behind her back and struck me with the tip of it.

"Aaah," I said and jumped away from her.

April shifted her hands around tapping on her watch sending an SOS to the guys. 

I kicked my staff into my hands and held it up right.

"Your skill," one of the boys said.

"You're a Shinto warrior as well," he said circling me. The other boy did as well.

That's when the female extended her hand outwardly and dropped the bag of jewels she stole to the ground.

"Look, like I said you don't want to test me," I said to her. She ran at me and jumped to the air. I looked up to her and held my staff over my head.

"YOU ARE PLAYING DIRTY, " I shouted at her as her staff clashed with mine. I quickly wrapped my white ribbon around her staff and pulled it from her hands to the ground.

"A Shinto warrior never ever allows their staff to take the spirit of another warrior's staff," I said to her. Her movement was in attempt to destroy my staff and take its powers.

I placed a foot to her staff so she wouldn't touch it. 

"What do you know about shadow fighting," she said looking to her staff.

"Miss Alex," Yuri shouted at me noticing her staff shake.

"Alex," she said turning to me.

"The staff is coated with poison it's glowing," Yuri said again.

"I know Yuri, that's why my staff is wrapped around it," I said to her. I kicked her staff up to the air and grabbed it, I snapped the tip of it releasing all the poison onto the white ribbon of my staff.

"You should be ashamed of your training," I said to the female ninja. I took her staff and swung it around knocking her on her knees.

I threw her staff to one side. 

"ALEX," I heard the guys shout.

"Stay back," I said to them.

I held my staff up to her face.

"Take your boys, and leave, you are not a Shinto shadow fighter, they do not disrespect their weapons," I said to her.

She looked to me and then to the boys. They helped her up and reached for her staff. 

"You haven't seen the last of me," she said taking her staff. All three threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

I covered my mouth and coughed.

"Are you okay?" Leo said grabbing me by the arm.

"Yeah, I think I know who robbed those stores," I said to them. The guys untied everyone as the police came.

"Casey," April said to him as he came through the store with six men.

"What happened?" he said looking to me and Leo.

"Your jewelry store thieves are ninja's," I said to him. He put his gun away and looked to April then the girls.

"Everyone okay?" he asked as the officers searched the area and questioned people. 

"Ninja's," I said again.

"I saw that, but who are they?" Leo asked again.

"Shinto temple warriors, just as I figured, they have the same training and skills I have, that's why her staff was coated with poison," I said to Leo. He looked over my staff.

"…. You took her poison," he asked.

Donnie came to me, but just as he was reaching for my staff a zap of energy repealed him.

"Woah," he said.

"No one touch my staff, I have to purify it," I said to them holding it by the white ribbon. 

"Well we have some sort of lead," Casey said.

"I'll check the security camera's," he said tapping my arm.

"Woah girl, they didn't even leave a trace," Mikey said as he and Raph leaned down to the ground looking for any form of foot print or even a trace of them.

"They wouldn't because they're trained not to leave a trace," I said to them.

"By the way, don't like the dress," Vern said looking to April.

"Jee thanks, so much for trying to make her hot," she said crossing her arms. 

* * *

That evening I went to the dojo and brought some purified holy water with me, just regular water that I threw some salt and other ingredients in it that purified it. I sat down on the ground and placed my staff to the ground in front of me.

"Another Shinto ninja, how is this even possible," I said to myself as I poured the water over my staff.

"All trainees's where dismissed," I said to myself again.

"Maybe the ones who were dismissed chose to disobey the rules of the monks," Splinter said coming around me.

He startled me, I hadn't even notice him come in to the dojo.

He sat down in front of me.

"Splinter," I said to him. I ran my hands down the staff making sure the water coated it. 

"Did you recognize them?" he asked me watching what I was doing.

"No, I don't know who they were," I said to him.

"Was the female the one who called you?" he asked. I looked at him surprised.

"You heard my phone call," I said to him.

"I hear everything," he said running a hand through his beard.

"I don't know, her voice sounded different, but she seemed surprised when Yuri said my name," I said to him. 

"She threatened you Alex, the phone call… she knew everything about you she said," Splinter mentioned the conversation from this morning.

"I don't think it's the same person, maybe the person who called me was their leader," I said to him.

"Splinter, please don't say anything about this to the guys," I said to him.

He nodded and touched a hand to my staff. 

I passed it over to him.

"It took the poison and absorbed it, I have never seen a weapon do that before," He said.

"It's safe to use now, so don't worry it won't poison me or anyone," I said to him.

"Alex, your skills… you've learned the art of healing, creating medicinal treatment, and even creating poisons and cures for them," Splinter said to me passing my staff back to me.

"Yes, the students at the temples where trained to learn everything," I said to him.

"Do not worry about your brothers, they will not know of this, but Alex… investigate, if these are former students and have skills like you, they could be very dangerous," he said to me. He shifted to his feet.

"I'll figure this out Splinter," I said to him. He reached a hand to me and helped me up. 

"But, I would like Leonardo to learn your treatments," he said to me.

"You mean my medicinal treatments and cures?" I asked him.

"Yes, please teach him, I feel it is necessary they learn this," he said to me again. I half bowed down to him and nodded.

* * *

That evening I spent it mostly watching movies with Mikey. Raph, Leo and Donnie had taken the girls out food shopping, and Splinter hovered in his room playing music and reading.

"So doll face," Mikey said twirling a gummy worm in his hand.

"Mikey," I said to him.

"What do you think of Aki?" he said.

I looked at him surprised he said that.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think she's so cool…. She loves to surf, she said in Japan she did a lot of that, and the girl can skateboard," he said making a skateboard motion with his hands.

I looked to him and smiled.

"So you like her?" I asked him stretching the gummy worm in my mouth.

"Doll… I think she's a major babe," he said. I lifted an eyebrow surprised he said that.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Like she's totally rad that the other day she asked if we went to basketball games, she said that she and her sisters used to hide in the top bleachers of stadiums and watch games," he said to me again chugging down a cola.

"Basketball huh," I said looking at him.

"Yeah, hey next week there's a game, we should all go," he said.

"Uh huh," I said still surprised he actually liked a girl that wasn't me or April. 

I smiled at Mikey and hugged him.

"Hey," He said and smiled.

"You are so adorable," I told him and pecked his head.

"Awe…. Thanks," he blushed a little. 

"You know Mikey, if you like Aki….. as much as you say you do, you should tell her," I said to him patting his head.

"I think I'd be too embarrassed too, I'd be shy," He said and rubbed his head.

"Practice on me, pretend I'm Aki…." I said turning to face him.

He looked at me and smiled. 

"Uhhh okay, let's see," He said and turned towards me.

"Just be yourself and be honest," I told him.

I touched his hands and he took in a deep breath.

"Okay, so Aki…. Hi," he said to me.

I tried not to laugh. 

"So girl, just wanted to say…. Well I think you're really totally rad, and well…. I like you, a lot," he started to say.

"What the…. Heck is going on?" Raph said slowly.

We both looked over to them. We hadn't even noticed them come in. They stood staring at us bewildered.

"It's not what you think Raphael, grow up…." I said to him shifting off the couch.

Mikey grinned and waved. 

Mikey flicked off the TV and came to Raph helping him with the bags.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not what you think," I said to Leo and Donnie who were giving me a very awkward look.

"Talk to Mikey," I said to them.

"Uh huh," Donnie said and went over to the fridge.

"Hehehhe," I heard the girls laughing.

I shook my head and looked over to Splinter, he shifted from his room to the dojo. I saw the door close behind him. 

"Miss Alex," Yuri said near me. She startled me.

"Gosh, you startled me," I said to her. She smiled and held her hand out to me.

She had a white cloth in her hand.

"What's this?" I said to her.

She opened the cloth and wrapped in a plastic bag was another small turtle charm.

"A turtle charm," I said smiling. I took it from her hand and looked at it.

"Leonardo noticed it at the shop, I picked it up for you… and no I didn't steal it," she said with a smile.

"Why did you pick it up for me?" I said to her opening the chain around my neck.

"You have been so kind to me and my sisters, you're giving up your time to train us, and you even offered your apartment to us as a home, this is our gratitude," she said to me. I slide the little turtle charm on to the chain. It almost matched the other one but it didn't have a coloured gem in it.

"Yuri, it's my pleasure to help you… there is no need for gratitude, I would've done it for my brothers and anyone as well, but thank you," I said placing a hand over hers.

Mari came towards her sister. 

"The turtle looks good on the chain, it matches the other one," she said smiling.

"Really thank you," I said to them.

"Hey I have an idea," I said to her and Mari.

"Aki , Nina…" they both handed their bags over to Leo and Don and came over to me.

"How about I take the four of you out on a night in the town," I said to them.

"Uh, but Miss Alex you don't have a car," Aki reminded me.

"Oh…. Right," I said to her thinking.

"No, but we have one…" Donnie said and threw the truck keys at me. I caught them.

"Seriously, your letting me drives the truck," I said to him.

"Yeah, why not… don't see any harm in that, oh just don't use any of the red buttons, those are weapons," he said. 

I smiled and twirled the keys in my hands.

We all piled in to the truck, I reached for the seat belt and looked around.

"Hmm," I said looking for the key hole. Nina smiled and tapped the key hole.

"Oh, hahaha I knew that," I said to her. I put the key in and turned it.

"This is so cool…. I never get to drive this beast," I said touching the steering wheel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow I didn't realize this chapter was this long. I had to write a lot of information because its important. It's leading to a huge fight scene and someone will become injured or hurt to a point of death almost. Read on to find out who! Also would anyone like to read any more TMNT stories, this one is almost to an end and if anyone wants more... comment and let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

I pulled out of the garage carefully and slowly. The truck had so much power in it that the slightest touch of the gas made it fly.

"Okay, I think I got this," I said pulling on to the road.

"So I was thinking, Manhattan," I said and smiled.

"Manhattan?" Mari asked leaning in towards me.

"Yup, we'll drive the streets," I said to her. Yuri looked at the CD book Donnie had on the dashboard.

"Put something interesting on," I said to her.

"They have good taste in music," Yuri said flipping through the CD sleeves. 

"Raph and Mikey mostly," I said to her.

She pulled out a CD and slide it into the player.

"Nice," I said as the music played throughout the truck.

I pulled on to the main road and let the truck roar to life. 

We drove through New York and in to Manhattan for a solid hour. The girls chattered mostly and asked a lot of questions, mostly about buildings, Manhattan history, and about the different types of people that lived there.

"So tomorrow at dawn again ladies, there's a military base camp out of town, not far from the pier, we'll meet there," I said to them.

"Alright," Yuri said as she looked out the window.

"Miss Alex, thank you for your patience in helping us learn and live in this city," Aki said leaning in towards my seat.

"Aki, it's no problem, I was like you once…. I know the fear you may have and how in the back of your mind your still worried about what people think of you," I said to them. I stopped at a light and waited for it to change.

"Yes, I sometimes feel like people fear us, or look at us as only mutants and nothing more," Nina said admiring some of the objects in the truck.

"Then we meet your brothers, I was actually scared of them, you spoke so much of them and I was scared that they wouldn't accept us," she said again.

"My brothers were always hidden, underground, lived beneath the city. I am grateful for April to have found them and helped them become members of this city," I said to her I pulled on to a long dark road.

"Trust me, you will become just like them, people will respect you and accept you, just as them…" I said to all of them. I slowed down the truck looking at the road I was on.

"I think, I took a wrong turn," I said rather slowly. 

"Its dark outside there is no signs," Yuri said looking at the long stretch of road as well.

"Donnie has a GPS, let me punch in our address it'll take me to the right road," I said tapping on the navigation screen.

"Here we go," I said and turned around.

As we connected back to the main road, I kept checking the mirrors and noticed a black car follow us. It was behind me the whole time since I took the wrong turn.

Yuri titled the mirror a little and noticed the car as well.

"I think we are being followed," she said trying to see if she could see any figures.

"I noticed that too," I said to her.

I turned onto a different stretch of road toward April's apartment hoping to lose them. The car shifted left and right behind the truck. I kept my eye to the mirror trying to see if I can see any figures. All the windows where tinted and I couldn't see anyone in the car.

"Hang on," I said to the girls as I swerved the car around and to the front of April's apartment. I parked and turned off the truck.

The car stopped far behind us for about a minute and drove around us. Their window was opened and I could see three girls screaming and shouting, with their music blaring.

I shook my head. 

"Wow, they're just crazy girls," I said taking in a deep breath.

"Everyone in town knows this truck," I said as I pulled away from the apartment.

"So do many girls do this always?" Yuri asked curious. Her tone seemed agitated.

"Yes, girls stalk the guys sometimes, we had one crazy girl sleep at my apartment door thinking the guys lived with me, she scared me…" I said pulling back on to the main road.

"Huh," I heard Yuri say. I wasn't sure if her tone was jealous or angry.

We had been gone for about three hours when I pulled the truck in to the gate and to the garage.

"That was a nice ride," Mari said as I turned off the engine.

"Thank you," Aki and Nina said together.

"No problem," I said and twirled the keys in my fingers. 

Yuri closed the door.

"Miss Alex," she said and came around to my side.

"Yes," I said to her and walked through the garage.

"Wait one moment," she said pulling me by the arm. I stopped near the door and looked at her.

Her sisters looked to her then walked through the door closing it behind them.

"Your brother Leonardo," she said.

"Yes?" I said. 

"I find him rather interesting," she said looking at the ground. I smiled and waited for her to finish.

"He doesn't seem interested in me," she said again.

"Leonardo is like that, he doesn't show emotion, trust me… I mean Raphael I thought he was like that, but he is a huge baby," I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

Yuri looked up to me.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked her.

"No, we rarely talk, it's mostly issues about crime, but not a real conversation," she said.

"Tell you what, after training tomorrow I'll have a talk with Leo, find out why he's being this way towards you…. okay?" I said trying to reassure her.

She nodded and smiled, then came around me and opened the door. 

* * *

"Donnie," I said and came towards his work space.

"The truck is a beast," I said tossing him the keys.

"I see you made it back safely," He said pulling up his glasses.

"Should let me drive it more often," I tapped his shoulder and winked at him.

"No way, don't think just because I let you drive it one night that you can take her out anytime you want…" He said sitting down on his rolling chair.

"Her huh," I said and smiled. I walked around him to the couch.

I noticed Mikey had gone to bed early he was shifting in his bed and his gate was down. 

"Is Mikey okay?" I asked.

Raph came around his bench and sat down next to me.

"Yeah we were playing some basketball, he got tired, Splinters starting some training tomorrow," Raph said flicking on the TV.

I noticed the girls had hovered around the fridge and were chattering quietly amongst themselves.

"Raph, where's Leo?" I asked him looking to his room.

"He's in the dojo with Splinter," he said. I stood up and shifted in front of him. 

I came towards the dojo doors and heard Leo and Splinter talking. I couldn't make it out and I wasn't about to be rude and barge in on their conversation, so I leaned against the door trying to listen.

I turned around and went back to the couch.

"Rapheal," I said to him. He looked at me.

"I think I'm going to my apartment tonight, I'll be taking the girls out at dawn so it might be easier for them to be ready for the morning," I said to him.

He looked to the TV then back to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what you want," He said. 

Everyone seemed on edge tonight, I wondered why.

I came towards Yuri and Mari and told them that I wanted to go to my apartment. The girls went to their rooms and packed what they needed.

"I have to tell Splinter I'm leaving," I said.

I took a deep breath and went to the dojo door.

I pressed my hand against the door pad and the doors slide open. 

* * *

"Splinter," I said to him as I came through the dojo.

"What do you want?" Leo asked me agitated.

"Uh, excuse me…" I said surprised at his tone. He seemed angry or upset over something.

"Leonardo…" Splinter said to him.

"I have something to say to her," Leo said crossing his arms, he came towards me. I took a step back, I felt a lot of aggression from him.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" I said a little nervous.

"Michelangelo," He said to me sternly.

"Look, I know you brought these girls here with the intention of helping them, but that's it, nothing more… once they are trained they leave," he said to me sternly.

"Wait a minute what is this about," I said to him noticing Splinter hover near me.

"You know exactly what this is about," He started to say.

"Donatello like's Nina and he's very interested in her, Mickey admitted he had a crush on Aki, and Mari was somewhat wearing off on Raphael," he said to me I could hear the tension in his voice.

"We can't have relationships Alex, regardless if they are mutant turtles or ninja's or whatever they are, we can't." He said to me.

I felt like I was about to cry, I've never seen him this angry before. 

"Donatello told you already once, he mentioned the reason why at the library, and yet you didn't even bother telling your friends that we weren't interested in them," he said again.

"Leo, I wanted to do something for you guys… to…. Make you see what it feels like to have someone in your lives…. To experience every experience," I said slowly, I was hiding behind tears.

"Leonardo that's enough, there is no need to lecture Alex…. She did this out of the kindness of her heart, I agree with her wanting to have you all experience everything in life," Splinter said stepping in front of me.

"I too want that for my children," he said again.

"Why don't you keep them at your apartment," he said to me coming around Splinter.

"… Know what, stay with them…." He said as he headed for the door. It opened and he walked out. 

I looked around me and then to the ground.

"He didn't mean that Alex," Splinter said to me. He lifted my face to his.

"Alex," he said again.

"I'm sorry Splinter, I thought…. Maybe I could…." I stuttered out. I dried my eyes.

"Alex, your heart is pure…. Kind and caring, Leonardo needs to understand this on his own, he needs to realize that your intentions are pure…." He said taking my hands in his.

"This is your home, there is no need for you to stay at your apartment," he said again.

"No, I'll go…." I said to him. I dried my eyes and turned to the door. 

"Did he say anything to Mikey?" I asked Splinter before I left.

"Michelangelo became upset over their discussion," Splinter said to me. I said nothing more and walked out. 

* * *

I noticed Yuri and Mari standing near the table. Aki and Nina waited with them. I went to my room and packed a bag, I put most of my clothes, my journal and a few other trinkets in it.

"Let's go," I said to them and threw my keys to the table.

Raph noticed my mood and turned off the TV.

"Hey where you going?" he asked from the couch.

"Ask Leonardo," I said to him.

I walked towards the door as the girls waited near it.

"Don't you need your keys, you'll be locked out tomorrow," Donnie said coming around his desk towards me.

"No, like I said as Leonardo," I told him and walked out as the girls followed. 

"Miss Alex, is everything okay?" Yuri asked pressing a hand to my back.

"Yes, I'm fine…" I said to her as we crossed the road. My apartment was three blocks away, which wasn't far. We hurried across some alleys and to the parking lot of my building.

"Is Alex okay?" Nina half whispered to Yuri as they followed up the steps.

"I don't know," Yuri said to her. 

* * *

I didn't say anything future as I walked down the hallway to my door, I pressed my hand against the door pad and unlocked my door.

I flicked on the light and threw my jacket to the stool.

"Help yourselves to anything," I said to them as they came in. I closed the door and locked it.

I came over to my large patio window and closed the curtains.

"I have a spare room, its quite large, I put a double queen sized bed in there, you all can have it…" I said to them pointing to the hallway.

"Thank you," Mari said as she put her bag down on the couch.

"You can put your stuff there too, consider it your room you can use the closet and dresser whatever you like," I said to them as I hovered to the kitchen.

"I'll be in the other bedroom if you need anything," I said to them lifting my sleeves.

"Miss Alex," Mari said as I turned for the hallway.

"Did you have a fight with Leonardo?" She asked noticing my mood.

"No Mari, its fine… get some sleep, we'll be up at dawn," I said to her and walked down the hall. 

I closed the door to my room and slide down to the floor.

"I know he's right, I hate it….." I said to myself.

"But why can't he see what I see, or understand my reasons….." I said again pulling my hair out of the bun.

"Maybe…. I should leave," I thought out loud again.

"Leonardo…. You're such an idiot," I said to myself and pulled out my cell phone.

I wanted to text April, but then I decided not to…. Instead I threw my phone to the bed hoping it would smash against the railing.

It didn't. 

* * *

Back at the subway station….

"You did what?" Raph half shouted to Leo.

"Why did you kick her out Leo?" Donnie asked agitated.

"Look, we've discussed this, as long as those girls are around we can't fight like we need too. We'd be to busy trying to protect them, and keeping them out of danger that we wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else," Leo said trying to be quiet.

"Mikey is not going to like this," Raph said pacing in his spot.

"Then kick them out Leo, not Alex…" Donnie said crossing his arms.

"I didn't want Alex to leave, she gave me no choice, she's training them… if they go out there on their own they wouldn't survive, wouldn't know how to live… at least with Alex, they'll have a chance," he said to them.

"They had a chance here Leo," Raph huffed at him.

"Splinter do something," Donnie said throwing his hands in to the air.

"I respect Alex very much and her decision to train these girls, I also understand her reason for bringing them here, I also feel… she is right in wanting you to experience everything in life. However, this can not be forced upon you, your decision to have these girls leave and live with Alex Leonardo…. Was not the right one," Splinter said coming around the boys.

"Bring her back Leo," Raph huffed.

"However," Splinter said loudly silencing Raphael.

"We must understand Leonardo's decision, it might not be the right one…. but for right now, it might be the only one," Splinter said again, heading towards his room.

"Leonardo," He said turning to face him.

"This decision, better be the right one… for your sake and Alex's, those girls… they respect you, all of you, and even admire you….. but you are the one who needs to make the right decision for everyone Leonardo." He said to him entering his room.

"Leo, you're my brother…. I respect you, but Alex has been a part of our family… just like April, for a long time now… sending her away, is a mistake," Raph said to him again.

"I know, I know… this is the only way…. They won't be hurt, or targets, or even victims…. it's the only choice I can make," he said and walked around Raphael to his room.

* * *

I shifted around my room thinking, I didn't really change my clothes or anything, I just paced around my room mostly. I could hear the girls in the living room talking.

I opened my door and went out to the living room.

"Yuri, Mari…. Aki, Nina," I said to them.

They turned and looked to me.

"We need to talk," I said to them. I told them about the conversation I had with Leonardo and how I was giving Mikey and Donnie advice about them. I also told them that for now, we can't return to the subway station.

"I see," Mari said.

"Miss Alex," Yuri said.

"I respect his decision, he is a leader after all… it is his decision," she said coming around me.

"He may think we would be targets, or our lives be put in dangerous because we know them… or become involved with them," she said again.

"This is why we wanted you to train us, so we can be like them, help fight alongside them, help them protect this city and the people they care about…" Nina said placing her hands on Aki's shoulders.

"Yes, I agree… when you told us about other mutants like us, we knew we had to learn everything we could…. Not just to be like them, but to understand them, to become one with them," Aki said with a smile.

"…. We respect them, and you Miss Alex, if his choice is to have us live here, we will do so…" Mari said coming around the couch to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you all think this way, I just wish Leo can see it this way…. I love those guys more then they'd ever know and all I wanted was the best for them," I said to them.

"They know that, and I'm sure Leonardo does as well," Yuri said from the kitchen.

"Give him time, he will see your ways Miss Alex," Mari said to me again.

I took in a deep breath and nodded. 

"Alex, I'm so sorry," Leo said to himself from outside my balcony window. He heard everything, the entire conversation. That's when I heard a sound from my balcony. I cautiously opened my curtain and looked outside. No one was there. 

* * *

"It's a little chilly," I said to myself as the girls lined up near me.

"Wow, there's an obstacle course here, " Yuri said looking at all the outdoor equipment.

"That's exactly why I choose this place," I said to her.

"It's a full work out station, it'll build your upper body strength and your lower at the same time, your speed and endurance as well," I said to them blowing at my hands.

"Let's start," Mari said rolling her arms in the air.

"Alright," I said and pulled out my phone.

"The object is a race, the four of you have to try to complete this entire course, including climbing the wall, getting over it, and making it to that barrel. Speed counts, don't slow down and keep up, help eachother if needed," I said to them. I held up my phone.

They were starting at the bars, they had to cross them without touching the ground using their arms only and make their way through the entire course.

"GO!" I shouted setting the timer. 

I followed the girls as they went through the bars, under the netting and through the barrels.

"Come on, come on, Aki move it," I said to her.

"The obstacle course isn't that long, there are 6 objects to get through before the wall," I said to them as they jumped through the tires.

"Keep up Nina," I said to her following them.

"YES, COME ON OVER THE WALL," I said as all four of them all managed to reach the wall together. 

"Alright," I said as they made it over the wall and to the barrel together.

"Yes," I said stopping the time.

"Well time wasn't great. Catch your breaths and let's do it one more time, this time work together and help eachother. Keep up together at the same level," I said to them.

The girls lined up again. 

"Ready?" I said to them. They looked to eachother and tapped eachother on the arm.

"GO!" I said again watching their moves.

"COME ON, WATCH EACHOTHER'S BACK," I said to them as they made it through the second part of the course.

"Yuri, Mari…. Aki and Nina are lagging behind," I said to them before they made it through the tunnel.

They slowed down and helped their sisters.

"TEAMWORK, COME ON…." I said to them. All four of them had made it to the tires and all four of them matched eachother as they jumped through them.

"Yes, keep going," I said to them as they made it to the wall. They climbed it together matching eachothers speed.

"OVER," I said as they all reached the barrel.

"What's our time?" Yuri said catching her breath.

"Not good," I said to her stopping it at 15:00 minutes.

"Time," Mari said to me also catching her breath.

"15:00 minutes," I said to them. 

"We go again," Yuri said to her sisters. Aki and Nina tapped their fists together and took in deep breaths.

"Okay one more time, then we cut for break…. We will learn something else after," I said to them as they all ran back to the beginning and lined up again.

"TEAMWORK THIS TIME, Match eachother… keep up the pace." I said to them. I held my finger to the timer.

"Yuri, lead them… watch your sisters and make sure you work together," I said to her. She nodded.

"GO!" I shouted as they all went through the obstacle together.

"YES, YES…." I said nearing the end. They all worked together, matched eachothers pace and were helping eachother.

"GO!" I said excited as they climbed the wall together.

"TIME," Yuri said as they reached the barrel at the same time.

"10:00 minutes," I said.

"Yes," Aki and Nina said as they rolled to the ground. 

That's when I heard other voices and shuffling coming from the other side of the base. It was all a wooded area, tree's and shrubs nothing but a dense forest environment that soliders use for training as well.

"Yuri, I'll be right back," I said to her as she opened her bag and passed around some food and water to her sisters.

I pulled my phone to my pocket and swung my staff around my body.

I followed the voices through the trees, to a small clearing.

I peered through some bushes and ducked down. The guys where there with Splinter, combat training. 

I sighed deeply, and stood to my feet trying not to make a sound.

"Hey, I think that was Alex…." Raph said hearing a twig snap.

I half turned and looked back at them carefully trying not to trip over anything.

Leo looked over to where I was quickly and then back to his brothers. 

"Everything okay?" Yuri asked coming towards me as I came through the trees back to where they were.

"No, its fine…" I said.

* * *

After taking a small break I wanted to teach the girls about making powders, using natural ingredients around them to cure any injuries or poisons.

"What are we looking for?" Yuri said as they all crouched down around me.

"This here," I said touching a leaf growing from a yellowish green shrub.

"This is called sage…" I said picking of three of the leaves.

It can be manipulated and ground down to a powder. I said to them. Yuri smelt the left and touched it.

I stood up and walked through the trees towards some barriers I had seen earlier.

The girls followed behind me observing their surroundings.

"This here," I said to them.

"These are juniper berries, they are extremely poisonous," I said to them carefully touching the stem.

"These can be made for poison?" Mari asked.

"Yes, mix these with some tree sap, ground them with a leaf of sage and you have the purple poison I use for shadow fighting. This berry by itself is extremely dangerous," I said to them. 

"If it has a soft outer shell, it's poisonous, if its hard outer shell its safe," I said to them. Aki seemed very interested in this, she was intently looking at the berries.

"Here's the idea, find leaves that have ridged edges, that have a sweet smell to them, and berries like these, and I'll show you how to properly use them," I said to them.

"I think we can do that," Mari said tapping her sister's arms.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BERRIES, PULL OF THE STEMS," I said to them as they scattered from my view.

I turned around and shifted through some of the shrubs looking for other berries I could use for medicinal treatments.

We were pretty close to where Splinter was training the guys, I could hear his voice as he coached them. I didn't bother looking for them or what they were doing.

I bent down and noticed some purple berries growing from a small shrub, I smelt them and touched the outer shell.

"Perfect, I can use these," I said to myself as I pulled a few berries off their stems and put them in my pouch.

I clapped my hands together and half turned walking backwards through the shrubs. I could still see the girls intently looking for leaves and berries.

That's when I felt some wood under my feet.

"What?" I said and before I even noticed it, the wood broke underneath me. 

"AAAAH," I screamed crashing through the wood down an old wood mill chamber.

"Alex?" Yuri said looking towards the sound.

"Guys that was Alex," Mikey said looking towards the sound too.

"ALEX," I heard Yuri and Mari shout to me. They ran towards the sound of breaking wood.

"ALEX," Leo shouted, the guys ran as well. 

"Oh my god," Yuri said leaning over the hole in the ground.

"Alex can you hear me," her voice echoed.

"Mari the rope," Yuri said pointing to the rope Mari had around her waist.

"What happened?" Splinter asked as the guys shifted near the girls looking down the hole.

"It's an old mill, they built these back in the 1700's," Donnie said pulling down his gear over his eyes. He turned on the light to see if he could spot me.

"I can't see her she's too far down," he said.

"Hurry tie the rope," Yuri said to her sisters helping them tie it to eachother.

"No, I'll go down," Leo said extending his hand towards them. 

"It would be easier for one of them to go down, it's a tight fit down there, there might not be a way back up, you'd have to go through the mill and come out the other side," Donnie said scanning the area.

"We need to get her out of there," Raph hissed.

"Alex," Mikey shouted down to me.  
"She's not answering," Aki said tieing the rope around her waist.

"Tie it around yourself too Nina," Yuri said helping her sister.

"Get her out of there Leo," Splinter placed a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm going down," Leo said to Yuri. She nodded to him as he tied the rope around himself. 

I coughed and coughed.

"Alex, I'm coming down," Leo said shouting to me. I couldn't see anything it was dark, all I felt was a huge surging pain in my leg.

"Here take this light, it'll be dark down there," Donnie said handing Leo a flashlight from his kit.

"Here are some water, and an emergency kit," Yuri said handing it to Leo.

I sat up, I couldn't move…. I rubbed my head looking around me. There was enough light peering through the opening that I could tell I was in a mine shaft.

"Leo," I shouted to him.

"She's okay," Mikey said to everyone.

"We don't know that Mikey, it was a long fall," Raph said placing a hand to his shoulder. 

I saw Leo come down the shaft tied to a rope, I couldn't stand or move to get out of the way.

"Alex," he said looking down at me.

"I can't move," I told him covering my hand to my bleeding leg.

Leo jumped down and pulled of the rope.

"DONNIE, SHE'S HURT REAL BADLY," he shouted up to them.

"WE CAN'T PULL HER BACK UP, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE MINE, WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE OTHER END," Donnie said back to him. 

Leo looked to me and bent down.

"Ah," I said as he looked at the piece of wood that I pulled out of my leg.

"Alex," Leo said carefully ripping my pant leg.

"Aaah," I said covering my hand over the wound.

"It's deep," He said looking to me.

"I have something," I said to him reaching into my pouch. I had brought some powders I had made months ago with me to teach the girls how to make them.

"Powders?" he said looking at the two red round viles of powder.

"My bag," I told him. He reached around me and pulled my bag off my shoulders.

"There's a little bowl in there and a press," I told him. He searched in it and pulled them out.

"Mix this, with some water two parts powder and three caps of water," I told him. I felt like passing out but I tried to keep awake.

"Alex, I don't know how to do this…" he said to me looking at the vile in his hand.

"….. Splinter, wanted me to teach you….." I said to him. He looked to me then opened the cork off the vile.

"Two parts," he said tapping the powder carefully over the bowl.

"Three parts water," I said to him. 

"Mix it with the press," I said to him. He swirled it around with the press until it formed a paste.

"Okay," he said.

"You'll have to use the press and press the paste onto my leg," I said to him trying not to cry from the pain.

He took a deep breath and pressed the powder against the wound.

"Aaahhh," I stuttered and then held my breath as the paste burned through the wound stopping the bleeding.

"Wrap it," I said to him. 

He wrapped it with the bandages in the kit.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"Can you stand now?" he said pushing everything back into my bag.

I slowly shifted myself to my feet using my staff for support. 

"Aaha," I said tipping over against my staff.

"Here," Leo said bending down.

"What?" I said to him.

"Climb on my back," he said to me.

"Leo, I can't do that you won't be able to carry me through the mine," I said to him.

"You can't walk," he said.

I carefully pulled myself on to his shell.

He turned on the flash light and passed it to me.

I held it up. 

"Your heavier then you look," he said.

I pulled my staff to its holster.

"We'll have to go through there," I said waving the light through a small corridor made of wood.

Leo carried me carefully moving his way through the tight shaft of the mine.

"Alex," he said to me as he stopped at the end of the tunnel and looked around.

"Yeah?" I said leaning against him, I was dizzy and it felt like my leg was on fire.

"I heard your conversation with the girls this morning," he said shifting his arms around me.

"Oh…." I said, I figured it might've been him on my balcony.

"I'm sorry," he said again. 

He took the left tunnel and shifted his feet through the rubble and rocks.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your reason behind all this, why you wanted them trained, why they were here…." He said.

"I didn't mean for all this to turn out this way," he said again. I tried to pay attention but I felt very dizzy.

"I'm sorry," He said again.

"Leo," I whispered to him.

"I want you… Mikey, Raph and Donnie to experience what I never got to in life…. Everything," I half whispered to him.

"I know, and I was scared of that…." He said to me. He stopped near the end of the tunnel and looked up.

"I think we're at the end," he said looking up. 

"LEO YOU DOWN THERE," Raph's voice echoed.

"YEAH, BUT ALEX IS REALLY HURT, I DON'T THINK SHE CAN CLIMB," he shouted up to them pulling me off his back.

I hobbled on one foot using my staff as support.

"Tie this into a harness, she'll need to sit on it and we can pull her up," Yuri said. Mari took the rope from her and helped her tie it.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Donnie asked.

"We lived in Japan near fishing docks, we watched fishermen make these knots and harnesses," she said as the girls wrapped the rope around themselves. 

"LEONARDO," Yuri's voice shouted.

"HERE, LET HER SIT ON THIS AND TIE IT AROUND HER WAIST," she said passing down the rope.

"Leo, I don't have the strength to do that," I said to him as he pulled the rope around me.

"Just hang on okay," he said.

I passed my staff to him and he pulled it to the belt on his shell. 

"Okay pull her up," Leo said to everyone.

"Pull," Yuri said to her sisters as they pulled the rope over the wood.

"I got her," Raph said as I reached the top. He grabbed me and I fell to the ground and passed out.

"She's really hurt," Splinter said, they reached for some first aid treatments out of their kits.

Leo managed to climb up the shaft. 

* * *

I don't know what happened much after that, I heard a truck's engine roar and then stop.

"Alex, hey?" I heard someone say to me.

I placed my hand over my eyes.

"Hey," the voice said again. I opened my eyes and noticed Vern sitting next to my bed.

"Hi," I said to him sitting up.

"Hey Alex," Mikey said as he came through my room. He put down a plate on my bedside table.

"Mikey," I said to him.

"You okay?" he asked pulling up a stool next to Vern. 

"Yeah, I think so," I said and looked at my wrapped leg.

"I was worried about yeah," He said rocking on the chair.

"The legs broken on that stool," I said waiting for him to tip over.

"Its cool, I'm good," He said and rocked again. Vern shook his head at him. 

"So April came with you?" I asked watching Mikey rocking on the stool again.

"Actually no, she's got a date night with Casey, the guys called me and told me what happened…." He said.

"Sorry, guess our date night…." I was about to finish when Mikey hit the floor.

"I meant to do that, I'm cool," he said standing up.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Mikey," Donnie shouted to him.

"I'm cool, I'm cool," he said composing himself. 

"Sorry Vern about our date night," I told him.

"Actually doll face," Mikey said with a huge grin.

He extended his hand to me.

"What?" I said to him.

Vern and Mikey helped me shift out of bed to my feet, I used my staff as support.

"Ta da," Mikey said as I came through the door. 

"What's this?" Vern said looking at our decorated picnic table. The girls were putting the final touches to the table by lighting some candles.

I shook my head and blushed a little.

"Hehehe, least we could do for yeah," Mikey said and tapped me on the arm.

"We, are going out…. We're taking Splinter with us," Leo said coming around the table to me, he pulled me by the arm and helped me to the table.

"I see," I said to them.

"Bye," Nina said pushing her sisters towards the garage.

"Hehehe," Mikey said and waved at us.

"Come on idiot," Raph said pushing him to the garage.

"Enjoy you guys," Donnie said. Leo and Splinter followed out behind him. 

"Well," Vern said.

"This is not what I planned for tonight," He said and sat down.

"What did you have planned," I said to him.

"Well dinner and maybe a basketball game after," he said.

"Mikey would be so jealous he'd probably want to come," I said to him looking at the dish.

"Haha, well I gave them the tickets; that is probably where they are going right now," he said.

I poked at the pasta on my dish.

"Did they cook this?" Vern said surprised they had made Italian pasta.

"I'm afraid to try it," I said swirling my fork in the pasta.

"Hey, it's not bad at all…" I said tasting the pasta.

* * *

The date had gone by rather quickly, it was interesting…. We talked mostly and I learned some new and interesting stuff about Vern I didn't know about.

"So you never finished high school?" Vern said as I shifted the plates to one side.

"No, actually I lived here with my mom until I was 10, then… well she died, and after that I mostly did things on my own, I went to school until I was about 13, then I left for Japan." I said to him pulling my hair out of my face.

"Oh, how long did you live in Japan for?" He asked intently curious.

"Well, see I went there with the intention of figuring out my past, instead I found the Shinto temple in Hinto region…. The monks there were training teenagers in discipline and martial arts," I said.

"I found it interesting, so I stayed there, for four years I trained with them, never really went to school during my training… I had jobs though, I worked in lots of different places….." I said to him.

"That's actually…. Pretty cool," Vern said taking a sip out of his glass.

"Oh? Thought maybe you'd like girls with brains…." I said to her tapping on my glass.

"Hahha, brains… you've got brains… and skills, honestly when I first meet you and saw you actually take down bad guys, I was kind of a little scared of you," he said and laughed.

"Good, that was my intention," I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

"What is this?" I said looking at my glass.

"Mikey," I said with a deep sigh.

"What?" Vern asked.

"He mixed a bunch of cola's together," I said to him swirling my drink around.

"Hahha, revenge for the pink slupie you put in his drink," he said and shook his head.

"Mine's normal, want to try it?" he asked.

"No, its fine it's not that bad actually, I'll just plan something special for him later," I said and took another sip of it.

"I hear firecrackers work great," he said.

I went quiet for a minute and thought about it.

"Niceee…" I said and nodded.

* * *

I think we had spent three hours actually talking, it was a good and interesting night, Vern helped me to my feet as I leaned against my staff using it for support.

"I... have to pick up the new News van tomorrow morning, and its already past midnight," he said and chuckled.

"New van, sweet….." I said.

"Yeah, the news station got us a new one with new equipment, I'm actually excited to see it," he said as I leaned against the door.

"Hey, let's plan something again for next week," he said.

"Sounds good actually, this time a real date…." I said to him and nodded.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," he said awkwardly.

"Good night Vern," I smiled and watched him get in to his car, then closed the door. 

"Hey," Mikey's voice chimed behind me.

I jumped and turned around.

"You startled me," I said.

"You guys are like mice; never hear them sneaking around….." I said and shook my head.

"We just got in hahaha," he said and tapped my shoulder.

"Mikey…. Buddy, pal," I said pulling my arm around his neck.

"Let's talk," I said to him.

* * *

Even though the night was late the guys seemed to have a lot of energy in them, they spent the entire night with the girls, talking, showing them different things around the place. Teaching them how to use the security system, Nina even suggested a modification to the system. The whole time I was in the TV area watching some movies on the couch.

"So girl," Mikey said and slide on to the couch next to me.

"Its 1AM Mikey, isn't it past your bed time," I teased him.

"Naw, so…. Girl, how was your date?" he said. He was wearing the most ridiculous hat I'd ever seen, it looked like a modified cowboy hat with feathers on it, and a large band that went around his face. I tried not to laugh.

"See Mikey," I said leaning in towards him.

"I'm not telling you," I said to him and tapped him on the cheek.

"Awe, how come?" he said and adjusted his hat.

"Your hat is ridiculous," I said again.

"I like it, it's fun…." He said adjusting the band under his face.

"Right, well I'm going to bed…" I said to him and stood up. The wound on my leg had healed and wasn't painful anymore.

"Hey you're walking…." He said.

"I heal faster now that I'm not sick anymore," I reminded him.

"Hehe, well night doll face," he said and took off his hat twirling it on his finger.

"Oh wow, yeah it's past your bed time," I said noticing how wildly energetic he was.

* * *

I shook my head as I walked to my bed room.

I slide opened my door and turned on the light.

"Wow, what a night…" I said to myself and took off my belt throwing it to the broken stool.

I looked around my room. Something was definitely off, something felt wrong and I wasn't sure what it was. I jumped up on to my bed and looked around. I had three lockers that were stacked on top of eachother in the corner of the room, they weren't out of place, not even the pad locks looked like they were touched.

I scanned over my small closet and dresser, I even scanned over my bed side table, I jumped off the bed and bent down on the ground.

I pulled up sheets and looked under the bed.

"Huh," I said.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, but yet something still felt out of place…. Awkward. 

That's when I heard something unusual. I never had an alarm clock in my room and something sounded like it was ticking.

I followed the sound and shifted in my room trying to listen to see where the sound was coming from.

I had a small standing closet wedged near the lockers. I opened the door to it and shifted between my clothes.

"Oh my god," I said.

"DONNIE," I shouted to him. There was a ticking clock taped to the back of my closet, and it had a timer on it.

"DON," I shouted again. 

"Alex, what is it?" He said coming through my room.

"What….. is that," he said pulling me away from the closet by my arm.

"No one come near it," Leo said also pulling me away from it behind him.

Nina came towards it and looked at it.

"It's not strapped to an explosive or anything, but…. There's a camera on it, and a timer," she said noticing a small moving piece of lens.

"Someone watching us?" Donnie asked carefully touching the circuit panel.

I looked at the panel carefully and then it struck me, in training class we were taught to build a makeshift device to trick our enemies in to thinking an explosive was in the building when yet it was a camera and listening device.

"WAIT," I said and pushed past Leo. I came between Donnie and Nina and pulled at the camera, then entire camera came apart including a hidden microphone.

"What? Someone was listening in and watching us…. You?" Donnie quickly said as I held the pieces in my hands.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"I haven't a clue Leo," I said to him. 

Nina pulled off the entire panel.

"Examine it, whoever planted this must be watching Alex," Raph said crossing his arms. We all piled near Donnie's desk as he started to take the device apart.

"In training the monks taught us how to create these," I said to Donnie pointing to the circuit panel.

"They're harmless, we used them to trick people, or our enemies, mostly other ninja's into thinking an explosive device was in the vicinity, yet all we were doing was watching their every move," I explained to them.

"So, you were always one step ahead of them?" Raph asked leaning over the desk. 

"Yeah, we always knew exactly what someone would be planning before it happened, the monks used this tactic to ward off unwanted trespassers to the temples, especially other ninja's." I explained.

"Well… there was a listening device and a camera," he said pulling out a small microphone.

"I figured that much," I said to him.

"But why was it in your room and who put it in here?" Leo asked holding the panel in his hand observing it.

"I'll check the camera's and see if anyone was in here while we were out training, or how this happened," Donnie said tapping on his keypad.

"Miss Alex, get some rest tonight, we will figure this out…" Aki said to me placing her hand to my shoulder.

I looked to them and nodded.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, I didn't know why, the entire night I shifted in bed. I would look through the window of my door to a dark station. No one was awake, no movement or anything.

I wasn't too worried about the device, it wasn't on my mind, but I still couldn't sleep.

I had a weird unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was going to happen… I was sure of it. Something was going to happen to someone close to us, or even me…. I wasn't sure, but I knew something bad was stirring.

I slide out of bed and slide opened the door to my room.

I pulled together my robe and looked around. Splinter was asleep in his room, I shifted around towards the guys, all asleep as well…. Mikey was talking in his sleep like he always does.

I looked to the train carts, even the girls asleep as well, there was no sound or movement.

I shifted to the couch and sat down.

"Nothing is wrong Alex, your just paranoid," I said to myself. I shifted the pillows around on the couch and fell against them. I looked up to the Christmas lights that decorated the ceiling.

"It has to be the same ninja's that robbed those jewelry stores," I said to myself.

"Shinto warriors, why would they be here in New York, and why would they target me…." I thought out loud again.

"Hm," I said and closed my eyes. 

I think I slept the night, I wasn't sure, I woke up before dawn and the entire place was awake.

"Thought you slept in your room last night," Raph said holding a large box in his arms.

"I did but I couldn't sleep," I said to him shifting off the couch I threw the blanket to the side.

"What's in the box?" I said to him standing up.

"Stuff for your car," he said and lifted the box so I couldn't see in it. 

I narrowed my eyes to him and walked him around towards Donnie's desk.

"If there's any dice in there I don't want it," I said to him.

"Why don't you go do something productive and get lost," He said to me.

"Hey Raph," I shouted at him as he was balancing the box in one hand and reaching for a stereo system off the wall collection.

"What is it kid?" he said.

"You're an idiot," I said to him and twirled around in Donnie's chair.

"Speak for yourself kid, so red dice or blue," he said and placed one of the stereos in the box.

"No dice, I'm serious, I will kill anyone who puts dice over my mirror," I said to him I flicked on the screens.

"Great idea blue then," he said sarcastically and headed for the garage, I was about to throw a ninja star at him but it hit the side of the door. 

I started mumbling to myself as I flicked through the screens looking at yesterday's security tapes.

That's when I heard Mikey's voice coming from the garage.

"I'm good, I'm good, I so meant to do that…" his voice said.

I shook my head and laughed, he probably fell over again, or did something stupid like usual. 

My phone started to vibrate against Donnie's desk. I looked under some of his papers and found it.

"Hello," I said fumbling with it against my ear.

"Hey Alex," Aprils voice said cheerfully.

"Hey April, what's up?" I said to her.

"I work until five today, we're covering a report, want to hang out later?" she asked I could hear Vern's voice in the background.

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" I told her clicking on the keypad.

"Well how about the mall, I'm in the mood for Chinese," she said.

"Okay I'll meet you there," I told her.

"Later girl," she said and clicked the phone. 

I turned around and looked to the garage.

"Hmm," I said hearing music blaring.

I went over to the garage door and leaned against it listening.

"Hm," I said and opened the door.

"You are not allowed in here," Donnie said waving a tool at me he pushed up his glasses.

"Huh, oh hey come on," I said to him as I looked around. 

The car was lifted onto a platform and I couldn't see the interior.

"Wanted to talk to Splinter," I said to him.

"Splinter, and Leo took the girls out for training," he said again standing in front of me blocking my view.

"I was going to train them today, that's why I came here looking for them…." I said trying to look around him.

"Scram kid," Raph said and also stood near Donnie.

"Also they wanted to give you a break from training," Donnie said again. I saw Mikey hovering behind them.

"Come on let me see," I said standing on my toes.

That's when Raph picked me up over his shoulder and pulled me out the door.

"You are an idiot," I said and punched him in the arm. He didn't flinch.

"Ow," I said and waved my hand.

"Get lost, don't come in here until it's done," he said.

"FINE, I'M GOING TO MY APARTMENT THEN," I shouted through the door as it closed behind him.

* * *

I hovered in my bedroom getting dressed and picking up my laundry I pulled my belt to my waist and picked up my jacket. I grabbed my staff and left my room.

"Keys," I said to myself searching the message table.

"There it is," I said and picked them up putting them in my pocket. I ran over to Donnie's desk and grabbed my phone.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and crossed the road. There was a lot of traffic today more then usual and I noticed a lot of people on the streets. I saw a gang of people hovering near a building, they didn't seem like they were harming anyone or doing anything illegal. I usually don't bother with gangs unless they're messing with people or doing something wrong, but I have to pass them to get to my apartment.

I sighed and took in a deep breath. I pulled my staff around my back and walked casually down the block.

I kept my eyes open and aware of my surroundings, I didn't want any confrontation today with anyone.

"Hey there gorgeous, why don't you come over here," one of the gang members said as I walked past them.

I didn't even say anything to them, or look at them , I picked up the pace and ran towards a small store. I went around the corner and towards the apartment complex.

I didn't look behind me to see if anyone was following me, but I did notice their shadows.

"Great," I said to myself. I need to lose them so they wouldn't follow me to the apartment.

I turned onto a different street with the apartment in view.

"Hey sweetheart, come on we just wanted to talk," one of the gang members said from behind me.

I turned around and put my bag down near me.

"I'm not in the mood to talk gentlemen so turn around and leave," I said to them. They stood in their spots and looked to eachother.

"What's a hot babe like you doing in these parts?" the main leader said.

"What's it to you?" I asked crossing my arms. I pulled my staff out of its holster and twirled it in my hand.

"Woah, okay okay chill out doll," he said coming towards me. The other's followed behind him. 

"Look, I'll say it one more time, get lost and stop following me," I said to them looking at my staff.

"Awe come on sweetheart, why don't you put that stick away and hang out with us," he said reaching for me. I swung my staff around and hit his hand away.

"Hey," He said. The other's seemed agitated by this, and tried to grab me. I swung my staff around my body and to the ground hitting their legs knocking them all down.

"I told you boys to leave me alone," I said twirling my staff over my head.

I reached for my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Hope you learned your lesson," I said to them and turned to the road. 

All five of them where still on the ground when I crossed the street, so I sped up my pace and disappeared into an alley before they could recover enough to follow me.

I climbed up the back side of my apartment using the fire escape to the fifth floor.

"Whew," I said to myself on the roof of the building.

I opened the door to the roof and ran down the stairs.

I pressed my hand against the pad and opened the door.

"Wow," I said and leaned against the door closing it. I threw my jacket to the stood and the bag to the floor.

"That was eventful," I said to myself and lifted my sleeves.

* * *

I turned up the music on my phone and put in a load of laundry; I closed the door to the machine and went back to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge.

"Wow, I actually have groceries," I said to myself. I didn't remember buying anything, maybe the girls did when they were over.

I pulled out all the vegetables I had, and put them in the sink.

I started to hum the song to myself that was playing on the phone while washing and cutting the vegetables.

I reached up over the sink for a bowl when I heard some news reporters near the building. I climbed up over the sink and looked out the window.

"Huh, April's out there," I said sliding opened the window so I could lean in. 

There were three news teams out there, Channel 6, 9 and a new team I've never seen before.

I could hear April pressing for an interview with some men, she was asking a lot of questions. I tried to make out what she was saying but being so high up I could barely make out anything.

I slide off the sink and jumped down.

I finished off the salad as I heard the news vans pull away. April and Vern were still down there I could tell because she seemed angry or agitated. I could hear her and Vern discussing the interview.

I tapped on my phone and sent her a simile face text message and the words, " _chill out girl I can hear you all the way upstairs… oh and Hi Vern,_ " the message said. 

After a few moments I heard her voice and Vern's near my door.

Then the handle clicked.

"Oh hello April, Vern," I said coming around the counter with my bowl.

"April he wouldn't give you an interview its not the end of the world," Vern was saying to her as they came in.

"Come in," I said to them leaning against the counter.

"You don't get it, we've been chasing this story all week, I've got information linking him to the organized crime in the city…" she said arguing with Vern.

"Salad?" I said to them.

"Hi Alex," April finally said and came around the counter.

"April really," Vern said and sat down next to me on the stool. I turned around and looked at her placing the bowl on the counter.

"Vern, he wouldn't give us an interview because that stupid Jessie from Channel 9 wouldn't stop questioning him," she said pulling out a fork from my drawer.

"He's going to be at the science center tomorrow discussing a new ancient sculpture he's donating to the center," Vern said to her checking tomorrows schedule on the clipboard. I leaned over looking at it.

"We can get there before anyone else, so you can still get your interview," he said to her.

"Arugh, I hate my job sometimes," she said leaning over the bowl.

"So how's it going?" I said breaking the tension.

Vern looked at me and tried not to laugh.

"What?" I said mumbling.

* * *

"We're still on for Chinese right?" April said as I put the bowl in the sink.

"Yup," I said to her.

"Chinese huh," Vern said standing up, he gathered the clipboard and papers he had scatter over my counter.

"I'll catch you tomorrow April," Vern said coming towards the door.

"And try to keep your cool huh," he said to her. She threw her fork at the door as he left.

I shook my head. 

"Chinese?" April said again. I nodded as we left my apartment.

We walked downstairs to her car and I noticed Channel 12 team still packing up.

"Who's that?" I asked her never seeing them before.

"Apparently channel 12," she said starting her car.

"Never seen them before," I said to her.

"Yeah well apparently they have a team now that goes out and does their coverage's," she said pulling away from the building.

We pulled out to a long stretch of road towards Manhattan.  
"Manhattan?" I said looking at the sign as we passed it.

"Yeah they have a big mall that just opened wanted to try out the restaurants there," she said on the freeway. There was so much traffic our car ride was slow.

"Guess everyone's going there," I said to her noticing the line ups.

"No, there's probably an accident or something," she said leaning out the window. 

"April," I said to her noticing Vern's van.

I opened the door and ran out, she turned off the car and followed me.

"ALEX," she shouted.

The channel 6 van was tipped over and it looked like a truck or car hit it. 

"VERN," we shouted as we got up to the police tap. Casey heard us and came towards us.

"Woah, woah," he said pushing us back.

"What happened?" April said panicked.

"Vern's okay, he's okay," he said to her calming her down.

"Casey what happened," I said panicked as well.

"He got hit by a black car, he was being followed so he went to Manhattan instead to lose them, and they plowed into him," he said explaining things. I lifted the police tape and ran towards the ambulance. 

"ALEX," he shouted after me. April followed behind me.

"Hey you okay?" I said to him. He was sitting in the ambulance with his arm in a sling.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said quickly. 

I looked over to the van and came towards it, that's when I heard the guys truck roaring down the street.

I shook my head and looked to them.

"Alex, don't touch anything," Casey said behind me.

I looked at him then back to Vern. The guys pulled up near the yellow tape, Casey came towards them. 

I looked around surveying the scene and noticed a black car with tinted windows and a damaged side door parked far away from the van.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to make out the figure in the front seat. The window was rolled down so I tried to see if I can see a face from the mirror.

"Vern, who did this?" I said to him. He jumped out of the ambulance and came towards me.

"A black car, I didn't see who they were, I couldn't see anyone in it, the windows where tinted, they followed me from your apartment." He said.

"I'll get them," I hissed and ran towards the car. They saw me coming and pulled in to traffic.

"ALEX," I heard Leo shout after me.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Casey shouted to them. The guys piled into their truck, and Casey into his cop car.

April and Vern came around to her car and followed Casey.

"I'm getting this scoop," April said pulling out her cell phone.

"You're just as crazy as she is," Vern said pulling in behind Casey.

Casey turned on his sirens as traffic cleared. 

"HEY," I shouted jumping onto the roof of a moving car.

"She's crazy," Mikey said looking out the window of the truck.

I jumped up onto another car as it swerved through traffic trying to knock me off. The black car sped up trying to divert me.

"HEY," I shouted to them again as I noticed Casey pull around the car I was on.

"ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at me from the window.

"CLEAR THE TRAFFIC, I'M GOING AFTE R THEM," I said to him. I jumped up on to the roof of his car. He swerved.

"ARE YOU CRAZY," he shouted at me.

"JUST KEEP GOING," I said to him. 

"ALEX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Leo shouted at me pacing us.

"Go Donnie," Leo said to his brother as he sped up. 

"Speed up Casey," I said to him sliding down the front of the car. He swerved trying to divert traffic.

"SHE'S FREAKING INSANE," he said trying to control the car. We got close enough to the black car that I managed to jump on to its trunk.

"GO RAPH," Donnie shouted at him as the back of the truck opened. Raphael jumped out and on to the roof of the truck. 

I climbed up to the roof of the black car and used my staff to try to open the sunroof.

That's when a ninja jumped out of the passenger side window and on to the roof.

"We meet again," the voice said. It was the same female ninja from the other day that tried to rob the store.

"Who are you?" I said to her.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with," she said and swung her staff around.

I swung my staff around my head and struck her, she used her staff as a shield.

"Get off," she said and swung her staff to my feet, I jumped so she couldn't knock me down.

I threw my staff to the air and around my body then struck her with the tip. She jumped back holding her stomach.

"GET OFF," She shouted angrily she swung her staff around so fast I could barely see it and struck me in the side.

"UUuuhhh," I said and fell to the roof.

I rolled over to my knees and stood up.

"Why were you trying to kill my friend," I said to her. 

"It's my mission," she said and reached in to her pouch.

"ALEX, GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW," I heard Splinter's voice shouting at me from the roof of the truck. I looked up at him and that's when she struck me with her staff knocking me off the car.

"Aaah," I shouted rolling in to traffic.

I shifted to my knees and looked at the car.

"VERN," April shouted at him.

I looked up and noticed April's car coming right at me.

"ALEX," Raphael's voice shouted as he grabbed me before Vern struck me. He rolled in to traffic and to the side of the road.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU," he shouted at me shaking me. 

"You let them go, why didn't you guys stop them," I said to him pushing him away from me.

The truck pulled over near us, and Casey swerved around and pulled over.

"Oh my god are you okay," April said running to me.

"What is wrong with you guys, why didn't you stop them?" I said to everyone. I looked to Leo and the girls.

"We don't do things this way," Leo said coming towards me. I pushed him and walked around him. 

"Hey, we'll go after them," Leo said following me.

"Too late we probably lost them by now," I said going to the truck. She struck me pretty bad on the side I had to treat it.

"Hey, I've never seen Alex do anything like that," Casey said grabbing Donnie by the arm.

"I know it's like she lost all her inhibition and judgement, she was fighting like a warrior... its like she didn't even care if it cost her her life," he said looking over to the truck.

"April," Donnie said to her.

"Yeah?" she said checking her phone for the video footage.

"Send me that footage…." He said to her.

"Also, can you Casey and Vern see what you can dig up on the licence plate," he said tapping on his minicomputer.

"On it," she said heading to her car. Vern followed behind her.

Casey came over to Splinter and the guys as they hovered around Donnie trying to figure out where the car was going.

I pulled up my shirt and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Aaaha," I said looking at the large bruise that was forming.

"Miss Alex," I heard Yuri's voice outside the truck.

"What?" I said to her as I dug in the box for some bandages.

"Why did you do that?" she asked jumping into the truck.

"I wasn't going to let them get away Yuri," I said to her again.

"You could've gotten hurt or injured," Aki said to me helping me with the bandage.

"There's one thing you girls need to learn, that I haven't taught you yet, fear nothing… when someone messes with your friends or family, you do anything in your power to find them and get them," I said looking up to them.

Nina kneeled down next to Aki and pulled out the ointment from the box.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I editted this chapter like 15 times because I was so frustrated on how it turned out. Well I like it now so its cool... anyway tell me what yeah all think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"I'm fine," I said to Nina.

"I'm going after them," I said to her reaching for my staff.

Yuri forcefully took it from me.

"No you're not," she said tossing it to Mari.

"And you're going to stop me?" I asked her standing up.

"No, but I will…" Splinter's voice said near the truck.

"Excuse us please," he said jumping into the truck. Yuri looked to her sisters, they jumped out.

Mari threw my staff to Splinter.

He picked up the ointment and opened the cap.

"Splinter why are we just sitting around here, we have a lead we can still catch them," I said to him as he squeezed some ointment onto a large cloth and placed it on my side.

"You will not be involving yourself in this matter any future," he said to me tying the bandage around me.

"What? Why?" I said agitated.

"Because we don't do things like that, we work as a team, you should've waited for your brothers and you all could've gone after them," he said closing the first aid kit.

"You had no inhibition or judgement, you were fighting like a warrior, and it's as if you didn't even care….." he added.

"Splinter…. They almost killed Vern, she was the same ninja who robbed all those stores," I started to say. He held his hand up to me.

"You will not be involved in this….. understood," he said passing my staff to me.

"These are Shinto warriors…. I know how they fight, I can handle them, and the guys are not trained in Shadow fighting….. it's too dangerous for them," I said trying not to argue.

"You will return to the station with the girls, help them figure out where they went, that's all you will do," he said to me jumping out of the truck.

I sighed deeply. I never seen Splinter on edge like this before, he's never lectured me like this.

I tossed the bandages I had in my hand to the side.

"Hey," I heard Vern said, I looked to him leaning against the truck.

"Hey," I said to him.

"I'm going with April to the police station so we can run the license plate," he said rubbing his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked him again.

"Yeah fine," he said. I shifted to my feet and sat at the edge of the truck.

"You really scared us out there, what were you thinking jumping cars like that…." He said as well. I looked at him agitated.

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm just saying… you shouldn't do things like that," he said and tapped a hand to my shoulder.

"It won't happen again," I said to him reassuring him.

"I'll call you later okay," He said noticing the guys heading towards us. He turned around and left back towards Casey and April.

"We're dropping you and the girls off at home," Leo said as he jumped into the truck. Donnie opened the driver's door and jumped in.

I shifted around and crawled into the back of the truck as everyone else piled in. Splinter didn't say anything future to me as he climbed into the passenger seat.

The truck pulled in to the garage and everyone piled out. I sighed again and shifted out of the back of the truck.

I jumped down and closed the door behind me.

"Alex will stay here with you," Leo said looking to the girls.

"We are heading back to the police station, Donatello has a lead on them, we'll be able to find them," he added coming through the garage door.

We all followed behind him. I sighed and shifted towards the couch.

"We can use the computer system to see if we can track them with the city cameras," Nina said coming over to Donnie's workstation. He was showing her how to switch between cameras and how to use the voice activated system.

"We'll keep in contact through the system," Leo said leaning over Donnie's desk.

I flicked on the TV and ignored their conversation.

"This is not punishment Alex, this is for your own perfection…" Splinter said coming around the couch.

"I don't need protection," I told him flicking through the channels.

"Splinter, I can help the guys find them, I can be useful…." I said to him tossing the remote to the table.

"You can, but you are also a shadow fighter, and after what I saw today….. you shut down all judgement and fought like a warrior…. You were going to use your poison…. Weren't you?" He said coming around the table blocking my view.

"You are a ninja, not a warrior, you seemed to have forgotten that….." he said again.

He extended his hand out to me.

"Do you have any poison on you?" he said waving his hand.

I shifted up and reached in to my pouch and pulled out my two viles of purple poison.

"You will no longer make any more of this, nor use it…" he said taking them from me.

He placed them in to his kimono and walked around the couch to Donnie's desk.

I leaned back against the couch and looked over to everyone gathered around Donnie's desk.

I looked at my staff and pulled it to my lap.

"We're heading out," Leo said.

"Fine," I said rubbing down my staff with a cloth.

"Don't do anything stupid Alex," Raph said turning towards the garage door.

"Uh huh," I said to him.

Donnie kneeled down next to the couch and pulled up his glasses.

I looked at him.

"Alex, please don't follow us… help the girls with the computer system, you're the only one who knows how to control it," he said and touched a hand to my shoulder.

"Fine," I said to him and returned to rubbing down my staff.

"Love yeah," Mikey said and followed behind them.

I put down my staff along the table and shifted to my feet.

I came around the table and to the computer desk.

"You have to switch the camera angel's to see a clearer view of the entire street," I said placing my hands on my hips. Nina and Yuri turned to me. I shifted in between them and used the track pad to switch between camera angles.

"See, this one starts at 5:00 am, nothing really happened in the city then," I said to them watching the screens as they switched.

"We're going to be at this all day, there's a lot of cameras and a lot of footage we'll have to go through…." I said to them as the screens switched between cameras.

"How far back do we go?" Mari asked as she pulled up a stool next to the desk. I grabbed some notebooks and pens from my room and tossed them on the desk.

"We go as far as when April was near my apartment," I said sitting down between Mari and Yuri.

"What time was that?" Aki asked leaning in to the screens. Donnie's set up was intense he had about ten screens set up over the desk and all those screens were connected to the cities entire security system and cameras.

"Everyone pick a screen, shift your eyes and watch the screens," I said opening a note book.

"We have been at this for hours," Nina said tossing the book to the desk.

"We haven't seen any black cars, not even near the apartment or anywhere," she said again getting up off the chair.

"I'll order pizza," I said to them reaching for my cell phone from my pocket.

I tapped on the track pad and shifted to a different camera view near my apartment. That's when I saw the news van's pull in.

"Wait, here…." I said pointing to the screens.

"All news vans parked near my apartment at around 10AM," I said to them.

"Okay, and what time did Vern leave your apartment?" Mari asked carefully examining the screen.

Nina leaned in.

I waved my phone to Aki and she took it dialing the pizza place.

I scrolled through the footage fast forwarding it to two hours after.

"Oh my god," my finger froze at the screen. It happened at 1PM after Vern left my apartment; he took the van and drove to the station, parked it there and went in to the station dropping off equipment. It took him ten minutes to do this, by this time April and I were getting in to her vehicle.

"Here," I said tapping on the screen. Aki pulled the phone away from her surprised.

I switched between screens for a clearer view. Vern left the station ten minutes later and drove towards his apartment, that's when a black car pulled out behind him. He noticed this car was following him and to get it off his tail he drove in to Manhattan.

"Look at the traffic," Mari said tapping at the screen.

"Aki the phone," I said to her. She passed it over to me.

"Hello, hello," the man at the other end said.

"Hi sorry, we'll call you back," I said to him hanging up.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuri said as we watched the entire footage. Vern sped up trying to lose the car in traffic instead the car sped up behind him, a man was in the driver's seat, and a female in the passenger seat. She threw out some ninja stars hitting the tires. Vern swerved and hit the railing, then the black car drove into the van on the driver's side tipping the van over. They were trying to lock Vern in the van.

I zoomed in to the camera trying to see the faces of the driver and passenger. That's when I froze the camera.

"No…. way," I said as I saw the face of the man behind the wheel. His face was reflected in the driver's side mirror, I dropped the phone and it hit the desk.

"Miss Alex what is it?" Yuri asked looking to me. I felt my breath leave my body.

"Do you know who this is?" she asked again snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"The most dangerous man in all of Japan," I said to them catching my breath.

"What?" Mari asked.

"We need to call Casey," I said to them. Yuri picked up my phone and dialed Donnie. They were at the police station also investigating the licence plate number and checking some cameras as well.

I took the phone from her.

"Donnie," I said to him.

"Alex what did you find out," he said quickly.

"You need to get everyone here and fast, bring April, and Vern as well, they'll have to see this, they might be able to identify the driver," I said to him.

"So you found the car," he said.

"YES, Donnie, get here quick." I said and clicked the phone.

I froze the screen on the image of the man and played the playback on another screen.

* * *

"Alex what's up?" Donnie said coming through the garage towards us.

"April, Vern do you recognize him?" I asked tapping on the screen of the man.

"Yeah, that's Mr. Yamato, we were trying to get an interview from him this morning…" she said looking at him.

"Watch," I said and played back the footage. Everyone gathered around the screen.

"OH my god," April and Vern both said.

"This guy tried to kill Vern," Casey said tapping the screen.

"No they didn't want to kill him, they locked him in, it's a warning…." I said to them.

"A warning, to who?" Leo asked leaning in.

"This man, is the most dangerous crime lord in all of Japan… he's a Yakuza crime boss. He threatened our temple, he wanted to buy the land but the monks stood their ground and wouldn't let him. Myself and three other ninjas fought off his warriors, and won… he never returned," I said to them.

"He's a crime lord, right Alex…" April said and crossed her arms.

"He's in New York because he's an art collector, he's giving his art pieces to museums and galleries for auction and donation," she said looking to the screen.

"Trust me… he's not in New York for art," I said to them.

"Alex we have no proof he's a crime lord," Leo said leaning against the desk.

"Then why did his car and his ninja try to attack Vern?" I said to him.

"Maybe you thought the image looks like this crime lord," Donnie said enlarging the image even more and modifying it so it wasn't so pixilated and blurry.

"Trust me I'm sure," I said looking to everyone.

"Then why is he in New York, who is he looking for?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know for sure, but I think his art collection is a cover up for something big," I said to them.

"He's going to be at the science center tomorrow morning," Vern said tapping his clip board.

"I think April and Vern should be there, and get an interview, maybe April can try to get some important information out of him…." I said to her.

"Woah, woah wait one minute here," Casey said.

"So you want April to smooze up to this guy to get information, and yet you think he's a crime lord." Casey said trying to make sense of this.

"She won't be alone, I'll be there…." I said to them.

"Not alone you won't," Splinter said coming around Casey to the screens.

"Yeah, we'll go with you Miss Alex," Yuri said her sisters agreed and tapped their fists together.

"No, you girls will stay here and monitor everything, we'll wire April and Vern, you'll hear everything," Leo said to them.

"We'll go with Alex, we'll be in the vicinity and listening in," he said to his brothers, they all nodded.

"I'll be there too," Casey said.

"No, no cops… you stay at the station, let Chief Vincent know of this, if for any reason he tries something, or gives out information to April that we need then you can move in," I said to him.

"Please…. You all need to trust me, I've seen this man before, he's a dangerous man," I said to them.

"I'll be around with April," I said to them.

"Woah wait your going to use yourself as bait," Mikey asked trying to make sense of all this.

"I can pretend to be a new reporter for a fake station," I said.

"Hell no," Raph said.

"Come on April's not doing this alone, I'll sit in at the conference in the back, that's it," I said to them.

"Fine, but you'll be wired," Leo said to me.

"You're crazy she almost got herself killed this morning," Raph said to him.

"We'll wire her," He said again.

"What if he recognizes you," Yuri said.

"I'll wear a disguise," I said to her and smiled. I had a great idea for one.

* * *

"Seriously Alex," April said meeting me at the science center.

"What?" I said to her pushing up my glasses. I wore a shoulder length blond wig, dorky glasses and a jean jacket, and jean pants with a white shirt and a press badge.

"Blonde?" she said opening the door.

"I like it," I said to her and adjusted my shirt.

"Wired?" I said to her.

"Yup," she replied, we tapped our fists together and went our separate ways when we went in.

I looked around the center, there were three large Japanese vases ancient in artifacts with markings, drawings and carvings on them. They must've been worth more than the center itself. I looked at the empty seats slowly fill with press, media, and television representatives.

April looked to me from the other side of the room and sat down in a chair near the front of the stage.

I walked around the chairs and looked at them carefully making sure nothing was wired.

"Hey," I heard Vern's voice say. I looked up at him from behind a chair.

"Woah, Alex," he said surprised.

"Shhhh," I said to him.

"Nice, I like the blonde," he said wrapping the camera's cord around his arm.

"Go away," I waved my hand at him. He smiled and moved around me towards April.

As more people started to fill the seats I quickly shifted to the right side and sat down in an unlabeled press seat. The presentation started rather quickly. Mr Yamatoo was introduced to the pedestal and the presenter sat down.

I looked at him surprised.

April looked to me, I felt like my breath was taken away from me. I tried to compose myself so I wouldn't have a panic attack.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome…. Thank you all for being here today, for the record I would like to let everyone know that all six of these ancient Japanese vases will be auctioned off, and all funds will be given to the science center to upgrade anything they require." He said unveiling a final statue behind him.

"Oh my god," I said to myself and stood up.

When I saw it I nearly had a heart attack. It was the ancient Shinto temple vase that was used as purification for visitors. It was at the temple entrance as visitors came in.

Mr. Yamatoo looked to me, then to the audience as they stood up and clapped.

April looked at me curiously and then stood up.

"I am open to questions now," he said. April jumped in first.

"Mr. Yamatoo," she said. He looked at her and pointed.

"Yes, hi April O'Neil channel 6…." She introduced herself.

"Miss O'Neil, please…" he said.

"This is wonderful that you are auctioning off these vases for a good cause, but what's in it for you?" she said to him. Other reporters tried to jump in.

He waved his hands to settle down the crowd.

"Miss O'Neil, I am not asking for anything in return, I am here in New York only to help the city, show them a new style of art," he said.

"EXUCSE ME MR. YAMATOO," I jumped in. April and Vern looked to me.

I was using a dorky nerd accent and even in a high pitched voice.

He waved his hand to me.

"Hi, my name is Nikki, I'm a journalism student," I said to him pushing up my glasses. I could hear Donnie talking to me through the ear piece.

"I don't sound like that," he said quietly. I ignored him.

"I'd like to ask you about that vase," I said to him pointing to it.

"This one miss Nikki is a very rare piece, I found it in a temple while on my trip in Japan," he said to me.

April and Vern looked at me curiously trying to figure out what I was getting at.

I pretended to shift through some papers on my clipboard.

"We'll see I have evidence that indicates that vase as property of the Shinto temple," I said to him.

He froze for a moment and looked at me.

"I assure you that information is incorrect miss," he said and pointed to another news reporter.

"Alex what are you doing?" I heard Donnie's voice say.

"No wait sir, I have proof it does," I told him.

"Miss Nikki, I don't know where you are getting your information from, but this vase belongs to a temple that generously donated to my cause," he said his voice seemed agitated.

"Alex," April said through the microphone.

I looked to her.

"Mr. Yamatoo one more question," April shouted out at him. He pointed to her.

"Your generosity to our city is truly appreciated, but no person in the right mind would donate so much amazing pieces of art without a cause or reason," she said looking to the vases. Everyone in the room clapped and agreed with her.

"Like I said Miss O'Neil, my only reason is to help the city get its science center the equipment it needs, I am a man of my word," he said.

"Thank you that is all," he said and adjusted his tie. I looked at him cautiously as he turned around to speak to the presenter and the centers administrator.

I shifted through the crowd as they slowly started to leave the auditorium.

"What was that," April said to me as she came up behind me.

I pulled out the ear piece.

"That vase was stolen from the Shinto temple, there's no way our temple gave him that vase, it's a vase that was used for purification," I said to her in a half whisper.

"The Japanese symbol on it is the same as that on my staff," I said to her.

"Are you sure," she said to me again.

"Yes April I think I'd recognize something like that," I said to her.

"Here," she said passing me her ear piece, she patted her hair and fixed it, and fixed her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I said to her.

"I'm going to get a private interview, they're having a banquet for him in ten minutes, VIP press is invited," she said waving her badge at me.

"April wait this wasn't part of the plan," I said to her.

"Wear the ear piece at least," I said passing it to her.

"No, I can handle this, just stay close…" she said tapping a hand to mine.

"Hey banquet meeting starts in ten minutes," Vern said coming towards us.

"Vern watch her," I said to him.

"Don't worry I'll be there asking questions as well," he said to me.

We nodded to eachother and separated. I slide in to the bathroom to change clothes.

* * *

"Alex," I heard Donnie's voice through the ear piece. I pushed it into my ear.

"What?" I said to him.

"What was all that," he said.

"The ancient vase that piece he unveiled belongs to the Shinto temple, it wasn't given to him," I said to Donnie.

"I know I pulled it up and researched it while he said that," he said.

I opened my minicomputer and hid in a stall, he sent me a picture and proof of it.

"Donnie I know about this, the symbol on it is the same as that on my staff," I said to him.

"Still think this guy is a good guy? Because right now, he gave me proof he isn't," I said to him.

"Alex, stay close to April, and get out of there if anything goes wrong," he said to me.

"I got this Don, just be close by if we need you," I said to him and closed my computer.

I quickly changed my clothes to a skirt and top and changed my wig to a different style shoulder length blonde curled.

I opened the stall door and went to the mirror to check my make up, I adjusted my glasses.

"Miss Alex," I heard Yuri's voice through the ear piece, I pretended I didn't hear anything and left the washroom.

"Yuri," I said walking through the crowd of people.

"You have the cameras?" she asked. I tapped the pocket of my jacket.

"Don't worry I'll position them where you can see them," I said to her entering the banquet hall.

I saw April and Vern talking to each other in a corner. Mr. Yamatoo hadn't arrived yet, so I walked around the hall near the tables placing the camera's under the tables. There was a table labelled VIP, I assumed that was his table, I made sure to plant a bug there as well.

"How the heck did you get Alex to wear something like that?" Vern asked April as he watched me walk around the tables.

"I have my ways," she said with a smile. That's when a speaker came up to the stage.

I shifted out of view and slide behind a plant to the far side of the stage.

"Alex, the camera's are on and running," Mari's voice said.

"Good, he just got in…" I said to them.

"Be careful," I heard Donnie's voice say to us.

* * *

The announcer presented Mr. Yamatoo, he came to the stage.

"Welcome, please enjoy the evening, we have dinner and wine and wonderful entertainment," he said. Everyone in the room clapped.

I could see April adjusting her clothes; she came around Vern and towards the stage.

I adjusted my ear piece so I could hear her through the microphone.

"Well Miss O'Neil," Mr. Yamatoo said and shook her hand.

"What's a tenacious reporter like you doing here?" he asked as he guided her to his table.

"Well Mr. Yamatoo," she said and reached into her purse to pull out a recording device.

"Yoshi," he said to her.

"Oh, Yoshi," she smiled.

"I knew it," I said to myself.

"My suspicions were right Donnie," I half whispered to him.

"Yoshi Yamatoo," I said to him.

"I'll look up that name," he said.

"See, I am very interested in ancient artifacts, sculptures, statues, paintings.." April said to him.

"Are you now?" he said as a lady came around with glasses of wine. He took two and placed them near him and April.

"Oh, thank you I don't drink," she said sliding the glass away.

"Yes, I'd love to know more about your vases," she said again. I could see Vern not far away from her, he was talking to a few other reporters from earlier.

"What would you like to know," he said to her.

"The ancient Japanese writings on them, what do they symbolize, anything special?" she asked clicking the recorder.

He looked to her and took the recorder from her turning it off.

"How about, no recorder," he said to her.

She smiled and pushed it aside.

"Alex," I heard Yuri's voice again.

"Yuri what is it?" I half whispered to her.

"Yoshi Yamatoo, your right, he's a Yakuza leader… very dangerous man," she said to me.

"I knew it," I said to her.

I shifted around the tree so I can try and get a clearer view of what was going on.

"Well Miss O'Niel, the ancient Japanese writings on the vases were hand crafted by the temples I found them in, all of these temples were abandoned years ago and their artifacts where still intact," he said to April swirling his olive around in his glass.

"Alex," I could hear Leo's voice, it sounded static.

"Leo?" I said to him.

"Alex, there's something wrong," he said.

"Leo," I said to him I could barely hear him or make out anything he was saying. I took out the ear piece and pushed it to my pocket.

I shifted near the stage, that's when the lights went out.

I looked around quickly and shifted to the other side of the room near Vern. April stood up and came around the table.

"Ninja's," I said and looked to the stage with the vases on it.

The lights went on and on the stage there were four ninja's.

"Attention everyone, this party is now over," the female ninja said over a microphone.

Everyone started to scream and scramble away even Mr. Yamatoo.

"April," I shouted at her, she came towards us.

"I knew something was going to happen," I said to her.

"We have to go," I said to them. We followed the crowd outside.

"Go, go," I said to her and Vern.

"What are you doing?" April said near the door.

"Go, get out of here," I said to her and pulled out my belt from the bag I had with me. I wrapped it around my waist.

"No, we leave the building," she said to me.

"JUST GO," I shouted at her. She and Vern ran.

I ran back in to the room as the ninjas were knocking over tables and chairs.

"Camera's," one of them said seeing my bugs.

"Mr. Yamatoo," she said talking through her watch.

"You were right, the place is bugged," she said to him.

"Yes sir don't worry we'll find who did this," she said again.

I quickly reached into my pouch and pulled out my ninja stars.

"HEY," I shouted to them.

They turned and looked to me. I pulled off my wig and let my hair down, I tossed it and pulled off my glasses.

"Looking for me?" I said to her.

That's when I saw April being pulled through the door.

"April," I said looking to her.

"Put down your stars," the female said.

I threw them down in front of me.

I looked to the shadows on the ground and saw Splinter and the guys near by. I smiled and held my hands up.

"You're in for a big treat later," I smirked to her. She took a step towards me.

"Well, April O'Neil and Alexandria Tomaki," one of the male ninjas said. They pulled down their masks.

"Lisa Yamatoo?" I said to her.

"You recognized me," she said swinging her staff around.

"Your father's Yoshi Yamatoo," I said to her.

"Yes and I trained at the Shinto temple, remember that…" she said to me.

"…. At the end of our training, the monks put us up against eacother," she said looking at her staff.

"Now I know who you are," I said again. I didn't know any of the three men with her, one of them came towards me and stood behind me.

"Why is your father here in New York," I said to her.

"See if you knew anything about my family you'd know that my father was the one funding the Shinto temple, he paid the monks to ensure I would become the chosen one… but that didn't happen," she said coming towards me. She twirled her staff around with one hand.

"He was so angry when he found out I was defeated by…. You, a homeless, worthless little girl, the monks choose you to carry on the tradition, to be a leader…. They gave you the Shinto warrior power." She said looking at me.

"You came here for me?" I said to her sarcastically.

"No, I came here to destroy you and regain my honor, when you beat me to the ground you took my pride and honor," she said angrily. She swung her staff around her body and struck me with it.

"Damn," I said and coughed as I hit the ground.

"You see Alex, a Shinto warriors honour is a symbol of their pride," she said standing over me.

She held her staff over her head but before she could strike me the lights went out.

"What was that?" she said and jumped away from me.

I rolled over and jumped to my feet.

The lights came on again.

"Turtles," she said with a smile.

"Welcome to my little event," she said again. The ninja's shifted near her.

"Are you okay?" Splinter said handing me my staff.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said swinging my staff around my body.

"April, go…" Donnie said to her. She looked to him and ran back out the door to call Casey for back up.

"Well Alex was right," Leo said circling Lisa and the ninja's.

"She was wasn't she? Well that's one of her many downfalls, she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut," she said twirling her staff around.

"That's one of her many talents," Raph said as he came around her. He twirled his sai's.

"See, thing is we don't like it when our friends and family are involved," Donnie said twirling his bo in his hand.

"Friends and family, ha.." Lisa said.

"You call her family and that girl family?" she said pointing to me.

"Here's something you don't know about your so called family, Tomaki… was the chosen one, the monks chose her to be an ultimate shadow fighter, and she is the only one who is allowed to use poisons. Because I betrayed the monks she beat me to the ground as punishment," Lisa said.

"You call that family, that is nothing more than a coward," she said and jumped in to the air towards me throwing her staff in to the air.

"Splinter get away," I pushed Splinter away and lifted my staff over my head blocking her.

"Everyone out," I shouted at them.

"Hell no," Raph said as the other ninja's jumped at them attacking them.

"Alex over here," Lisa said as I tried to divert myself away from her.

"Awesome ninja's," Mikey said swinging his nunchucks around striking one of them. I shifted around her holding out my staff.

"Alex, I want to play," she said with a laugh. I came towards the guys and bumped into Leo.

She swung her staff around her body and shifted her feet apart then swung her staff to my side, I blocked her.

"What do you want from me?" I said to her throwing my staff at her, she blocked it.

"To defeat the warrior and become the strongest shadow fighter," she said.

"If I destroy your staff, its power becomes mine," she said swinging her staff at me again. I dodged her and ducked swinging my staff hitting her in the stomach.

"The one thing you didn't learn…. Is that when a shadow warrior takes more then 100 souls, the staff and the warrior fight to the death," I said to her. She composed herself and looked at me.

"You mean to tell me your soul is bound with your staff?" she said again.

"You broke the rules…. Which makes it even easier for me to destroy you," she said and jumped in to the air, she was aiming to strike my staff and break it. I threw my staff to the ground as she struck it. Both our staff's vibrated.

I shifted my feet away from the guys and towards the stage.

Leo swung his swords over his head tricking one of the ninja's.

"Uh, you like that?" he said then kicked him to the ground.

"Ooo, score one for Leo," Mikey said as he danced around the ninja who was following him.

"Come on," he said and swung his nunchucks in to the air.

"Like this, how about a little of this," he said swinging his nunchucks over his head.

"How about a little of this?" He said with a quick spin he swung them around his body.

"Or this?" He said and quickly swung around, and kicked him to the ground.

"WOOOOOO," he said and cheered.

"This is too easy, this has to be a trap," Donnie said as he swung his bo around hitting the ninja Raph grabbed.

That's when I saw come around the stage with at least ten ninja's with him.

"Get them," he said.

"Great more," Leo said as he gathered with his brothers.

"Sweet," Mikey said and swung his nunchucks.

Splinter slide in near them and held up his fists.

"Get them," he shouted to the boys.

"They're out numbered," I said blocking each blow Lisa threw at me. I was matching her attacks, and blocking her each time she tried to attack me.

I used the pedestal as a lift and jumped up at it.

"Lisa, this won't solve anything," I said to her throwing my staff in to the air at her. She held her's up blocking me.

"It will for me," she shouted pushing my staff up away from her.

I turned my head to the guys who were fighting off the ninja's.

"Hey," she said and hit me to the side.

"Aah," I said and fell off the pedestal.

That's when I heard sirens.

"Cops," she said angrily.

"They called for backup," she said and jumped away from me.

"NINJA'S DISAPPEAR," Yamtoo shouted. His ninja's jumped to their feet and ran towards him.

"Damn," Lisa said and followed after her father.

"DAMN," I shouted and hit my staff to the ground, I ran after her.

"Everyone okay?" Leo asked looking around.

"Where's Alex?" Splinter said looking to the stage.

"She went after them," Donnie said pulling his gear down.

I followed them out the back door, I could see Casey and the cars out there.

"We're surrounded," I heard Lisa say to her father.

"Get in," he said to her as they jumped into a black car. The ninja's tried to escape but cops caught them.

"LISA,"I shouted at her, I pulled out a star from my pouch and threw it at the cars tires.

They sped off before it struck them.

"Damn," I said and I ran after them.

"ALEX," I heard Splinter shout at me.

"CASEY," Leo shouted to him.

"I got her," He said jumping into his car. Vern and April jumped in with him.

* * *

I didn't bother looking behind me to see if the guys where behind me. I could tell they were because of the sound of the truck and Casey's car.

"Alex," Lisa's voice shouted to me as she jumped up to the roof of the car. I ran around a car and jumped up to one near them.

"WOAH, what the hell," the driver said swerving.

"Hey, hey.." I shouted to them tapping my staff on their roof.

"Alex," I heard Splinter's voice.

"Splinter don't come near her, she's dangerous," I shouted to him. He was on the roof of Casey's car as it paced us.

"Hey, over here," She swung her staff to my feet, I jumped.

"Enough of this," I said to her and swung my staff quickly and hit her in the side knocking her down.

"Aaah," she said. I jumped to the roof of their car.

I leaned over her and pressed my staff against her shoulders holding her down.

"I said enough of this," I hissed at her.

"Those turtles, what are they to you?" she asked holding her staff against mine.

"They're family," I said to her.

"That rat, what is he to you?" she asked looking at him from around me.

"Get away from her Alex," Splinter shouted to me. I ignored him.

"He's family," I said to her again.

Before I noticed it she reached into her pouch and pulled out a red powder.

"NO, DON'T…. THAT POWDER WILL KILL EVERYONE IT TOUCHES," I said and jumped up off of her. She jumped to her feet and threw the powder in to the air.

I lifted my staff and twirled it dispersing the powder into the air.

"You're a bender," she said.

"You can control elements," she said bewildered that the powder froze in a straight line.

"Yes, I am….." I said to her holding my staff straight. I took in a deep breath. I was nervous my staff wouldn't allow me to use this power to freeze time. The powder froze the air around us.

She then reached into her pouch and pulled out her stars.

I twirled my staff unfreezing the line of powder, it disappeared in the air.

"I don't think so," I said to her. But just as I was about to reach for some purple powder in my pouch she threw the stars.

"NOOO," Splinter shouted and grabbed me jumping through the air.

"Splinter," I shouted at him as we flew through the air and hit the ground.

Casey chased their car. I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed another one of my stars and threw it to their tires blowing them out, so Casey could catch them.

"Yeah," I said as their car swerved then flipped knocking Lisa off the roof and on to the window of Casey's car. He stopped and jumped out holding his gun out.

I turned to Splinter who wasn't moving.

"Oh my god, Splinter," I shouted. I hadn't noticed that he was hit.

I looked at him and touched his side pulling out the stars.

"Splinter, no.. no no, please," I said through my tears.

"Splinter," I said again touching his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Alex," he said touching his hand to mine.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault," I said to him through my tears.

"Oh my god," April said running to me.

"Splinter," she said looking at him, she touched a hand to his side.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE," she shouted to the cop cars.

"This isn't your fault Alex," he said to me.

"Yes it is, I let this happen… I should've listened," I said to him. He grabbed my hand.

"Splinter, it'll be okay…." April said to him.

"Dad,"I heard the guys shout from behind me.

"I'm sorry," I said as I stood up. The guys pushed in near me. I slipped away from them and towards the truck.

"Alex," Vern came towards me.

"Hey, hey," he said and grabbed me by the arm.

I jerked my arm away from him.

"This isn't your fault, you didn't do this…" he said to me.

"Just leave me alone Vern," I said to him and pulled my hand to my mouth.

He turned around and went back to the ambulance that pulled up.

I threw my staff to the ground angrily.

"Where's Alex," Splinter stuttered out.

"I'll get her," Leo said as the EMT's pulled Splinter to the gurney.

Leo came towards the truck I slide around the side to the ground.

"Hey, come on they're taking Splinter to the hospital," he said leaning down to me.

"Just go," I said to him.

"Alex, he might have been poisoned…. Only you can help him, the doctors won't be able to…." He said to me.

"I let him get hurt all because he pulled me out of the way," I said to him drying my eyes.

He pulled me up to my feet.

"This isn't your fault, he would've done the same to any one of us, and so would we," he said wrapping his arm around me.

I pushed him away and walked towards the ambulance.

"I'll ride with him," I said to the EMT as they pulled him in.

"We'll clear the road for you," Casey said as he hugged April.

"Donnie," I said to him as he helped the EMT.

"Go home, get the girls… in my room in my dresser there's a black locked box, bring it…" I said to him.

"Please," I said touching his face. He was upset and worried.

"Alex we'll be right behind you," Leo said as he pulled my staff to his shell.

He closed the ambulance door and we sped off.

* * *

"Splinter…." I said and leaned in to him.

"You'll be okay," I said to him and wiped my cheeks.

"Grab the IV," the EMT said as they reached over Splinter for equipment.

"Wait, no IV you won't be able to, give him an oxygen mask," I said to them.

I placed my hand over Splinter's side.

"Do you have any gauze pads, or anything like that, what am I saying this is an ambulance.." I said. The EMT to the left of me grabbed some.

"Miss we're not equipped to… well to treat a mouse," he said.

"He's a rat, and his names Splinter," I said to them.

"Ice packs," I said. They reached for some ice packs and snapped them against their legs. I placed one near Splinter's side to help reduce the swelling or bleeding.

"What are you doing?" the EMT said.

"Keeping him stable enough until we get to the hospital," I said to them placing the pad against his wound.

"Those throwing stars were coated with poison, to me its deadly it could kill me instantly, any human. Him however, I don't know what it'll do," I said.

"You do realize the hospital and doctors won't know how to treat him," the EMT said.

"I can treat him, just get there," I said to them.

I kept Splinter awake and stable enough until the ambulance pulled into the hospital.

Three nurses ran towards us and helped pull him out of the ambulance.

"What? A rat?" one of the nurses said.

"Just get him into a regular room," I said to them as they ran down the hall.

"Operating room?" a nurse asked.

"No just a patient room, I can treat him myself he's been poisoned," I said to them lifting the pad off his side. The wonder had gotten bigger and the purple poison was starting to form bubbles.

"What is that?" the nurse next to me said.

"Like I said he's been poisoned," I said to her.

"Get him into a patient room," she said as they pulled me through some doors.

I heard Leo and the guys follow in through the patient waiting area. They saw me pass them.

"Splinter's going to be okay… right, right?" Mikey said panicked.

"I don't know Mikey," Raph said placing his hand to his shoulder.

They all lifted Splinter on to the patient bed and started hooking him up to machines. I stepped back letting them do their job.

I turned around and went to the waiting room.

"Is he okay Alex?" Mikey said and came to me. I hugged him.

"He will be," I said to him.

"Where's Don is he back yet?" I said looking to them.

"No, he's gone to get what you asked…." Leo said touching a hand to my shoulder.

April and Casey and Vern came through the room.

"Is he okay?" April asked.

"I don't know yet, the purple poison was coated on the throwing stars, on any human it would kill us instantly. Them, mutants….." I said pointing to the guys.

"I don't know what it would do," I said to them.

"Mikey you okay?" April asked coming to him.

"Yeah," he said then went around us and sat down.

"Donnie finally," I said to him as he and the girls came through the waiting area.

I took the box and ran back to Splinters room, I fumbled with the key lock opening it.

"Alex," Dr. M said to me stopping me at the door.

"Hey Dr," I said to him trying to push through.

"No wait, I'm sorry but only they are allowed in, your female friends are not, and neither are you," he said to me.

I looked up at him.

"Uh why?" I said looking to the nurses.

"The nurses were saying something about you treating Splinter," he said to me.

"Well yeah," I said and shook a red vile in my hand.

"Doc, you know Alex is with us," Raph said from behind me.

"We will medically treat him," the doctor said as the guys came around me through the room.

"Doc Alex may be Splinter's only choice," Donnie said to him standing next to me.

"Fine," I said and threw my vile back in to the box.

"Woah wait a minute," Leo said, following me out the door.

"Alex," Leo said to me. I turned around a faced him.

"Look, you have to treat him, they won't be able to clean out the poison," I said to Leo pulling out the red vile.

"This is pre-made, it has everything in it already," I said to him I pushed it into his hand.

"Alex," he said looking at the vile.

"You'll need a gauze clothe, pour this on it and press it against the wound, you'll have to wrap it tightly, it'll clean out the poison and heal the wound," I said to him.

"It'll take some time…." I said to him.

"Alex you know I don't know how to use these," he said to me. I touched my hands to his face.

"Look I can't go in there, Dr. M and the nurses don't trust me right now, so please…. Do this, trust me!" I said to him.

"Okay," he said and clasped his hand around the vile.

I shifted to the waiting area and sat down next to Mikey.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Splinter's going to be alright," I said to him.

"I know, I was really scared though…. Thought maybe," he said rubbing his head.

"He'll be okay Mikey," April said to him as well and sat down on the opposite side of him.

I rubbed my hands against my knees and stood up, I walked by the large window of the room.

"Miss Alex," Yuri said from behind me.

"We are all worried," she said again.

"Yuri this was my fault, I let this happen because I was careless and I didn't listen to anyone," I said to her.

"This isn't your fault or anyone's," Mari said next to me.

"Yeah, it's no one's fault," Vern said next to Mari. The girls looked to him and smiled then turned to the sitting area.

"I've always blamed myself for everything," I said to him.

"Well you shouldn't," he said and turned to the window.

"Why aren't you in there?" he asked.

"Because the doctor doesn't think I should be, they want to medically treat him," I said. I followed the doctor and the nurse as they left the room.

"I don't understand you, I asked not to use your treatments and yet you do," the doctor said looking to me.

"Well I'm sorry there DNA is different then ours, no regular medical treatment can cure the poison that's in him," I said to the doctor.

"Alex, I understand they are your family and that you have a close relationship with them, regardless of that he needs to be treated properly so that infection doesn't happen or anything worse," he said passing a clipboard over to the nurse.

"I understand that, but you need to understand that the mutagen that's in their body will heal their wounds as long as its treated properly to counter that," I said to the doctor calmly. Casey came over towards us.

"Everything okay?" Casey asked looking to me and then the doctor.

"Yeah, it is," the doctor said then turned to his nurse and said something to her.

"Alex, for right now…. You are not allowed in that room," he said to me.

"What, wait hold on a second here.." I said to him.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you near him, you use that poison…. That purple shadow fighting poison," he tried to make sense of what it was.

"How do we know that you didn't use it against him," he said.

"Woah wait a minute here doc, we were there…. The ninja I arrested was the one who threw those stars that were coated with the poison, Alex would never do anything of that sort," Casey said to him holding his hand out to me.

"Why would I want to poison Splinter? I brought a treatment that will counter the poison, so why would I poison him?" I said to the doctor crossing my arms.

"Speaking of that treatment, I didn't allow Leonardo to use it, we are going to analyze a sample of it in the lab to ensure your not trying to poison him again," he said showing me the vile I gave Leo.

I quickly swiped my hand at it and took it from him.

"Woah," he said.

"This is not poison," I said to him.

"Okay, hang on here, lets calm down a minute," Casey said.

April came over to my side.

"Alex, calm down a minute here," Casey said turning to me.

"Let the doctor sample this okay," he said.

I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Look, if anything happens to Splinter… anything at all, if he gets worse I will hold this hospital responsible," I said looking to the doctor.

"Now that's uncalled for," he said as I passed him the vile.

"Then release him and I'll treat him at home," I said, and crossed my arms. I turned around and walked to the sliding doors.

"Doc, you do understand…. Alex cares for Splinter just as much as I do and everyone else," April said to the doctor.

"I understand that, but she also has a reputation, a well known one, so we have to cover our basis," the doctor said, he nodded and turned around disappearing with the nurse.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the side of the sliding doors.

"Hey, let's go get a drink," Vern said coming out the door.

"No Vern, I have to stay here…. I'm going to treat him whether they like it or not, I just have to wait until its quieter," I said looking to him.

"Alex, maybe you should go a while," Leo said coming outside.

"Is Splinter okay?" I said to him.

"No they taped up the wound but its not enough," He said stretching his arms.

"I have to treat him Leo," I said coming to him.

"He can't keep the poison in him, if it stays in him any longer his condition could worsen," I said to him toching his arms.

"Maybe that's what the doctors need to see before they'll let you treat him," He said looking at me.

"I'm not waiting for that to happen," I said to him.

"Look Mikey isn't feeling so well, the girls are going to take him home and April and Casey are going with them," he said touching my arms.

"Go with Vern, take a break… we'll stay with Splinter," He said to me.

"Leo, this happened because I was careless and didn't listen, I'm responsible for this," I said to him. He shook his head and patted my head.

"Keep telling yourself that, now get lost before I make you," he said and crossed his arms.

* * *

"This menu is huge," I said looking over the hot drinks.

"Cappuccino, espresso, mocha latte's…." I said to myself.

"The white mocha latte is great," Vern said ordering one for himself.

"Okay, hook me up then," I said to him.

The cashier looked to Vern then to me as I came around him to the condiment station.

"Who is that, I've never seen her with you," she said looking to me.

"Why are you asking?" he said paying.

"Because you come here always and this is the first girl you brought with you who looks so young and well…. Decent," she said to him wiping down the counter.

"So how old is she?" she leaned in and asked. I pretended not to hear their conversation, but I could hear everything so I smiled and picked at the sugar and stir sticks.

"Seriously I'm not talking to you about her," he said taking the cups from her.

"She is cute," she said again and turned away.

I shook my head and smiled.

"You heard that huh," he said passing me the cup.

"Yup," I said to him.

"So, you bring girls here often?" I nudged him as we went to sit down.

"Well no not usually," he said and sat down.

I sat down and took the lid off.

"Whipped cream," I said and poked my finger in it.

"So I'm guessing you don't drink caffeinated drinks much," he said looking at me picking at the whip cream.

"Nope," I said to him.

"So what type of girls do you usually bring here," I asked him putting the lid back on the cup.  
"Seriously," he said and chuckled.

"Bet none of them are ninja's," I said to him sarcastically.

"Actually one was a gymnast, well she said she was, never really seen her in action…" he said taking a sip from his cup. I looked to him and tried not to laugh.

"What?" he said. I smiled and said nothing.

"Nothing, so how does it feel like knowing a ninja," I said to him.

He laughed.

"I tell people I'm seeing a ninja and they think I'm crazy, well our boss thought I was crazy, she actually said something along the lines of ' _be careful I hear those ninjas rip people's hearts out and eat them_ ,' I said to her, I think those are vampires," he said and laughed.

"I could be a vampire ninja, those do exist you know…" I said and laughed.

"Wait seriously do they?" he said thinking about it.

"Vern, no…." I said loudly and laughed.

That's when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Leo?" I said to him.

"Alex you need to get back here now," He said his voice sounded panicked.

"We're leaving now," I said standing up. Vern stood up and we both ran to his car.

* * *

"Something wrong?" he said.

"Don't know but Leo sounded panicked," I replied putting on my seat belt.

We pulled up to the front of the hospital, and I jumped out closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I said as Raph came towards me.

"Splinter he's gotten worse," Raphael said as he pulled me by the arm towards the room.

Dr. M and a nurse were already in the room with Leo and Donnie.

"Now will you let me treat him?" I said as I came in to the room.

The doctor pulled down his stethoscope and looked at me.

"Look this is going against all codes, if you treat him this hospital will not be held liable," he said to me.

"Don't worry it won't be," I said and came over to Leo's side.

The doctor and nurse stepped out and closed the blinds to the window.

"Help him Alex," Leo said.

"He hasn't woken up yet has he?" I asked pulling my bag off the chair next to Donnie.

"No," Donnie said looking at what I was doing.

I pulled out my black box and unlocked it.

"Take that pad off his wound," I said to Donnie. He leaned over Splinter and pulled it off.

"It's gotten worse," I said looking at it.

Raphael was pacing around the room…. It agitated me.

I opened the vile of red mixture and swirled it around.

"Pass me some of those pads on the tray," I said to Leo he handed me the pads.

I dipped the vile into the pad and let the liquid fill the pad.

"You're using all of it?" Leo said as the pad changed from white to red.

"Yeah, I have too…." I said. I took in a deep breath and pressed it against Splinters side.

"Wrap it," I said as Leo grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around the wound.

"Will it work," Raph said leaning over the bed.

"I don't know honestly, I've never done this on anyone but a human," I said to him.

"Well let's hope it does," Leo said taking in a deep breath.

* * *

I sighed and sat in the seat in Splinter's room. I looked at the heart rate monitor listening to its noise.

"Hey," Vern said as he came in to the room.

"Its midnight, I'm going to head home…." He said and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Okay," I looked up to him.

"Call me if anything changes," He said.

"I will, and thanks Vern," I said to him as he tapped Leo on the shoulder leaving the room.

"You guys should go home, get some sleep…. Mikey's probably alone right now," I said to them as they hovered in the room.

"She's right we should, Mikey needs us right now," Donnie said adjusting his glasses.

"I'll call if anything changes," I said standing up.

Raph and Donnie came around the bed and to the door.

"If you need anything call," Donnie said and lifted a hand to me.

"Leo?" I said to him. He looked to me then to Splinter.

"I've never thought anything like this would happen…. Especially to Splinter, I mean his age is a factor, and…." He started to say. I stood up and touched his arm.

"He might be old but he's got many years ahead of him, his body is more vulnerable then yours is, but he's strong… he'll be fine Leo," I said to him.

I pecked him on the cheek.

"He'll be okay, I won't leave the room until he's awake," I said to him.

He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Good night then, call okay.." He said and left the room.

I shifted the chair near Splinters bed and sat down.

* * *

"Splinter, don't know if you can hear me, probably can…. You have super hearing," I teased and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry," I said again.

"I know I shouldn't apologize, and yes I know this isn't my fault…. But I've always been like that," I said to him leaning back in the chair.

"I've always been alone in life, my mom always worked I never saw her, my dad…. He only came home at nights….. it was always me, in my room talking to you and turtles…." I said again pulling my jacket together.

"I guess… what I'm trying to say is…. I always do things I know I shouldn't be doing, always getting in to trouble….. always causing the trouble. Maybe it's because I always felt like I owe something to someone," I said again.

"I guess I do it to protect the people I care about," I said and lifted my feet up in to the chair.

"I always see the guys as little turtles, Hmmm…." I said again.

"I mean maybe because that's the last memory I have of them, so that's why I always put myself in danger because I'd do anything in my power to keep them safe. I know they're strong, I mean they're turtles…. And I know nothing can hurt them, but… sometimes I feel like they're still those tiny little turtles who always curl up next to me at night and I tell them ridiculous made up stories." I said again pulling my hair out of the bun.

"One time I remember I came home from school and the cage was open, the guys got out and were playing on my desk with a small little ball I had. They were rolling it around to eachother. I bought home some cake we learned to make at school, the recipe wasn't that great but I managed to make a small round cake. There was no one at home so I cut it up into tiny pieces and put a small plate on my desk.

I remember Mikey getting himself stuck in the cake as he dove right in to it, it was so funny, he was covered, I had to carefully clean his shell because he somehow got it wedge in there. Raphael on the other hand, he hated it, he never really liked anything I'd make for him. I guess maybe because I dropped him accidently off my dresser and cracked his shell. I gave you a piece too, and you didn't seem to mind it, you ate it either way. I knew the cake wasn't that great, I didn't even eat it… but all of you did." I said to him rocking in the chair.

"I always made a vow to myself, that if I found you again, especially the guys that I'd do absolutely everything in my power to protect you…. all of you, even if it cost me my life. Living the life I had, my life meant nothing to me," I said and stretched my arms over my head.

That's when I noticed the heart rate monitor change. Splinters heart beats were getting faster, back to his normal rhythm. I leaned in towards him.

"Splinter," I said to him.

He didn't wake up. I sighed and sat back down again.

I looked up to the ceiling and puffed up my cheeks. I started thinking about random stupid things in my life. Like when Mikey got stuck in my laundry basket, or when Raphael bit me just because I tried to pet him. Even the time Donatello left me a little surprise in my math book that everyone in school saw. Oh and even the time Leonardo got lost in my bed and I accidentally squished him when I sat down. I laughed to myself as I tried to get comfortable in the chair.

That's when I heard Splinter breathing and moving under the bed sheets.

"Splinter ," I said again and stood up.

"Alex," I heard him mumble out.

"It's me, yes…." I said to him touching my hands to his.

"You talk too much…." He said. I laughed and leaned over him hugging him.

"You're awake," I said through my tears.

"I'm so glad," I said again pressing the call button.

"You're still talking," He said shifting around. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"When I'm upset or worried I talk too much…" I said to him. He lifted his hand to my face.

"You don't need to be the protector Alex…." He said to me as a nurse came through the door.

I looked at her as she checked the machines.

"He's okay," I said to her and pulled out my cell phone.

* * *

Everyone had filled Splinter's room rather quickly. I sat in the waiting room as everyone hovered inside the small room. Mikey seemed happy enough, he was back to his old cheerful funny self, I was happy about that.

I laid down along the seats to rest my eyes for a few moments, but I drifted to sleep instead.

"Yo," Raphael's voiced bellowed. I heard him but I was so tired I couldn't wake up.

"Nevermind," I heard him say again.

"Dude she's asleep," Mikey said quietly.

"Splinters being released, let's take her home," Leo said also in a hush voice.

* * *

I don't remember anything after that point. I was so exhausted with the day that my entire body felt like a brick wall. Well maybe that was because I had so many blankets on top of me.

"Huh?" I said as I woke up.

I was in my apartment, in my bedroom covered with two thick blankets.

"What," I said and pulled the blankets off of me. The light was shining through my bedroom curtains, which made me wonder how long I was asleep for.

I sat up in my bed and looked at my watch.

"ITS NOON, I've slept all day," I said to myself.

"You guys, why didn't anyone wake me," I said loudly jumping out of bed and running down the hallway.

My entire apartment was empty, the spare bedroom hadn't been touched and the living room was just as how I left it.

"Huh," I said rubbing my head.

I looked to the kitchen counter and smiled.

There was a huge bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear with a note attached to it.

 _Doll face,_

 _We wanted to give you a break…. For what you did for dad, thanks!_

 _This is from me Mikey, and the girls and well Leo, Raph and Donnie got you the bear._

 _Dad's fine, he's at home._

 _So come over later when you wake up, we'll order pizza._

 _Later A._

 _Oh and PS, whatever that means. Donnie said I had to add it…. Anyway there's a key on your dresser._

 _Love yeah,_

I laughed and looked at the small turtle drawing in the corner.

"Oh Mikey, you're so adorable," I said to myself as I wandered back to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Longest chapter by far, and its probably the funniest. A little break before a huge fight chapter. I think I'm going to write one more TMNT story with a little bit of a different style. Opinions would be great.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Huh," I said as I noticed a car key on my dresser. I smiled and went to my closet to change.

"How would you possibly know this Leo?" Raph said lifting a box full of junk.

"Trust me, Alex is so predictable, she's going to come through that door, stop….. look at us cleaning, turn around check the outside of the building to make sure she's in the right spot, come back in… think she's gone crazy and then walk right back out." He said pointing with his hand to the door.

"Just because we're spring cleaning the place doesn't mean she's going to think we've gone nuts," Raph argued.

"She hasn't lived with us long enough," Donnie added as he organized his desk.

Mikey pulled at his apron and adjusted his bandana.

"I think you're so wrong Leo," he chimed as he dusted his skateboards.

"Want to bet," Leo said extending his hand to Raph.

"You're so on," he said shaking his hand.

"Your rare mint condition basketball card….." Raph said thinking.

"For your rare Japanese throwing stars that you didn't tell Alex about," Leo said with a nod.

"Hell no way will I give those up," he said with a grunt. He packed the box on to his shoulder and walked past Leo to the small pile they made.

"Alex is coming," Donnie said noticing me on the camera.

"Speak of the devil," Raph said looking at their junk pile.

"Hey guys," I started to say as I opened the door.

"What's this key….." I puffed my cheeks and looked around.

They were cleaning, like actually cleaning, with brooms, cleaning supplies and even a pile of junk.

"Uhhh," I said and stepped outside the door.

"Step one," Leo said sweeping.

I looked at the building to make sure I was in the right spot.

"Umm," I said and came back through the door. I narrowed my eyes to them for a moment and looked around the room.

The girls where in the dojo with Splinter the green light was on, while the guys where cleaning the entire place.

"Step two," Leo said whistling.

"Uh huh," I said and walked right back out closing the door behind me.

"Step three," he said waving his hand to Raph.

"You are an idiot," he said to him and walked over to his space.

"Hahhaha, how'd you do that man," Mikey said coming towards Leo with his duster.

"Told you, predictable," He said again and grinned.

"She's coming back guys, through the garage…" Donnie said noticing me open the garage door.

"Hehhe, she's going to freak out, the cars done," Mikey said cheerfully.

"If she screams then she noticed the dice," Raph said as he handed Leo his box of prized throwing stars.

"Oh my god," I said as I turned on the light in the garage. I froze in my spot for a moment then came towards the car. It was black, sleek and shiny. I ran my hand against the body.

"Wow," I said excited. I looked through the window, and used the key to open the door.

As soon as I opened it the dashboard lit up.

"Woooooww," I extenuated my words. It had a voice activated screen everything was so advanced and high tech, that even the lights were automated.

I climbed in to the car and closed the door.

I ran my hands along the steering wheel.

"Wow, you guys out did yourselves," I said to myself.

"1,2,3" Donnie said at his desk, he pulled up his glasses as he looked at the monitors.

"AAAHAHHA," I shouted and giggled. There were blue colored dice over my mirror that was shaped like turtles.

"Yup she saw the dice," Raph said as he picked up some more boxes.

I opened the car door and ran to the garage door and to the other room.

"YOU GUYS," I shouted at them running through the station.

"Wwoowoah," I shouted and slipped landing on the floor.

"Floors wet," Leo said looking down at me.

"Jee thanks for the warning," I said and shifted myself up. He extended his hand to me and helped me up.

"You guys, the car looks great," I said to them rubbing my back.

"Like it girl?" Mikey said leaning against the mop.

"I love it," I said to him.

"The dice add a little flare," he said again and smiled.

"I like the dice," I said to him as he danced the mop towards the dojo.

"This from the girl who said she'd kill anyone who put dice over the mirror," Raph reminded me as he came towards me carrying some boxes.

"There better not be any of my things in there," I said to him as he shifted the boxes under his arms.

"Nope we didn't touch your room," he said and walked past me.

"Good," I said and looked to him as he put the boxes down in the junk pile.

"Who'd want to go in there," Leo teased. I turned to him and punched him in the arm.

"I'll be in the dojo, with people who actually care," I said to them.

Donnie chuckled at his desk.

"Wwaaahhhh," I said again and slipped on the floor near the dojo door.

"Floors wet," Raph teased looking down at me.

"You're an ass," I said to him and picked myself up opening the dojo door.

* * *

"Alex," Splinter said to me.

"Hi," I said shifting in to the benches.

"Glad to see you on your feet," I said to him again leaning over the bars.

"I hear you saw the car," he said as he shifted around the girls on the mat.

"Yes, it's great thank you," I said to all of them.

"Uhh, so are the guys sick or something?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Hahhaa, no spring cleaning," he said.

I lifted my eyebrows.

"They clean, wow…" I said rather surprised.

I leaned over the bars watching the girls sitting on the mat mediating.

"Meditation?" I said observing.

"Yes, something you'd benefit from too…." Splinter said walking around the girls.

"I don't meditate," I said to him.

"How you feeling?" I asked him. He looked to me and rubbed his goatee.

"Alex," he said after a few moments.

"Yup?" I said to him.

"You're talking too much," He said and chuckled.

I shifted off the benches.

"I'm not going out there they're cleaning and it's scary," I said looking at the door.

"Mikey's even wearing an apron and a bandana," I said making hand motions over my head.

Splinter chuckled and came around to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"My dear Alex, why not you take a day off today and go…. I don't know, take your car out for a test drive?" he said pulling me to the door.

"Oh fine," I huffed and opened the door.

* * *

"Waaah," I shouted slipping on the floor.

"Floors wet," Raph said again.

I used my staff for support so I wouldn't slip through the house and walked towards the garage.

"Taking it out for a test drive?" Donnie said taking off his head gear.

"Yeah I think just to my apartment, need to get a few things done today," I said to him.

"Its voice activated meaning there's no key hole or starter, you have to talk to it to turn it on," he said pushing me through the garage door.

"Uhh wouldn't that make things a little difficult, what if the car stalls and I need to boost it?" I said watching him as he opened the car door and got in.

"No boost, watch." He said as the lights went on.

"Car on," he said. This cute accented voice answered.

"Car on," and the car started.

"Wow," I said excited.

"So it's like that movie you guys watch the guy with all the gadgets… what's his name James Bond I think," I said rubbing my head.

"Hahha, no James Bonds car is cooler then this," Donnie said and got out.

"Let's just say this is James Bond car v.101 he said," I smiled and wrapped my arms around him hugging him.

"Okay, okay…. Enough of that," He said and blushed pulling me away.

I slide into the seat and closed the door, the seat belt automatically clicked into place.

"Sweet," I said and touched the steering wheel.

"Anything I need to know about it, there isn't any weapons on here like hidden in the tires or something…." I said to him.

"No weapons, but it does have a navigation system and will talk to you, it's safe," he said.

"I can have a conversation with my car….. sweet," I said and smiled.

"Be careful," he said and opened the garage door.

"Thanks Don, later," I said to him and pulled out.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Alex," the car's voice said as I pulled away from the building.

"WOAH," I said and nearly swerved.

"Wholly crap you can talk," I said to the car.

"The weather today is a sunny fifty degrees, and traffic is dense. Where will your destination be today?" the voice said. I pulled over near the building surprised it was actually talking to me.

"Uhh, well my apartment," I said. That's when the navigation system automatically switched streets and my address appeared on the top right hand corner.

"April is so going to love this," I said and smiled. I pulled away from the building and drove down the street.

"April O'Neil channel 6 news," the car started to say. I was giving me a detailed history of April's job and who she was, I stopped in the middle of the road and looked at the navigation system as it described this.

"Wholly crap, it can give me information on anyone or anything….. This could come in handy against bad guys," I said tapping on the screen.

"Donatello you sure out did yourself," I said to myself.

"So what do I call you?" I said to the navigation system as I pulled back out onto the road.

"My name is Systematic Automated Monitoring System, version one," she said.

"How about I call you SAM," I said to her.

"SAM," the computer said.

"Yes, I like it… it's easier to remember," I said again.

"Noted," the system replied.

I pulled in to the apartments parking and in to my stall.

"So, how do I turn you off?" I said looking around the dash.

"Miss Alex, as soon as you open the car door I automatically shut off," the voice replied.

"Huh interesting," I said and opened my car door.

The car shut off and the lights all went out.

"Very interesting," I said and got out. I closed the door behind me and the alarm clicked on.

"Sweet," I said and ran up the stairs of the building.

I twirled my keys and hummed to myself as I came down the hallway towards my door.

I stopped at the door and noticed the print recognition pad was smashed and broken.

"Huh?" I said and pushed the keys back into my pocket.

I swung around my staff and opened my door slowly. The door handle was broken and the door looked like it was forced open.

I pushed the door open and froze in my spot.

My entire house was flipped upside down. My couch was torn and ripped my TV broken, my computer system was smashed up and my books where ripped and scattered all over the floor. Even the windows were smashed in, the hallway was a mess, my kitchen destroyed and the bear Mikey and the guys got me was pinned to the back of the door with a knife and letter attached to it.

I closed my door and looked at the letter pulling it off.

 _Alex,_

 _Consider this as a warning._

 _My men tore up your place looking for something, we didn't find it._

 _Your friends are next, unless you bring us what we need._

 _We will be in contact. Enjoy your new place!_

 _Signed,_

 _Anonymous_

I crumbled up the letter and pulled out my cell phone calling the guys.

I mumbled to myself as I lifted the bookshelf off the ground.

"Alex….. what happened?" Leo said coming through the door.

"Someone broke in and did this," I said to him picking up the scattered books. Mikey came over and helped me.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked pulling down his gear scanning the entire place for any type of evidence.

"I'm fine, I got here and the place was like this," I said angrily kicking at a book in front of me.

Raph went through the house checking the bedrooms and hallway.

"Whoever was here did a clean sweep of the place," he said picking up my lamp.

"I don't know what they were looking for," I said handing Leo the crumbled piece of paper.

Raph leaned in behind Leo and read the sheet.

"They're targeting you, and might come after us and anyone who knows us," Leo said and crumbled up the sheet.

"Woah," Casey said as him and a few officers came in to my apartment.

"Alex what happened?" he said.

Leo handed him the paper.

"No one touch anything, we'll check the place for fingerprints and evidence," he said to the officers.

"Any idea here Casey?" I asked as Leo and I lifted the coffee table.

"April and Vern have had their phones off the hook, and the station too, there's a massive crime wave gripping the city…." Casey said.

"We don't know how this happened it's like overnight we've had break-ins like this, robberies and missing people," he said as he followed Donnie outside.

"We could use you guys, help figuring out the source behind all this," he said to Donnie as he leaned down examining my touch pad by the door.

"What's up Donnie," Leo said to him as he examined the pad.

"Analyzing the panel for finger prints," He said as he swiped the glass of the panel.

"Also the entire thing was smashed with something, like a weapon," he said pulling the pad off the wall.

He passed it to Casey.

"I'll take it to the lab," Casey said and placed it in a bag.

I came outside and crossed my arms.

"Alex stay with the guys until this is figured out, whatever they were looking for, they may come back…" Casey said.

"I'll go to the lab with Casey to see if I can figure out who broke the touch pad," Donnie said. I nodded to him as he followed behind Casey.

"Aawwee man," I heard Mikey say. I came back through the door.

"What is it?" I said to him. He noticed the bear still stuck to the door.

"I'm sorry Mikey," I said to him.

"Man," He said and pulled the bear off the door.

"Dude, I worked hard on this bear," he said as he put him on the counter.

"You made this?" I said to him.

"We all did," Raph said as he looked at the bear.

"You guys, I'm so sorry," I said to them.

"We can easily fix him," I said to Mikey.

* * *

As the guys fixed my apartment I sat at the table and fixed the bear by patching him up. He looked almost as good as new, with new stuffing and a patch on him. Mikey seemed to like the patch.

I carried him with me as the guys finished fixing my broken furniture, and we all headed back to the station.

"I'm so hungry," I said as we came through the door.

"Don't worry Miss Alex, we read your mind a mile away," Yuri said as she opened the pizza boxes.

"Sweet," I said and smiled. I took the bear to my room and set him on my bed, and threw my jacket to the stool .

Then I hovered near the fridge pulling out drinks. I awkwardly held them in my arms and closed the door with my leg.

"Thanks girl," Mikey said as he took them from me.

I shifted on to the table next to Splinter.

"Yo Splinter, what's up?" I said to him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Yes I know I talk too much," I said to him.

He chuckled and took a drink from me.

"Hey what's this?" I said picking up one of the boxes.

It was a red coloured shadow box frame, it had four gold colored throwing stars in it.

"Throwing stars," I said and smiled looking at the box.

"Whose is this?" I said picking up the box and looking at them.. It had Japanese writing on the stars.

"Well it was mine, I lost a bet to Leo," Raph said and sat down between me and Mari.

"Do you know what these are?" I said to them. They all looked at me curious.

"These are ancient Japanese throwing stars, there was a legend back during the Edo era about ninjas using gold coloured stars to ward off samurai warriors." I said tapping on the glass.

"Huh, really?" Mikey said mumbling through his pizza.

"They say these stars are cursed, that any ninja who throws them will instantly kill their opponents by turning them into ash, POOF… it also makes the ninja who uses them filled with pure evil. A good heart would turn black, and a black heart would turn good," I said and made a gesture with my hands.

"But, if purified they can change any weapon to gold, and that weapon becomes one with its wielder," I added.

"Hahahahha," they all laughed.

"Haha, yeah it was just a legend but I doubt these would do any of that," I said to them.

"Where did you find them Raph?" I asked as I passed the box over to him.

"They were actually in one of the train carts when we moved in, we found a lot of useless stuff here," he said pointing to the carts.

"Huh, well you're lucky to have them," I said to them.

"Cool," Leo said and stood up taking the box to his section of the place.

"Are you okay Miss Alex," Aki asked.  
"Yes why?" I said to her picking at the cheese.

"Your place was broken in to," she said to me.

"Yes… I'm okay, they took nothing…" I said to her.

Nina turned on the screens on Donnie's desk, channel 6 was broadcasting a news report.

"Hey, turn that up," I said to them sliding out of the bench.

Nina turned it up, I came towards Donnie's computer screens with a pizza in my hand and watched the news report.

"More and more of these guys are hitting the city," I said looking to the table.

"Well go deal with it," Splinter said waving his hand.

"I think he's kicking us out," I said scarfing down the pizza slice.

"No he just wants to shut you up," Raph said as he jumped up off the bench and grabbed his sais.

"Let's rock and roll boys," Leo said twirling his katanas.

"We'll stay here," Aki said as she cleaned up the table.

"Yeah we might be useless helping you right now, we haven't weapon trained yet," Yuri said also helping clean the table.

I ran to my room and grabbed my staff.

"Smooth," Mikey said and nodded as he pulled his nunchucks to his belt.

"Nina," I said to her, fumbling in my pocket for my keys.

"No worries Miss Alex, I'll be your eyes," she said sliding over to Donnie's chair.

Donnie pulled up his glasses and headed for the garage.

"I call shotgun," Mikey shouted as I followed behind him.

"Bye," I said to everyone closing the door behind me.

"Hahha, she's tenacious and lively," Splinter said coming around to the screens.

"Master Splinter, isn't tomorrow Miss Alex's birthday?" Mari asked leaning over the chair Nina sat on.

"Yes, and do not say a word there is something planned," He said to them.

* * *

I ran to my car and opened the door.

"Shotgun," Mikey shouted again and ran to my passenger seat side.

"You're riding with me?" I said to him. He nodded and jumped in.

"Sucks to be you Mikey," Raph shouted to him as they jumped in to the truck.

"Their loss," I said as I closed the door. Mikey chuckled.

"So cool," he said admiring the interior.

"Car on," I said and it started and hummed.

"I'm really getting used to this," I said and followed out after the truck.

"Miss Alex, major activity in city center," the navigation system said. Mikey chuckled enjoying the fact that my car talks.

"Thanks SAM, we're heading there right now," I said replying to the car.

"Wow," Mikey said flipping through the music on the screen.

"You didn't just download your music did you?" I said to him.

"Yup," He said and nodded.

He put on a song they had recorded and cranked up the stereo.

I shook my head and sped up behind the truck.

"Alex," I heard Leo's voice.

"Donnie just called they matched the finger prints off the touch pad to that ninja….. Lisa Yamatoo," he said over the cars system.

"What do you mean, Lisa was arrested with her father," I said to him.

"You should head over to the police station, we'll take care of these vigilantes," Leo said again. He pulled over the truck near a building that was being raided by gangs.

"Alright," Mikey said and jumped out of the car as I pulled over.

"I'm heading over there now Leo," I said as Mikey closed the door. I pulled out around the truck and sped off.

* * *

I pulled in to the police station next to Casey's black car and opened the door.

"SAM, while I'm gone can you pull up all information on Lisa Yamatoo, or her father Yoshi Yamatoo," I said to her.

"Noted," she replied. I saw the navigation system change and shift through words and pictures.

"Nice," I said and closed the door. The car locked.

I ran in to the station to the front desk.

"Alex Tomaki, here to see Casey Jones," I said to the lady at the desk.

"Alex," Chief Vincent shouted to me. She waved her hand for me to follow her.

She took me to a room with a holding cell and a two way mirror.

"Alex," Donnie said coming to me.

"Donnie what's going on?" I said to him.

I leaned over the desk and computer he and Casey were looking at.

"That ninja, Lisa Yamatoo, her finger prints were found everywhere in your apartment and even on the touch pad," Donnie showed me the prints and the screen flipped.

"She's an assassin, she's not a shadow fighter, she was hired to assassinate all the monks at the temple you trained at, and all the students," he said again scrolling through her rap sheet.

I whistled looking at all this information they pulled up.

"Her father is a mafia member, like you said he is a Yakuza leader," Donnie added again.

"Alex, she is right now the most dangerous person in New York," Casey said flipping through a criminal book. He tapped at a page with her image on it.

I whistled and looked at all the information about her.

"Is she behind the criminal activity in the city?" I said to Casey.

"No, but we think her father is, he's working with someone…. Someone we don't know about," he added.

"How did this happen? How did she even do this, isn't she incarcerated?" I said to them.

Chief Vincent leaned in towards us.

"She is incarcerated, we were hoping you'd interrogate her with Casey and get information, she's being monitored 24 hours we have no idea how she managed to break out and get in to your apartment," she said looking at the window.

I looked at the two way mirror; she was in there sitting on a chair with chains on her wrists.

"Alex," Donnie said and grabbed my arm.

"She was trying to find something valuable…. Apparently she has one more mission to complete," he said to me.

"I don't understand, what do you mean… one more mission to complete?" I said looking at him.

"Her mission is to assassinate you," he said. I felt my heart jump. I looked at her through the mirror and back to Donnie.

"Don," I said to him.

"You should go help the guys, take my car," I said to him handing him the keys.

"Be careful," He said to me as Chief Vincent opened the door for him.

"Alex, we have to talk to her, intimidate her if we have too but we need to know why she was in your apartment and what she wanted, or what she's looking for," Casey said as he grabbed a note pad off the desk.

"Are you sure she'll talk with me in there?" I said to him.

"That's why we wanted you here, she'll talk," Chief Vincent said.

"How do you know this?" I asked looking to her.

"She said she wouldn't talk unless you where here," she said again.

"Really?" I said and looked to the window.

"Then let's go," I said tapping Casey on the arm.

I stood by the integration room door as an office patted me down and took my bag and staff.

"Hang on," I said.

"She's got handcuffs on," Casey said to me quickly.

"Yes but she's also a ninja, she can get out of those cuffs before any of us blink," I told them.

Chief Vincent waved her hand to the man as he passed me my staff.

The door buzzed and all three of us walked in.

"Miss Yamatoo," Chief Vincent said and sat down across from her. She gestured for the officer in the room to leave and he did.

"I don't want to talk to cops," she said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry but you don't have a choice in that matter," the chief said to her.

"Want me to talk, I talk to her," she said pointing to me.

Casey looked at me then back to her.

"Not a chance," he said throwing down his note pad.

"Then we're done here," she said holding her hands up.

"Hang on," I said to them.

"Alex," Casey said and turned to me. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the door.

It buzzed and opened.

"You are not talking with her alone," Chief Vincent said to me.

"Look you want information, I can get it… if she's willing to talk to me then so be it," I said to them as I gave my staff to Casey.

"Wire her," Vincent said to Casey.

"Look I know your reputation, fly-on-the-edge of your seat stunts you pull…. But this is serious, you're going to be in a room alone with someone who can easily kill you," he said to me as he pulled the microphone cord to my shirt.

"Don't underestimate me Casey," I said to him.

The door buzzed again and I went in to the room alone. I shifted to the seat pulled it out and sat down.

* * *

"Alex," she said with a smile and leaned back in to the seat.

"Lisa," I said to her and crossed my arms.

"I bet your wondering how my fingerprints got in to your apartment?" she said examining her cuffs, she looked at her hands then rested them on her lap.

"There's one thing I know about ninjas who train with the monks…. You may not be a shadow fighter, but I do know all too well how you got in to my apartment," I said to her, the pressure was on. I didn't know how she got in to my place, but if I pretended I did, she'd definitely think I'm one step ahead of her.

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk.

"Ninjas know the art of invisibility, the window and time frame it gives you," I said to her resting my hands on the table. I leaned in towards her.

"You cheated," I said in a half whisper.

"Oh no, no no, I didn't cheat…. I only made them think that I was in the jail cell," she said looking at the cuffs again.

"How so?" I said to her.

"You know, ninja smoke bombs, fluff up some pillows, make it look like your sleeping, and when the bombs go off, you can easily slip between any bars instantly," she said and leaned in towards me.

"I see," I said to her.

"So you raided my apartment, for what reason exactly, what are you looking for?" I said to her.

She leaned back in the chair and started rocking in it, I watched her carefully.

"Your friend April, you close to her," she asked taunting me.

"Do not bring my friends in to this," I said to her agitated.

"How about her partner, that guy you're dating Vern…. Pretty close with him?" she asked again.

"I'm warning you Lisa," I said to her again.

"Casey Jones, he's a cop… not a smart cop," she said again fiddling with her chains.

"Listen and listen well, you stay away from my friends…." I threatened her.

"It would be a shame if anything happened to them," she threatened in return.

I pressed my lips together and clenched my hands into fists, so I wouldn't lung at her in my seat.

She leaned in to me.

"What I'm looking for, you will bring me… or else I will ensure each and every single one of those friends of yours will be killed right in front of you and your brothers, I will cut their shells off and keep them as souvenirs," she threatened.

I lunged at her from my seat and knocked her and the chair down to the ground.

"You stay the hell away from them you hear me, or else you'll be the one who'll wish you never meet me…." I hissed at her I felt Casey's arms pull me away from her.

"You'll be expecting a phone call," she said and smirked as an officer pulled her up.

"What the hell was that Alex," Casey said as he pushed me against the door in the other room.

"You just gave her a motive to hunt you down Alex," he said and half turned around to Chief Vincent.

"You and April get out of town go somewhere, it's not safe for you both here, just leave somewhere," I said to him.

"No, we're going to put her in lock down, a room with no windows and no bars on the door, she won't escape again," he said to me.

"We'll stay together, no one leaves anywhere," he added as he called April to tell her of what happened.

I slide away from the door and paced in the other room calling Donnie.

* * *

April and Vern parked their car into our spacious garage next to mine, as Casey and Donnie pulled in as well.

I looked to April and Vern as the garage door closed.

"Leo," Casey said grabbing him by the arm.

I followed April and Vern in to the station shutting the door behind us.

"Guys," Casey said to them.

"Yeah?" Leo replied looking to the door then back to the truck as Mikey and Raph jumped out.

"Alex is really dangerous, when she gets angry it's like she loses all judgement and turns off all inhibition," he said to them.

"Yeah, we know… were not sure how to get her to turn it off," Raph said crossing his arms.

"No I'm serious, she's being targeted this ninja, Lisa…. Threatened her today, threatened us, I know you guys can figure this out and we can all handle it and take her down before she attempts anything, but Alex…." Casey said pointing to the door.

"What are you getting at Casey," Donnie asked adjusting his gear on his head.

"Tie her up or something, lock her in a closet, and don't let her out, if this Lisa contacts her….. and Alex gives her what she wants it'll not only putting her life in danger but all of ours too," he said.

"Yeah right, we can't tie her up, she'll get out," Mikey said.

"No what I mean is, she shouldn't be involved in this case anymore, this is an assassin, we are trained to catch these guys and deal with them, she is a ninja, a shadow fighter, her tactic is to hunt and kill…" Casey added again.

"Casey's right," Leo said as he looked to the door.

"She can't be involved anymore, Alex is a hunter, she fights until she gets her enemy and defeats them," he said.

"Then what do you suggest Leo," Raph hissed at him.

"We talk to Splinter, he's the only one who'll be able to get her to stop," Leo said with a nod.

* * *

"April I have some extra sheets, you can share my room if you like," I said to her holding some sheets and pillows in my arms.

"Thanks, it'll be like a girls night," she laughed and reached for the pillows and sheets.

The guys walked in with Casey and over to Splinter who was at Donnie's desk with Nina reading information.

I smiled and passed some sheets to Vern as well.

"I don't mind the couch," he said and pointed to it.

"If you want, it's not that comfy, the train carts do have beds in them and we do have a lot of space," I said to him.

"I'm good," he said and smiled passing the guys towards the couch.

I looked over to Yuri and her sisters as they shifted towards the screens as well. April went in to my room and organized her stuff.

"Alex," Splinter said after a few moments. He came towards me and took my hand.

"Come talk with me," he said and pulled my arm under his.

"Uh, ummm okay," I said.

We walked in to the dojo and the door slide closed behind us.

Splinter pulled me to the benches and we sat down.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"Alex, I need to ask you a favour," he said and touched his hands to mine.

"I need you to stop…. Stop fighting and making everyone around you worry, you owe nothing to anyone… there's no need for you to protect everyone all the time," he said calmly.

"Oh, you talked to Casey," I said to him.

"The boys are worried about you, they think your fighting tactic is dangerous and will eventually get you killed, or others around you," he said his voice sounded very worried.

"Splinter, Lisa is an assassin she's dangerous, the boys will not be able to stop her alone," I said to him.

"They will, you need to trust them… you need to allow them to learn to do this on their own, you can guide them, coach them, and help them…. But you will not fight alone," he said sternly.

"You know her skills and her tactics, you might even know her next move… talk to them, tell them, allow them to be the ones to bring her down," He said touching a hand to my face.

"You and April are very important to me and the boys as well, I especially don't want to see my daughters hurt, or in danger," he said again.

"You know that I can't just sit around and watch…." I said to him with a deep sigh.

"My dear girl, no… once the phone call comes in and you find out what it is she wants of you, allow your brothers to handle it, Casey and his team, they can take care of this, however…." He said holding a finger up.

"Guide them, be their eyes, help them… you can see and notice things in others that they don't see, this is all I ask of you," he said again.

"Please, allow them to handle this," he said again.

I sighed and nodded.

"Alex," he said again.

"No, you're right I do jump in to things and don't think before I do them, I'll step aside this time." I said to him. He smiled and touched a hand to my face.

"Good, now let's order some food," He said and laughed.

* * *

We all gathered around our now large picnic table and passed plates and cups around.

"Is it just me or does this place smell…. Clean," April whispered to me as she took a plate from Vern.

"Yup the guys were spring cleaning," I said to her, she looked at me rather surprised.

"I've know these guys for a year and six months now and this is the first time I've ever heard about them spring cleaning," she said to me again.

"Hey, that's mean…. We clean were not slobs you know," Raph said hearing us talk.

"No they're just afraid of Splinter's wrath," I said to her. We both laughed.

Splinter heard us and laughed as well.

"Ha ha ha, funny," Raph said again tossing a soda at me. I grabbed it before it hit me or April.

Mikey shifted next to April, he was wearing his cowboy hat. He smiled at her and sat down.

"What's with the hat?" she asked looking at him. I waved my hand at her not to even ask.

"It's cool, I like it," He said and smiled.

"Do yeah feel lucky, punk!" he said in a cowboy Clint Eastwood accent.

I nearly spit out my drink trying not to laugh.

"I don't think Clint Eastwood wears feathers on his hat," April said with a laugh.

He smiled and shrugged as the pizza came around the table.

"Pizza again," I said looking at the box.

"I'm so making you lunch tomorrow," I said to them.

"Eh, why?" Mikey whined.

"Because this is fattening and so bad for you, pizza all the time," I said.

He held his hand over his heart and pretended to fake a heart attack.

"Ha ha ha, you're an idiot," I said throwing a napkin at him.

Vern and Casey laughed at him.

That's when my phone vibrated and rang on the table.

I stood up and lifted some of the boxes looking for it.

"Found it," I said and looked at the number.

"Well answer it," Casey said.

"It could be her," I said to them. I slide out of the table and over towards Donnie's desk. Casey followed behind me.

"Put it on the Bluetooth transfer," he said and pulled my Bluetooth to his ear.

I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Alex, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," her voice said.

"Lisa," I said to her.

"What did they let you have a free phone call?" I taunted her playing with a snow globe on Donnie's desk. Casey waved his hand to keep the conversation going.

Leo and Donnie came over to us.

"Amusing, here's the deal, I want stars…" she said.

"Stars? I hear there are lots of them in Hollywood," I taunted her again.

Donnie waved his hand for me to move, and tapped on his track pad tracking the call. He whispered to me, "keep her on the phone until I can track this," he said.

"No Alex, these stars are rare, different…. Apparently that subway station your brothers live in," she said. This made my heart skip a beat, how did she know where they lived. I looked around the room and to the table.

"How does she know where we live," Leo whispered to Donnie.

"She could have someone follow one of us," Donnie said still trying to figure out how she's making the call.

"…. has a secret," she added again.

"A secret huh?" I said putting the globe back down.

"Those stars were on a train cart in that subway station, the man who had them worked for my father, that station was attacked five years ago, footclan members struck the station killing people and putting an end to the stations existence," she said.

"Get them for me," she said again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there are no stars here…." I said to her as I turned around and looked at the computer screen.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, they're gold stars, they hold special ancient powers…" she said.

That's when I remember Raphael's gold ninja stars. I wasn't going to give them up for anything. Leo looked to me also clueing in.

"Well I'm sorry but there not here," I said to her again.

"I believe they are, bring them to me…. At the old pier on 89th Brooklyn, come alone, tomorrow midnight," she said.

That's when Donnie pointed to the screen, she wasn't at the police station lock up, she was calling me from the pier.

"Oh and if I hear anything suspious or even find out your… turtle friends or that cop are with you, I will ensure your friends April and Vern don't suffer," she said then the phone clicked.

Casey pulled out the Bluetooth.

"Someone on the inside, in the station is working with her, no way would she be able to get out of maximum security without anyone noticing," Casey said to us.

"I figured that much," I said and threw my phone to Donnie's desk.

"I'm not giving her Raph's gold stars," I said to them. Raphael came towards us.

"I have a plan," I said to them.

"No, you told Splinter you wouldn't get involved," Raph said crossing his arms.

"She wants me to deliver them, I don't really have a choice," I said to him.

We all gathered around the table again.

"First things first, we need to figure out what she has at that base, if she's alone or with other fighters," I said to them.

"I can look in to that… I can have drones fly around the area, and cops surveying the area," He said calling Chief Vincent to set up the sting operation.

"I'm not giving her Raph's gold stars, she says they have power in them, I don't believe that myth…" I said.

"Then what are you thinking?" Leo asked.

"She wants stars….. she'll get stars," I said to them.

As we finished eating and cleaning the table, the guys hovered around Donnie's desk figuring out a solution to get me in and to have them unnoticed.

I leaned in behind them.

"I'll go in alone, you guys need to be near by," I said leaning over Raph.

"What?" he said and moved aside.

"This is the pier, more then likely she won't do this out in the open, she'll do it inside the hanger," I said to them.

"She may or may not have eyes everywhere, I don't know…. Not until Casey gets us that information," I said to them picking up a pen.

"Casey can have his eyes here, here , and here, this way the cops will be stationed in these area's they'll be able to see everything," I said to them. Casey leaned in and nodded.

"Hm, not bad," he said.

"Leo and Don, you two are over here," I said drawing an X over the roof of the hanger.

"Mikey and Raph, you two are here," I said to them drawing another X three steps away from the hanger.

"Why are we farther away?" Raph asked.

"Because this way it'll be easier for muscles over here, to break through the hanger door and get her first," I said pointing to him.

"Huh, take down in action…. I like that idea," He said.

"I'll go in as she wants, I'll give her fake ninja stars in the same casing as what Raph has them in, she won't know the difference, give me twenty minutes, then take down…." I said to them.

"You'll be wired, there's no way you're doing this without being wired," Casey said to me.

"No, what if she has me patted down, they'll notice," I said to him.

"Not unless I build you one you can put in your boots, they won't even notice it," Donnie said pushing up his glasses. I looked to him and smiled.

"Alex, what if this doesn't go this way… what if she's planning to take you down right there and then, or has any poisons or powders on her," Leo questioned again.

"I promised Splinter I wouldn't get involved, so Leo…. I'll have you ready for that, I'll be your eyes, watch me carefully I can detect her moves and if she's going for any poisons, or anything out of the ordinary you'll know," I said to him.

"Splinter," Leo turned to him as he listened to our plan.

"Watch out for eachother, and Alex, work together with them… not alone," he said to me.

"Then we have a plan," Leo said. We all nodded.

* * *

I rolled my shoulder as I came in to my room. April was sitting on the bed writing in her journal.

"I do that too," I said to her and smiled. I jumped on to the futon.

She smiled and pushed her pen in the page and closed it.

"So," she said and leaned over towards me.

"What?" I said to her fixing the sheets.

"Well tomorrow be careful, all of you…. this assassin scares me," she said changing the subject.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we all get out of there in one piece," I said to her.

"So, was that what you wanted to say?" I said to her sitting on the mat.

"Well no," she said she sounded nervous.

"So, what is it?" I said to her.

"See I'm worried mostly about Casey," she said.

"He's a cop, he's trained for this, he's one of the best I've ever seen," I said to her.

"He asked me to marry him," she quickly blurted out.

"Uh what?" I said surprised.

"He said what?" I almost shouted I covered my mouth and stood up closing my bedroom door.

"And… what did you say?" I said to her jumping on the bed shifting in next to her.

She sat up.

"I didn't give him my answer yet, I told him I needed to think about it…" she said nervously.

"WHAT, April…." I said to her.

"Say yes, why wouldn't you say yes to Casey," I said to her quickly.

"Because…. Of his job, I mean that's not a reason but, he's always out there in the face of danger, and it scares me." She said quickly.

"Your jobs just as dangerous," I said to her.

"You are always chasing scoops and sometimes get in trouble too, so what?" I said to her quickly.

"April," I said to her.

"You are marrying Casey," I said to her again. She took in a deep breath and touched my hands.

"I should talk to him shouldn't I," she said nervously.

"YES, AND SAY YES TO HIM," I half shouted.

"Talk to him tomorrow before we leave," I said to her.

"I think, I will.." she said again. I jumped to my feet and to my lockers.

"I want to show you something," I said to her unlocking the middle locker.

I pulled out a small shoe box.

"Wow," she said leaning near the locker.

"Are those all your journals," she said.

"Yeah I write a lot, everything is from when I was a kid, I always wanted to write a novel….. just to scared too," I told her.

"Why not?" she said. I closed the locker and came to the bed.

"Maybe one day," I said to her and opened the shoe box.

"I've never showed this to anyone," I said to her with a smile. She peeked in.

"Oh my god pictures," she said smiling.

"Yes," I said holding up one of Mikey in a cake.

She took it and laughed.

"What the heck," she said looking at it.

"He got stuck in a cake, he dove right in, and it wasn't a great cake either… Mikey was a crazy one," I said to her. She read the back.

"hahaha, have they seen these?" she asked.

"I've showed no one, I wanted to publish a few of these in the book, but I wasn't sure if I should…." I said.

"Yes, yes you should," she said looking through the other pictures.

She pulled out another picture of Raphael wearing a red knitted sweater.

"You made them sweaters, this is so cute," she said flipping it over.

"Raphael always hated me, he always bit me when I tried to pet him, or even pick him up… I accidently dropped him on my dresser, he fell off and landed on my night stand on his shell, and it cracked. I fixed it as best I could and the vet even said it'll heal, but I guess it never did properly…." I said to her.

"Could be why he's always grumpy," April teased.

"No, I'm grumpy because you two won't shut up," he said leaning against my door.

I held up his picture and smiled.

"We were talking," I said to him.

"That is so not me," he said and crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes it is… and you were adorable, now not so much," I said and put the picture back in the box. He picked up one of my pillows and threw it at me.

"Hey what's going on out there?" April asked hearing the guys cheering.

"Nina and Donnie are playing a chess game," Raph said blocking the door. April stood up in front of him, and he moved aside for her. I stood up and was about to leave when he blocked me.

"Hey you let her leave," I said to him.

"I like her, you… not so much," he said and turned around. I pushed him out and followed behind.

* * *

"Sweet chess game," I said and leaned in watching.

"Anyone bet on this," I said watching as Nina moved a piece.

"Why they're evenly matched, no one will win," Mikey said.

"Yeah you're right they're evenly matched," I said.

"Maybe they can read eachothers thoughts," Mikey said again.

I looked at him.

"Wait, you guys can't reach eachothers minds can you?" I said looking to them. Leo looked at me and shook his head.

"No," He said quickly.

"Maybe she's a Jedi," Mikey half whispered and opened the can of orange cola.

"A Jedi Mikey, really…. Jedi's can't read minds," I said to him.

April laughed and shook her head.

Donnie looked like he was thinking; he kept his finger on his bishop, then moved it to the knight.

I leaned on Rapheal's shell as he curiously watched Nina and Donnie.

"Ohh," Casey said as Nina moved her king.

"Check," she said and crossed her arms.

"Hmm," Donnie said thinking.

"Come on Nina," Aki said to her tapping her on the shoulders.

"Donnie you can't let her win," Vern said intently watching.

"Hmm," Donnie said again.

"Check mate," He said after a minute, he moved his queen and won the game.

"Nice," Nina said and smiled.

"So awesome," April said.

"Basketball game," Mikey shouted.

"Wait, not inside the house," I said to them.

"Doll face we built a basketball court on the roof," He said to me.

"Since when?" Yuri said as they cleaned up the table.

"Since last week," Mikey said twirling a ball on his finger.

"I'm game," Casey said taking off his jacket.

"How about girls vs boys," April said crossing her arms.

"Oooh," Mari said nodding.

"Oh, yeah," Aki agreed.

"See, that's an unfair advantage, because see we're guys, and we'll just kick your…" Vern was about to finish his sentence when April stood up in front of him.

"What Vern, afraid of some girls kicking your ass," she said.

He smiled and took off his jacket.

"You're on," he said and followed the guys outside.

"Coming Miss Alex," Nina asked near the door.

"I don't play basketball, never was good at it, but I'll be out in a minute," I said to her. She smiled and left through the door.

I looked to Splinter as he came out of his room.

"Want to watch the game with me?" I asked him.

"Of course," He said.

I helped him out the door.

* * *

"Splinter," I said to him. He looked to me as we climbed the ladder to the roof.

"Does Raphael still feel pain in his shell?" I asked him.

"What brought this up?" he said surprised as we reached the roof. There was a piled of sand bags and a small little area that was set up as camp site. I shifted to it and sat down against the sand bags.

"Well his shell is cracked and he tapes it up, hasn't he had it checked..." I asked. Splinter sat down next to me.

"He's never had it checked…. He's never said he was in pain," he said to me.

"Dear why do you ask this?" Splinter said again.

"When he accidently dropped off my dresser and cracked his shell, the vet said it could crack again, and it may cause him a lot of pain," I said watching as the ball flew through the air.

"Maybe you could ask him," he said.

"I'm just worried I don't want it to get worse, his shell protects him and I don't want it to crack and cause him more problems," I said.

"I could fix it if he lets me," I said blowing at my hands.

Splinter looked at me and smiled.

"I see how you look at them, how you're always watching them…" he said after a few moments.

"Oh?" I said looking at him.

"I admire their spirit, and what they've become, I love watching them because…. There amazing," I said to Splinter.

He chuckled and shifted his gaze back to them.

"Hey," I shouted at them as I pulled off my jacket.

"Step aside ladies," I said pushing through the guys.

"What?" Raphael said and looked at me.

"Oooh," Vern said.

I stepped up to Raphael and crossed my arms.

"Raphael," I said.

"Alex," He replied holding the ball under his arm.

"You heard me, ladies," I said to him. April and the girls crossed their arms.

"Hoooo, hoooo, ladies huh?" Leo said leaning in towards Raph.

"You want to challenge us?" he said.

"Toss the ball up Raphael," I said to them.

"You're a tiny human, you won't be able to catch it," he said taunting me.

"Really?" I said eyeing him down.

"Toss the ball Raph," I said and stepped back.

"Okay," He said and dribbled the ball, he tossed it to the air.

I ran at it, jumped and caught it.

"OHHHHHHH….." The guys said as I held the ball under my arm.

"Rules of the game, 10 points, no rough housing, and no travelling," I said rolling my arms.

"Alex knows basketball," Mikey said surprised.

"Seems so," Donnie said.

"Wait a minute," April said leaning against me.

"Let's make this more interesting Alex," She said taking the ball from me.

"What did you have in mind April?" I asked. Nina leaned in towards her and whispered something.

"Nice….. so here's the deal boys," she said crossing her arms.

"If we win, 10 points… you boys, clean our apartments, and make dinner for an entire week.." she said and nudged me.

"Nice…. Oh and no Mikey pizza doesn't count," I said noticing him about to say something.

"Woah woah, wait a minutes," Casey said.

"What makes you think you…. girls, are going to win," he taunted.

I smiled at Casey and dribbled the ball.

"Don't test your luck Jones," I said.

"Wwwoooaaahhh, girls on fire," Mikey and Donnie both said.

"Let's play," I said and dribbled the ball around Raph.

"Hey hey, hang on there," He said running around me.

I ran to the hoop, April came around me and I passed the ball to her. She passed it through the air behind me to Yuri who ran and jumped to the air tossing the ball to the hoop.

"OOOH YEAH," I said and threw my arms in to the air as the ball hit the ground. Donnie grabbed it.

"That's how it's done," Yuri said high fiving Mari.

"What," Vern and Casey said looking at us.

"Donnie," Leo shouted as he dribbled the ball around himself, and tossed it to Leo.

"See this is what we call a cross court throw Alex," Leo taunted me as I blocked him.

"Oh?" I said and smirked.

"Yeah, see …." He was about to say when I stole the ball from him and tossed it to Aki.

"What the," He said as Mikey held his arms up blocking Aki.

"What girl, what…. Think you can get past me?" Mikey taunted Aki, she looked at him and held the ball for a second and then tossed it to Nina as she came around her.

"No but Nina can," she said and came around him.

"Hey," Mikey shouted and ran across the court towards the net.

Nina dribbled the ball in her spot and looked at Mikey and Donnie near the net. She tossed it over her shoulder to April.

"Hey MIKEY WATCH THIS," she said and jumped over Nina using her shell as a boost and tossed the ball to the hoop.

We all looked at it as Casey and Vern jumped to the air and blocked it.

"Mine now," Casey said. April came up to him and crossed her arms.

"What?" He said and dribbled the ball.

He came around April and tossed the ball to Vern, he dribbled it and then tossed it to Raph again, then it was tossed to Mikey. I watched as they tossed the ball back and forth taunting us. I stood near the net as the girls blocked their moves.

"So here's how this is going to go," Vern said dribbling the ball and holding a hand up to April as she blocked him.

"I'm going to come around you, toss the ball to Casey," he said coming around April he tossed it to Casey as the girls got closer to me.

"Then I'm going to cross court through it for a three pointer," Casey said tossing the ball to the net from the middle of the court. I jumped up using Mari's shell as a boost and caught the ball in the air before it hit the net.

"What the heck Alex," Casey said throwing his hands to the air.

"At what point did we lose control here," Donnie said leaning in to the guys as they took a break catching their breath.

"Alex is better then I thought," Leo said rotating his wrist.

"I'm so not cleaning their apartments," Raph hissed.

"Are we going to play here boys or are you chickening out," I shouted to them holding the ball.

"I don't think they want to clean our apartments Alex," April said crossing her arms.

"The two wild cards, I've got Alex, you…. take April," Vern said to Casey as they tapped their fists together.

Vern shifted near me blocking me.

"Hey, so was thinking…" He said distracting me. I looked to April who had the ball.

"How about Friday, dinner?" he said again.

"Sounds great…. Oh wait you'll be cleaning my apartment, we could do dinner there," I said to him as April tossed me the ball.

"I like Italian," I said to him as I dribbled the ball around him. He kept close blocking me.

I tossed the ball to Mari who tossed it to Yuri. Raph came towards them blocking them.

Yuri faked a left then a right and tossed it to April.

"Hey, here…." Aki said closest to the net.

"April," Casey said blocking her.

"Casey," she smiled.

"You look good today," He said trying to distract her.

"Oh, really….." she said and smiled. She was about to toss the ball to Nina, but Casey grabbed it in the air.

"OOoOhhh, yeah," Mikey said.

"Hooo…." Leo said as Casey dribbled the ball down the court. April and I ran after him and blocked him.

He tossed the ball to the air, Mikey jumped up behind him and tossed it into the net.

"Yeah baby that's how its done," he said landing on the floor.

"1-1," Raph said high fiving Mikey.

"Not fair," Nina said grabbing the ball.

"We'll get them," I said catching my breath.

The game had gone on for almost half the night the score was tied 9-9 with one more point in the air.

"How are they matching us," Mikey said catching his breath.

"Didn't think they were this good," Leo said as well.

"Taking a break boys?" I teased twirling the ball on my finger.

"So I think there's one more point," April said coming to the middle of the court.

I dribbled the ball near her and ran.

"Hey Hey," Raph said blocking me. I looked at him and dribbled the ball in front of me.

"Raphael," I said extenuating my words.

"See, here's the deal Alex…" He said waving his finger at me.

I looked at him dribbling the ball.

"I'm not cleaning your apartment," he said trying to take the ball from me. I faked a left then came around his right. Nina was right in front of me, I tossed the ball to her.

"GO," she said as she tossed it to Mari. Mari tossed the ball to Aki as Mikey and Donnie jumped to the air trying to block it.

I noticed Raphael pass us and block the net.

Aki looked at me and smiled she tossed the ball behind her to April, who was being blocked by Casey and Vern.

"Hey Splinter," she shouted at him. He seemed amused he was laughing at our childlike behaviour.

"Watch this," April said to him, she tossed the ball to me. I looked at Raph and jumped up to the air tossing it over his head to the net.

"BOOOYAH," I said as the ball hit the ground.

"Hahhaa," Splinter laughed and shook his head.

"Wooo," the girls shouted high fiving eachother.

"Nice," Mikey said.

"Cowabunga girl," Raph said high fiving me.

"So," I turned around.

"You guys start after tomorrow, we got to deal with this Lisa problem first," April said tapping her fist to the guys.

* * *

We all laughed and talked as we came through the door to the station.

"What the….."I said stopping at the door. Raph hit me and pushed me in.

"Hey," he said.

"What happened?" Leo said pushing past us and in to the station.

"We were robbed?" I said coming through the place. Everything was tossed everywhere, the entire place flipped upside down.

"No one touch anything," I said as I came through the place.

Casey looked around and noticed it wasn't a robbery.

"I don't think this was a robbery, I think it's a warning," Casey said placing his arms to his hips.

"How do you figure that Casey," I said going through the train carts checking the rooms.

"Because nothing in anyone's area was touched, all Mikey's boards are where they are, Raph's barbells and work out bench is still where it is, and nothing on the walls was touched….." he added again.

"Then what was the point of this," April said helping Donnie and Leo lift up the picnic table.

"A warning like Casey said," I said to them coming out of my room.

I came over to Splinter and helped him with the mats that were flipped over.

I sighed deeply and looked around as everyone started picking up items and organizing again.

"Where Raph's stars missing or taken?" I asked coming over towards Leo and Raph helping fix Donnie's desk.

"No, I just checked that," Leo said.

"Then this might not be Lisa, it could've just been hooligans," I said to them looking around.

"What you mean like random people or something," Vern asked adjusting some of the screens.

"Probably," I said again.

We managed to fix the entire place up, while Donatello and Nina check the security system cameras for any activity or intruders while we were on the roof.

"Alex was right; they were some kids playing near the entrance…. Must've seen us go up to the roof and came in right after," Donnie said as he flipped through the screens.

"Well at least nothing was stolen," April said watching the screens.

"Mikey," I said as he tried to cheat in a video game.

"Come on," I said trying to make him loose. I bumped him, he tried to take down my character.

"I'm on your team bro," I said to him.

"Yeah but he's got the token and I need it," he said ditching my character and running after the bad guy.

"What is going on?" Casey and Vern said watching us fight it out on a game from Raphael's workout bench.

"Don't even bother with those two they've been at that game for over a week… " Raph said looking over at us.

Vern turned to Raphael.

"I was meaning to ask you guys something, well…. Sort of," he said. Raphael looked to him and to Casey.

Donatello and Leo came over to the bench.

"Oh?" Leo said leaning against the punching bag.

"Well, um outside if that's okay?" Vern said nervously.

"It's about Alex," Leo said and laughed.

"Oh yeah," April and the girls said from around the couch.

Donnie pointed to the garage door and the guys followed out.

"So, what's this about?" Raph teased leaning against the tool bench.

"Wait wait let me guess," Casey said waving his hands.

"You want a serious relationship with Alex and she doesn't," he said.

"Yeah," Vern replied.

"Hahaha," Leo and Donnie laughed.

"That's the whole reason you wanted to talk to us," Raph said crossing his arms.

"Well not really, she doesn't seem like she really wants a serious relationship…." Vern said again.

"Well have you talked to her about this," Casey said leaning against the car.

"No, we never seem to get very far in conversations." Vern said again.

"Vern, dude… just talk to her Friday," Leo said and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't involve me in it, I won't talk to her if you're going to ask," Raph said.

"Well I wasn't going to ask Raphael, just wondering if she's ever mentioned anything," Vern said trying to figure out the words.

"Nope," Raph said and turned to the door.

"Just talk to her bro," Leo said to Vern as Raphael pushed past him to the door.

"Indeed," Donnie said and chuckled.

* * *

"Oh my god Michelangelo, like seriously," I said to him as I jumped off the couch.

"Come on girl, you're not still mad are you?" he said trying to reason with me.

"You let my character get eaten by the dragon just because you wanted to go all ninja on the bandits," I said crossing my arms. The guys came through the garage door and looked at us squabbling.

"Are you sure you want a serious relationship with… that?" Raph pointed to me and walked around me and Mikey to the fridge.

"Awe sweet cakes, come on it's just a game," Mikey said dancing around me.

"Right, now I know not to be in battle with you and a dragon," I said to him as I came towards the fridge as well.

"Would you feed your own father to a dragon... no, no you wouldn't..." I said angrily and crossed my arms.

"But me, in a heart beat..." I sighed. Splinter looked to me and put down his books on the table. Then he chuckled and shook his head.

Casey and Vern laughed at us and leaned over the couch watching April and the girls have a go at the game.

Raph leaned against the fridge blocking me.

"Really?" I said and tapped his arm to move. He shifted to the side as I opened the fridge and searched for a drink.

He looked at me and opened his can of orange crush.

"What," I said to him opening my can as well.

"What's going on with you and Vern," he said abruptly. I nearly spit out my drink. I swallowed and wiped my mouth.

"What?" I said to him surprised he's actually asking me this.

"So you serious or not?" he said leaning against the fridge. Vern looked at him and shook his head.

"That was a little rude," I said to him crossing my arms.

"Just asking," he said again.

"Not your concern," I said to him and came around him towards the couch. I slide over Donnie's chair and watched as the girls video gamed.

"Dude, she's in a grumpy mood don't make her madder…." Mikey said to Raphael as he also grabbed a can out of the fridge.

"Yeah because you feed her to a dragon," Raph said to him.

"Had too, it was either me or the dragon…." Mikey said teasingly.

Raph grunted and shook his head, then headed over to his work out bench.

* * *

The night ended short, we all crashed on the floor on the training mats, I don't think Raphael slept. I could hear him talking with Splinter for most of the night.

I shifted around on the mat, Mikey had slept between me and April, so I didn't sleep much. I sat up and noticed the dojo light on.

I crawled out of the blanket and to the dojo.

I looked over at everyone; they all looked funny sleeping in a circle on the mats.

I smiled and tapped my hand over the touch pad.

I shifted in to the dojo quietly.

"Alex," Splinter said coming in to the light.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked but….." I said.

"It's alright, we were just talking," he said taking me by the hand. He pulled me to the benches.

"Everything okay?" I asked noticing Raph leaning against the bars.

"Yes my dear, Raphael couldn't sleep…." Splinter said again. He walked to the dojo door and it slide opened.

I looked at Raph.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said crossing his arms. I turned the light on my watch.

"It's 2AM," I said to him. He came around the bars and sat down on the bench next to me.

"Yeah," he said again pulling at his bandana.

"So…." I said leaning against my knees.

"So Splinter told me that you mentioned something to him about fixing the crack on my shell," he said after a few moments.

"Yeah, I did once before when you fell off my dresser," I said slowly.

"Does it hurt you?" I asked him noticing the tape on his shell.

"Sometimes, but I barely feel it," He said twirling his sias.

"If it's causing you pain or discomfort you should get it checked out, I can help…. But I can only do so much," I said to him.

I reached my hands to his shell and he shrugged me off.

"Raph, can I look at it?" I asked looking at him.

"What could you possibly do Alex?" He asked. He seemed nervous or scared of me touching him.

"I have fixed it before, I'd need to make a type of paste so that it can harden the shell from the inside out," I said to him standing up.

"Raphael, it can become serious, even crack deeper, you need to take it easy if ….. if you let me fix it," I said to him.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," I said and jumped down from the benches.

Raph watched me intently as I mixed some red powder with a translucent powder which really had no effect or anything, it was more like rubber cement, and some oil with water.

"Oil and water?" he said watching me mix these ingredients in a bowl.

"The oil activates the red powered and helps clean out anything serious, like infections or bacteria… and the water is the binding agent," I said to him mixing until it became a paste.

"How did you learn to do all this?" he said as I climbed up to the bench behind him and sat down.

"The monks taught me," I said to him as I slowly pulled back the tape on his shell.

"Raphael….." I said surprised. The crack was deeper then I thought and it had gotten longer.

I sighed deeply.

"I know it looks bad huh," He replied.

"How could you let it get this bad Raph…." I said to him rubbing down the crack with a damp cloth.

"I never had it checked, never really bothered, usually just taped it up…." He said cringing.

"It does hurt you doesn't it," I said to him.

"Yeah," He said again.

I leaned over him.

"Tomorrow when we confront Lisa, please…. Don't use your shell as defence; try not to fight as much…" I told him. I tapped the spatula over the crack. He seemed to hate it, he cringed and crossed his fingers together.

"Sorry," I said and rubbed it in, then blew at it so it wouldn't sting.

"You'll feel better I promise," I said to him as I taped it up again and wrapped some bandages against the shell.

I organized everything back into the first aid kit and slide down to the bench pushing the kit to the floor.

"So…. Vern really likes you," he said breaking the silence.

"What brought this up?" I said to him as I pushed some gauze in to the kit.

"Just curious…" he said.

"You're not curious, I think I'd know you better then to be just curious about something," I said again.

"I know Vern likes me, he shows it, I just don't think being in a serious relationship right now will work," I said to him as I leaned over the bars.

"You know, I consider what we do as my job, and helping protect people and fighting bad guys is tough as it is…." I said again.

"Maybe after all this…you should take a break, do something for yourself," he said.

We both looked at eachother and chuckled.

"We're family Raph, don't forget that," I said to him and tapped him on the knee standing up.

I stretched my arms over my head and picked up the kit.

"Here I'll take it," he said taking it from me.

"Good night Raph," I said to him and pecked him on the cheek. He hated when I did that, he'd always shy away from me.

I smiled and turned for the door.

"Get out of here," He said shaking his head. I smiled as the door to the dojo slid opened.

I shifted quietly past the train carts, I looked over at everyone still piled on the floor mats. Splinter was in his room, his gate was down.

I took in a deep breath and went to my room. I slid my door opened and grabbed a jacket to put on. That's when I saw Raphael come towards the mats.

I looked at my staff resting next to my dresser.

I didn't bother reaching for it, I just wanted some fresh air. I couldn't sleep and my mind was thinking to much.

I slid opened my door again and tip toed quietly around the mats, I shifted my feet towards the door and quietly pushed it.

I turned and closed it behind me carefully so it wouldn't make a sound.

"Whew," I said to myself and climbed the metal stair case to the roof.

It was a little windy outside but the black starry sky was beautiful.

I sat against the sand bags and pulled my jacket together.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"Hey," I heard someone's voice behind me.

I quickly turned. It was Raphael.

"Raph," I said.

"Why are you out here?" he said coming towards me. He sat down against the sand bags.

"I thought you were asleep?" I said to him pulling my hands in to my jacket.

"I was, but I saw you come out here…." He said and dropped a blanket over my head.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep…." I said to him pulling the blanket around me.

"I could stay out here with you," He said looking to the sky.

"Thanks, but you don't have too… you should rest up," I said.

"Nope," He said again.

"Suit yourself," I said to him sliding next to him to keep warm.

We didn't really talk much after that point. Raph looked like he was sleeping; he was cute when he slept. I smiled imagining him as a baby turtle sleeping in the glass cage.

I rested my head against the sand bags and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Well will you lookie here," a voice said from behind us. I snapped my eyes opened and nudged Raphael.

He woke up and looked at me.

We were surrounded by five or six ninja's with weapons.

Raph touched his belt.

"Damn," he said noticing he left his sais behind.

"On your feet, both of you…" one of the ninja's said waving their sword at us.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: FINALE OF THIS STORY! Yay final chapter, there will be a whole new story coming up with a new style of writing. I hope you all read it and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Hey," I said as I was being pushed by one of them.

"Shut it," the voice said from behind us. We were blind folded and our hands tied up.

"Raph," I half whispered to him.

"I'm here Alex," He said and leaned in near me.

"Ouch, stop pushing me," I said as someone forcefully pushed me to a truck.

"Get them in to the truck," three of the ninja's forcefully pushed us into the back of a truck.

"Uhhh," I said rolling on my back.

"Hey back off," Raph hissed at them as the door slammed.

"Alex you okay?" Raph said shifting his hands, trying to rip the rope.

"I'm fine, Raph don't try anything…. Let's see where they'll take us," I half whispered to him as I slide closer to him.

"Stay close," He said.

* * *

Mikey stretched his arms and yawned sitting up. He looked around the mats.

"Hey Alex," he said looking to my room.

"Come on girl your still not mad about the game are you? How about a cuddle?" he said sliding opened my bedroom door.

"Alex?" he said. He looked at my staff then stepped out the door and looked around.

"Leo, Leo…." He said shaking his brother.

"Go back to bed Mikey," he said to him.

"Leo, Raph and Alex are gone," he said again shaking him.

"Go back to bed Mikey," he said again and shifted around.

"Don, Donnie," he shouted to him jumping over the mats.

"Really Mikey shut up," April shouted at him throwing a pillow at him.

"You guys Alex and Raph are gone," he said.

"Michelangelo shut it," Splinter said throwing a book at him. He grabbed it before it hit him.

"Dad, dad…" He shouted running to him.

Leo and Donnie shifted themselves up off the mats and to the knees.

"Alex and Raph are gone," he said to him.

* * *

"Tie them up," a female voice said as Raph and I were pulled through a hanger and forced on to chairs.

"Take it easy," I said as rope wrapped around me.

"Where are we?" I said as the blind fold fell down around my neck.

"What is this place," Raph said looking around. There was a huge number of ninja's in this hanger. It looked like a military hanger, it was large and empty, concrete flooring and metal walls.

"Welcome," Lisa said and came around us to our view.

"My I expected just you Alex, but I got two instead, interesting…" she said and touched her hand to Raphael's face. He moved his face from her.

"I'm going to kill you," he said to her.

"Stop it Raph," I half whispered to her.

"My you're a grumpy one," she said as she turned to a few ninja's near her.

* * *

"I can't track her," Donnie said as he tapped on the track pad.

"Shift to the next screen," Nina said as she watched the screens change between cameras.

"Isn't there a camera on the roof?" Vern asked leaning in against the desk.

"No, we didn't bother to install one on the roof," Leo said agitated.

"You have camera's everywhere, and throughout the city and you didn't even think of planting one on the roof?" Vern said again.

"Calm down getting angry won't help," Casey said as he tapped on the key pad as well searching through the screens.

"Alex has a tracking device doesn't she," April asked frantically.

"So does Raphael, they both do, but I can't seem to lock on to their trackers," Donnie said again as he pulled down his head gear over his eyes.

"We'll go to the roof to see if there was anything left there," Yuri and Mari said. Donnie nodded as they left through the door with Splinter behind them.

* * *

"Well this is interesting," Lisa said again as she pulled down her hood.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let your turtle friend here watch as I deal with the likes of you….." she said waving her hand to one of the ninja's next to her.

He came to me and cut my ropes then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards her.

"Hey, hey leave her alone…" Raph hissed at them shifting his arms around in the ropes.

I looked to Raph and pulled my arms behind my back and tapped on the watch activating my tracker.

* * *

"I GOT HER!" Donnie said as a red dot started to blink on the screen.

"She must've activated her tracker," Leo said leaning in.

"89th Brooklyn, an old hanger on the pier," Donnie said tapping the screen.

"Let's go," Leo said as he pulled his katana's to his shell.

"Aki, Nina, stay here with Splinter… be our eyes," Leo said to them. They both nodded and slide over to the desk.

Mikey ran to my room and grabbed my staff and pulled it to his shell.

"MIKEY," Leo shouted at him from the garage.

"I'm coming hang on," He shouted back, he opened my dresser drawer and noticed my black box. It had all my powders in it.

"We might need this," He said to himself grabbing the box.

He ran out of my room and to the garage.

* * *

"Uhh," I said and held my stomach.

"Alex, I asked about those gold stars… you lied to me, you said they weren't in the subway station," Lisa said swinging her staff around.  
"This is unfair, I'm unarmed," I hissed at her.

"No this is fair," She said and swung her staff at me hitting me in the side. I fell to the ground.

"HEY," Raph shouted.

She leaned over me and pressed her staff against my shoulders.

"You disgraced me in Japan. The monks made you a warrior, a leader, a teacher, you used their methods on us…. You beat me for stealing," she said pressing the staff harder against me. I held my hands against her staff trying to push it away.

"You stole a 100 year old artifact from the temple, it was either me or the monks, you wouldn't have wanted them to punish you…" I hissed at her.

"GET OFF OF HER," Raph's voice bellowed he pulled her off me.

"How did you…." she said and turned on her feet facing us.

"I'm okay," I told Raph as he helped me up.

Raph flexed his arms and turned to her.

"Don't touch her again," He said angrily.

"Turtle," she said holding her staff out at him.

"Raphael, stay away from her," I said to him grabbing his arm.

"Listen turtle, this is between me and her, forget those stars… after I kill her, I'll kill each and every one of you green freaks. Then I'll find my stars," she said coming around us.

I looked around for a weapon or something I could use to defend myself with.

"Ninja's," she said holding her staff up to a group behind us. Raph and I turned, we were attacked by a group of ninja's who came at us.

"Aaah," I said as one of them threw a punch at me.

I held my fists up and kicked one of them to the ground.

"Get out Raph, go get help," I shouted at him.

He threw punches at some of the ninja's that were coming at him. Then he threw them to the air.

"What…." He said and pumped his arms as they hit the ground.

I side kicked one of the ninja's knocking him on his side, and quickly swung around and jumped up tricking the ninja's. I jumped over their heads and to a counter behind them. I noticed a katana there.

"Now who wants to play?" I said and swung around.

"ALEX GET DOWN," Raph said, he jumped at me and pulled me to the ground as the glass roof of the hanger shattered.

"Alex are you okay?" Mikey said near me.

"You guys got here fast," I said pulling myself up.

"Ninja's, and lots of them," Leo said twirling his katanas around.

"Who's the guy in the mask?" Lisa said pointing to Casey in his hockey mask.

"Let me show you," he said and swung a hockey stick to the ground. Mikey slide near him and a puck hit the stick.

"The names Casey Jones, and this is a penalty," he said as he swung his stick at the puck.

"The cop," she said and held her staff up as the puck came at her. The staff vibrated and shot the puck back at Casey.

"Woah," he said pulling his mask to his head, dodging the puck.

"Alex," Donnie shouted at me tossing me my staff.

I grabbed it and swung it with one hand.

Donnie swung his staff around in the air and struck three ninja's knocking them to the ground.

"My turn," Mikey said and swung his nunchuck at the ninja's who tackled him.

"Hey not fair," He said and kicked two of them down. The third was about to pull out a gun at Mikey when Raph ran at the ninja and tossed him out the hanger door.

"Nice bro," Mikey said as they tapped fists.

"Alex," Lisa said as we circled eachother.

"This ends here," I said to her twirling my staff.

"For one of us, but it won't be me," she shouted and ran at me. I ran at her and swung my staff to her feet knocking her down.

"Arugh," she shouted as she landed on the ground. She grunted and looked at me.

"You'll regret that," she said angrily. I noticed her reach for something in a pouch on her waist.

"Don't you dare," I said to her. I lifted my staff over my head and was about to strike her again when she quickly held her staff up at me.

"You, you coated your staff in poison," I said to her noticing purple powder all over her staff.

"For you only," she said and swung her staff around quickly striking me in the stomach.

"Aaah," I said and jumped back. I touched my shirt as a hole formed.

"ALEX," Leo shouted at me. He swung his katana at some ninja's that had charged at him, he knocked them to the wall.

"Stay back all of you, she's got poison," I said to them touching my skin. The poison had cause a small burn on my skin.

"Damn," I said and swung my staff at her. Our staff clanked against eachother with each attack.

"Alex, get out of here, Vern and April are outside," Casey shouted at me as he swung a baseball bat.

I ran at Lisa and jumped to the air. I threw my staff down, but just as I was about to strike her she quickly turn and kicked me in the stomach.

I fell to the floor.

"Damn," I said catching my breath.

"NINJA'S KEEP THEM BUSY," she shouted at the ninja's as some of them picked themselves off the ground and circled the guys keeping them together.

"Know how I said I was going to kill you first," Lisa said circling me. I lifted myself off the ground and to my knees.

"I'm going to beat you to the ground, and then I'm going to kill them," she said hitting me with her staff again.

"Aaah," I said and grabbed my side. My shirt had a large line in it from the poison searing through it.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER," Raph shouted jumping through the air at Lisa.

"BACK OFF TURTLE," she said. She quickly turned, jumped over me and reached into her pouch for some ninja stars.

I jumped to my feet and stood in front of Raph catching my breath.

"Stay down Alex," she shouted at me and swung her staff hitting me in the face. A burn mark streaked against the side of my mouth, my scar was back and this time it burned worse than ever. I touched my hand to my face and moved away from Raph.

"I HATE ARROGANT BULLIES," he said throwing his sai through the air at her.

"Haha, lets see how well your skin holds up to these," she said and threw her four ninja stars at Raph. He held up his sai's in an attempt to block them.

"NOOOO RAPH GET DOWN," I shouted and ran at him. The stars were coated with poison, I was so weak from the poison already searing against my wounds that I could barely focus. I swung my staff in front of me trying to block the stars, but they struck me.

"ALEX," I heard Raph's voice shout at me.

"No, no no, why would you do that, why?" he said again grabbing me in his arms before I hit the ground.

Then I heard a truck break through the hanger.

"THAT'S HOW ITS DONE," Vern said from the driver seat.

"Alex," Mikey said coming to me. The entire place was surrounded by cops and sirens where blaring everywhere.

"Her vitals are dropping," Donnie said as he carefully tried to pull the stars out of my body.

"Donatello, what's going on," I heard Nina's voice through his head piece.

"Nina, we need an ambulance," He said to her.

"No, what happened," Vern said over me.

"Ssstop," I mumbled out.

"Alex, I have to take them out….. we need to contain the poison," Donnie said as he pulled out the last star.

"No, it's too late…" I stuttered out at him.

"The ambulance will take to long, we have to get her home and treat her," Leo said as Raph picked me up off the ground.

"I'll take her," Vern said as they ran to the news van.

"Here," April said opening the back doors.

Raph jumped in to the truck and set me down.

"Her skin, look," he said as Mikey and Donnie kneeled in next to me.

"It's turning purple," Mikey said.

"No it's the poison it's spreading," Donnie said touching a hand to my neck.

Vern got in to the driver's seat.

"Go, I'll meet you there," Casey said tapping on the door.

"VERN GO," April shouted at him.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING," He shouted to the back of the truck.

* * *

I tried to catch my breath.

"No, it's too late," I stuttered out again.

"No, stop saying that," Raph said as he pulled the first aid kit from Donnie's bag.

"Wrap her wounds it may contain the poison from spreading," he said.

"Wait I have something," Mikey said untying my black box from his belt.

"Her powders," Leo said opening the box.

I touched my hand to Leo's getting his attention.

"The poisons, its spreading…. To fast," I half whispered to him. He leaned in.

"What do I do?" he said to me.

"Alex," he said again.

"Red, powder… white," I said tapping on the two viles.

"Is it the same you used on me?" Raph asked leaning over me.

I nodded.

"She used some oil and water," Raph said remembering how I had mixed them.

I think I passed out after that point. My entire body was on fire, the poison had spread quickly and I felt my side, and stomach on fire. My cheek not so much but, every part of my body was in so much pain.

It felt like hours had past, there was quiet, no sound or anything. I kept feeling a cold cloth over my forehead, and a calming voice talking to me.

"Huh," I muttered and tried to open my eyes.

"Alex, you have a fever," Splinter's voice said.

"Is she awake yet," I heard someone else say and my door close.

"No Raphael, not yet," Splinter said to him.

I felt my head pounding, yet I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I was still in so much pain.

"She…. Protected me, I should've been the one to protect her, this wouldn't have happened…." He said to Splinter.

"Son, she did what she thought was best, she's a protector, I know that now…. I can't stop her from that path in her life, she chose this…. It is her path," Splinter said to him.

"The poison has spread, even Dr. M doesn't know what to do for her right now," Raph said again.

"Trust her, she will pull through," Splinter said to him again.

Then the entire room went silent.

"I'm sorry, but you all may have to face the facts, that poison…. I don't know what it is, or its ingredients, and for it to spread this much… " Dr.M said to everyone near Donnie's desk.

"What are you saying…. That she might die?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and you all must be ready for it," the Dr replied again and pulled off his glasses.

"I've tried everything, antibiotics, anti-poison medication, and everything I can think of….." he said to everyone standing up.

"No way," Mikey said, he rubbed his head and turned away from everyone.

"I'm sorry," Dr. M said again as he placed his hand to Leo's shoulder.

"Wait, I have an idea…." Yuri said.

They all turned and looked at her.

"The yellow mutagen she was using before, maybe….. that can stop the poison and help her," she said looking to them.

"There is no more of it Yuri," Leo said and sighed.

"There is," Aki said and extended her hand to Donnie. He looked at my staff resting against his desk and passed it to her.

"She said it was all used up," Donnie said, Aki opened a little well within the staff.

"Here, I remembered her telling me about this in Japan, she had hidden one just incase, she said…" she pulled out the vile and held it up.

"Yes, this could work…." Nina said looking to her sister.

"Donnie, do you think this will work," April said to him.

"Yes, yes it could the molecular structure of its ingredients, could counter the poisons effect…." He said taking it from Aki.

"I thought that mutagen only protected her heart, and healed her wounds," Mari said sliding over towards the desk.

"Yes, it does, but… Donatello might be right, if this was what healed her before it could do the same now," Dr. M said. Donnie took a dropper and dropped some of the yellow mutagen over a sample of the purple powder.

"It disintegrated," he said surprised.

"Let's try it," Leo said.

"Man," Mikey said sitting at the table next to Vern.

"She'll be okay Mikey," Vern said to him.

"I fed her to a dragon man….." Mikey said again. Vern looked at him trying not to laugh.

"She's going to pull through she always does," he said to him again.

"Don't worry Mikey," April said and slid in next to him.

"Hey dad," Donnie said as he came through my room. Leo followed behind him.

"How is she?" Leo said at the door. Nina came through the door as well with a basin of cold water.

"Still asleep," Splinter said. He stood up.

"We have an idea, and we think it might work," Donnie said to him. He and Nina filled a needle with the yellow mutagen.

"I thought there was no more of it?" Splinter said to them.

"She had one hidden," Nina said. Splinter slid out the door.

"April," Splinter said as he came towards the table.

"Yes," she said standing up.

"Will you and Mikey come with me, I need to go out for a while." He said. She nodded and reached for her keys. Mikey sighed and shifted out of the bench.

* * *

Hours passed, I heard a lot of voices in and out of my room. At least I wasn't in pain anymore. I couldn't feel anything in my body, no pain, no fire…. I felt normal. I heard a chair in my room shift and squeeze on the floor.

"Alex happy birthday girl…. Kind of a sucky birthday, look I'm so sorry I fed your character to a dragon. I promise I'll do whatever you say from now on," Mikey's voice echoed against my ear. I could feel my head throbbing.

"I'll even clean your entire apartment top to bottom, just don't ask me to make any food… hey Raph's pretty good, he makes great treats," Mikey said then I heard a thud. He probably was leaning on my stool and fell again.

"I'm cool, I'm good," I heard him quickly say.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Raph's voice echoed.

"Come on idiot let her sleep," he said again. I heard a confrontation then Mikey whining and complaining.

I heard my bedroom door slide open and closed again.

"Hey," Raph was in my room.

"You've been asleep for four hours now, we ordered Chinese food…. Yeah yeah I know it's not pizza," he said but before he could leave, I woke up.

"Chinese, really?" I said to him.

"Your finally awake," He said and turned around. I tried to sit up but I felt sore.

"What's all this?" I said noticing my room filled with balloons and gifts.

"Jee I wonder, it's your birthday isn't it?" He said sarcastically. I tilted my head and crossed my arms.

"Sorry," he said and handed me a box.

"Raph, really?" I said to him and opened it. I was actually rather surprised, it was a set of Japanese chop sticks, they were black with gold lettering on them and a ribbon around them.

"Thanks Raph," I said to him and shifted my feet around to the edge of the bed.

"Oh no you don't! Dr. M said you shouldn't be out of bed yet," He said crossing his arms.

"I'm hungry, you going to stop me?" I said standing up. I stood up to him and crossed my arms.

"Do what you want," He grunted and stepped aside. I smiled and walked around him opening the door.

"Hey Alex, it's about time…" Leo said waving a box in his hand. I smiled and slide over to the bench. I noticed that it was Leo and Raph and no one else in the room. I looked around curious. There were opened empty Chinese boxes on the table and the place was rather quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I said as Leo passed me a Chinese box. I opened it and smelled it.

"So where is everyone?" I asked again, Leo and Raph sat down across from me.

"April and Vern went to work, and Casey's at the station…" Leo said looking to Raph.

"You know you two are really bad liars," I said pulling apart my chop sticks.

"Its 5pm April and Vern aren't at work," I said to them swirling my sticks around in the box.

"Well…." I said again. Raph nudge Leo's arm.

"Okay okay, everyone's….. out," he said again.

I looked up to the both of them and crossed my arms.

"Uh huh," I said.

Raph sighed and pointed to the dojo.

"What everyone's in the dojo? Why?" I said shifting to my feet. Raph and Leo stood up quickly and came around to me.

"Wait, it's not a good idea to go in there right now…" Leo said holding up his hands to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah the doc said you need your rest," Raph said quickly too.

"You do realize I have the advantage here," I said pointing to the both of them.

"I can kick both your asses and walk away scott free," I said to them. Leo and Raph looked to eachother and stepped aside.

"Smart," I said and walked towards the dojo.

Leo and Raph followed behind me whispering to eachother.

"We're supposed to keep her out of the dojo…." Raph whispered to Leo.

"Dad's going to send us to the hachi," Leo replied. I stopped and turned around.

"I'm going in to the dojo boys, so whatever is in there better not be slimy, Ted, or anything that will jump out at me," I said to them.

Leo sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"We were planning you a surprise party, in the dojo…." He said quickly. Raph hit him.

"Nice going," he said.

"That's it, so nothing's going to jump out at me….." I said waving my hands at them.

"Not unless its Mikey," Leo said noticing the green light to the dojo on.

I turned and went to the dojo, the door slid opened. The entire place was pitch black, except for the colored lights draped from the ceiling.

"Seriously," I said and turned around to Leo and Raph.

"SURPRISE," Everyone shouted and the lights went on. I jumped in my spot.

"Hehehe, Happy Birthday doll face," Mikey said pulling his arm around me.

I smiled as everyone came around and hugged me.

"You guys thanks," I said to everyone.

"Girl check this out," Mikey said and pulled me away from April and Casey.

"Woah, Mikey what?" I said to him. He pulled me to a small table with a cake and a punch bowl and cookies.

"It's a cute turtle cake," I said and smiled.

"Hehhehe, yup," He nodded and pointed to himself.

"You made this? Should I be worried to try it?" I said to him. He smiled and shook his head.

"So how does it feel to be 20," Vern asked as I grabbed a drink from the punch bowl.

"No different than being 19," I said to him and laughed.

"What can I say this past year, fought Shredder, ninjas, and footclan members, nearly fell off a roof, got eaten by a dragon, and fought an assassin…. Also nearly got eaten by Ted, yup…. Great year I'd say!" I said to him. He shook his head and laughed.

We celebrated my birthday with the candle on the cake nearly exploding, Mikey ended up lighting the candle from the wrong end and when he put it near the cake the frosting melted. This erupted into an argument between the guys, I laughed at them as they tried to put out the small fire that happened from the candle. At least the cake was salvageable, it was good too; green on the inside with a layer of chocolate frosting, and green frosting on the outside. Not bad at all if I might add.

Then Mikey disappeared for a few moments, and came back in to the dojo. I heard a hissing sound near me.

I turned.

"AAAHHH, WHAT THE HELL," I jumped and hid behind Vern.

"Mikey a snake," Vern said taping Ted's head.

"Don't touch me, don't bring that thing near me," I said to him.

"Why is Ted here?" I said to Mikey. He smiled and put him around his neck.

"He wanted to wish you happy birthday girl," Mikey said holding him up towards me. I hid behind Vern.

"Your not scared of a snake, really?" Vern said petting him. Casey came towards the guys and also pet Ted.

"How long have you had him for?" Casey asked.

"9 months," Mikey chimed and smiled.

April was near the girls and Splinter and heard the guys talking.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me I've been coming around here for 9 months and no one told me there's a boa constructor here?" April said nervously coming towards us. I slid away from Vern towards her.

"His name is Ted apparently," I said to her.

"Seriously, this whole time and no one said anything," She said crossing her arms.

"Alex said I could keep him as long as she doesn't see him," Mikey teased.

'Then why is he out now?" I said again.

"Because Ted wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he said again. April and I took a step back.

"I hope you realize snakes eat mice…. And rats," I said and pointed to Splinter.

Splinter looked at me and chuckled.

"Ted won't eat Splinter he knows better then that," Mikey chimed as Ted wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ew, that thing better stay in its cage when I come over," April said.

"What you girls scared of a little snake," Raph teased.

"Little snake?" I said crossing my arms.

"That is a freaking long, large snake, ain't no way I'm coming over anymore," April said sliding away from Mikey.

"Awe come on doll Ted won't bite you," Mikey said holding him up towards us.

"Aaah, no way," I shouted and ran. April followed behind me as Mikey ran after us with Ted.

"Come on he only wants love," he said to us. Everyone laughed at us as we ran around the dojo.

This is how our evening ended. Mikey chasing us around the place with his pet snake, the guys spent the night teasing us and making fun of our fear of Ted, the girls got in on a little fun too and started teasing Mikey about Ted. And believe it or not Splinter took pictures of the whole night's event. This was a great night to remember.


End file.
